So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way
by KikiJuanita
Summary: 6 friends in New York - trying to navigate the city of 8 or so million people. What happens when one of the friends, old high school friends turns up wet to a coffee shop having bolted from her wedding, and how will the life of those of her friends also change. A Glee take on FRIENDS.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Gahh! I should be concentrating on editing and writing other stories for here, but I couldn't escape the little mouse in my head, when the idea came for this at like 3am in the morning, thus waking me up!  
And if you were to know me, when I say I don't need any more stories to write (just look at my profile to see what I write and well with all those things listed there is at least 100 incomplete stories on my computer - with the idea typed and notebooks filled) - so let's just say another story was not on my radar._

_ However since so many people seem to be liking "For Good" on here, and that story has recieved the most reviews, faves and follows that I have ever gotten on here. My brain without my permission, I might add, decided to come up with a new idea. _

_So here is is now, in celebration of the 100th episode of Glee! (And also for my having exactly as of now with the 100 album songs released - 400 Glee albums on my computer!)  
This story is based kind of the show FRIENDS - hence the title which comes from the theme song of the show!_

_ I will be following some of the plot from it and the characters will be outlined similar to that on the show - but they will not follow exactly of the characters, there will be some exact or similar storylines, but a lot of it will deviate from the show. (And you may see some exact dialogue from the show, but that's just because I find it rather funny and couldn't not use it) And also because their work professions and also backstories aren't going to be matching up with the show.  
So don't expect them to be clones of the characters from FRIENDS. It is really just the premise of the idea, that I am using here - and that is 6 friends some who may or may not end up with one of the 'gang'._

_ So without any further rambles from me. I give you "So know one told you life was going to be this way". Enjoy and please review, fave and follow. And you can always PM me as well! Just remember no flames, keep the reviews nice!_

_ And before I forget, all characters that you recognise belong to RM & co. I am just playing around with them for my and also your pleasure.  
Any characters you don't recognise from the show - belong to me! (And if you don't like Blaine, straight - I apologise now, but he's not going to be gay at all in this. That will be another character as you will see when you start to read this!)  
_

_ Anyway until next time!  
Love to you all, KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

Mikki Kapowski, Blaine Anderson, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans were sitting in the New York Beanery coffee shop one wet Saturday New York afternoon.

The four of them were kind of an unlikely group of friends. Blaine was a music teacher at Julliard, which is how he knew Brittany who taught dance there. Sam was Blaine's roommate and an aspiring model and actor. Mikki worked in public relations and advertising for a big New York advertising agency and lived across the hall from Blaine and Sam.

Noah Puckerman, who was Mikki's older cousin and college best friends with Blaine, entered the coffee shop and went over to the couch and satnext to Mikki.

"You okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

"I just feel like someone reached down my throat, grabbed my small intestine, pulled it out of my mouth and tied it around my neck..."

"Cookie?" asked Blaine, holding out the one he was eating to his friend.

"Santana moved out today" said Mikki, explaining the reason for his depression to the others.

"I'll be fine guys, really" said Puck.

"Let me get you some coffee" said Mikki, standing and going over to the barista at the counter.

"Really I hope she'll be very happy" said Puck.

"No, you don't" said Mikki.

"You're right, I don't. To hell with her, she left me" said Puck.

"And you never knew she was a lesbian" said Sam.

Mikki came back over to the couch and handed Puck a cup of coffee.

"No! Why does everyone keep fixtating on that. She didn't know she was a lesbian, how was I meant to know" said Puck.

"Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian" said Blaine.

The others looked at him.

"Huh?" asked Brittany.

"Did I say that out loud?" asked Blaine.

The others nodded. "Dude, are you gay?" asked Sam.

"No, no. It's just that Santana is hot and it seems that all the hot girls are lesbians, so you know, yeah" said Blaine.

"On behalf of the non lesbian part of the population, thanks for implying us straight chicks are complete ugly dogs" said Mikki, as Puck sighed.

"You know Puck I feel your pain, but man you're single again. And there is only one solution" said Sam.

"What's that?" asked Puck, looking at him.

"Strip joint. Come on dude, you're single again" said Sam.

"I don't want to be single okay. I just want to be married" said Puck.

Rachel Berry enters the coffee shop in a wet wedding dress and looks around it.

"And I just want a million dollars" said Blaine, extending his hand out, hoping that somehow a magical windfall would grace him.

"Rachel?" asked Mikki, noticing who it was.

"Oh Mikki, hi. I just went to your building and you weren't there and this guy there said you would be here, and you are. You are!" said Rachel.

"Can I get you some coffee" said the waiter coming over to her.

"De-caff" said Mikki, pointing to Rachel. The waiter nodded and went to get her a cup of coffee.

"Umm okay everybody, this is Rachel Berry. Another survivor of Ohio and McKinley High" said Mikki looking at her friends.

"And this is Brittany, Sam, Blaine and of course you remember my cousin Puck" said Mikki.

"Hi, sure" replied Rachel, looking at Puck.

"Hi" replied Puck with a small wave.

"So you want to tell us now why you're here, or are we waiting for four wet bridesmaids as well?" asked Mikki, sitting back down.

Rachel sat also next to her on the couch, and Puck scooted over a little bit to the side, so they could all fit.

"Well it was half an hour before the wedding, and one of my bridesmaid, Harmony had disappeared. So I went looking for her and I could hear noises coming from the room that Jesse was getting ready in at the church, and so I went into the room, and I saw him and Harmony having sex" said Rachel.

"Ouch" said Sam.

"What did you do?" asked Brittany.

"Well I screamed and they stopped doing it, and Jesse tried to explain that they had been doing stuff and this was just like a last time thing before he got married and that I wasn't to worry about it" said Rachel.

"What a jerk" said Blaine.

"So you left" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And I didn't have anywhere else to go and all my friends were at the wedding and I didn't want to explain to them as to why I was leaving. And then I remembered that you lived in New York as well, and I know we kind of drifted apart, but yeah" said Rachel.

"The only friend who wasn't invited to the wedding" said Mikki.

"Ohh, I was kind of hoping that wouldn't be an issue" said Rachel.

"Hmm, it's not really" said Mikki.

"Could I possibly stay with you. I can't go back to my place with Jesse and there is no one I can really turn to that don't know him" said Rachel.

"I don't know, I'm not really looking for a roommate right now" said Mikki.

"Please, it will only be for a little while, until I find my own place. It's either that or I go back to Ohio, and I have work and I'll pay my way, I promise" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "Fine you can stay with me temporarily".

"Thank you" said Rachel, hugging her forgetting that she had an extremely wet wedding dress on.

"And now I'm wet" said Mikki.

"Sorry" said Rachel, with a small smile.

"Don't worry it's fine" said Mikki as the waiter came over with Rachel's coffee.

"Welcome to the single world" said Brittany.

"Yeah it sucks. You're going to love it" said Blaine.

Rachel just looked at those who maybe become her new friends and smiled.

Life was possibly looking just that little bit better.

* * *

_Sooooo?! What do people think do you want me to continue with this story?! Updates will probably be sporadtic, since there are like three other stories on the go on here, plus others that I am working on and editing that aren't yet published._  
_But if another people want me to continue with it, I will. So fave, follow or review - if you want this to happen. Or even drop me a quick PM.  
_  
_And if I do continue, there will be virtual Red Vines from me - if you can guess who it is Santana has left Puck for. Because it's obviously not Brittany._

KJ xoxoxo  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WOW! I can't begin to thank you all for the faves, follows and reviews on this story! I was honestly not expecting that kind of a response for a first chapter! (plus thank you for all the author alerts as well, so you know when I post a NEW story!)  
So thank you, thank you, thank you! I send you all virtual Red Vines - plus a lot of Squirt as well to have with them (just because I am in Australia, doesn't mean that I don't get these things, and I must say I love them heaps more then sweets and drink that we have here!)for all the love!

So this is where we kind of begin to deviate with the storyline, because as I said in the first chapter A/N this is not a clear cut copy of the show FRIENDS. It's just using the premise of that - the 6 friends, and some of the bigger storylines.  
But one of those bigger storylines will be in it this chapter - and you will get to hear who Santana is with. (We won't see her though until next chapter) So since the feedback from this has been so amazing, here is another chapter!  
And again thank you from the bottom of my heart and also a big one as well from my Glee obsessed Furbies.  
And remember as always keep the reviews nice!  
Love to you all, KJ, xoxo

* * *

Chapter 2.

The next morning, Rachel had spent the night in the spare room of Mikki's apartment. Mikki was looking out the window of her apartment, across to the apartment on the other side of the street as Rachel came out of the bedroom.

"Spying on the neighbours?" she asked.

Mikki looked at her and laughed.

"No" she replied.

Rachel went over to her and looked as well. "No one's there".

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, he's probably still in bed. It was kind of a tough day for him yesterday".

Rachel looked at him, not fully knowing what she was saying.

"Puck, it's his apartment. And his wife left him, for another woman" said Mikki.

"Wow, I didn't realise that" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Anyway, that's his apartment, and it doesn't look like he's awake at the moment. But I'll call him later and see how he's doing".

Rachel nodded.

"Did you want some breakfast. I can make eggs" said Mikki, going to in the kitchen section of her apartment.

"I'm vegan" said Rachel.

"Wow, still. Really?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she also walked into the kitchen as well.

"Yeah, and don't feel as if you have to cook anything special for me. I can cook myself and I really appreciate you letting my stay here" said Rachel.

"It's no problem actually. It will be kind of nice to have a roommate again, haven't had one since Puck and Santana moved out two years ago to across the street" said Mikki, as she grabbed a box of muesli off the shelf and two bowls.

"Muesli okay?" asked Mikki. "Fine" replied Rachel.

Mikki went to the fridge to get the milk. "Umm, I only have normal milk".

"It's fine, a little bit won't hurt me. But I'll go get some soy milk later" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she sat and the table and put the milk down.

"So you're going to Jesse's apartment this morning to get your stuff, and then meeting your dad's for lunch" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded as she put some muesli in her bowl and a small amount of milk. "Are you sure you and the guys across the hall, are okay to help?".

"Of course, we won't let you possibly face that douche bag alone" said Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened.

"Okay, where's breakfast" said Blaine, as he and Sam entered the apartment.

"I am guessing in your apartment" replied Mikki.

"Like we know how to cook" said Sam, sitting at the table.

"Yeah, that's why we have you" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and then Sam. "I am not your personal cook".

"But you make such awesome food" said Blaine, trying to hopefully get her to cook breakfast.

"Sorry only thing on the table this morning is muesli" said Mikki.

"Fine with me" said Sam, standing and grabbing a bowl of the shelf and sitting back down.

Blaine just sat at the table, pouting.

"What's with that look" said Mikki.

"I hate muesli" said Blaine.

"You know where the bread is, and the toaster. Have that" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Can't you make it. Mine always comes out horrible and burnt" said Blaine.

"Make your own damn toast Blaine, I am not your mother or your girlfriend. So make your own" said Mikki.

"Hmph, fine" replied Blaine, standing from the chair and going over to the bread bin and grabbing out a few slices of bread and putting them in the toaster.

Rachel looked on at them in kind of shock, not knowing how to respond.

"So how do you all know one another? Did these guys just knock on your door one day and ask for breakfast?".

Mikki laughed. "Kind of, however Blaine and Puck have known one another since college and we've known Sam ever since he moved in with Blaine about a year ago. And Brittany the other girl at the coffee shop yesterday, she teaches with Blaine at Julliard" .

"Wow Julliard. I teach at NYADA" said Rachel.

Blaine looked at her. "That's pretty cool".

"Yeah, but isn't that like a really snobbish school?" asked Sam.

"Snobbish how?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

"I've just ran into some people who have studied there when going for roles and the ones who went there seem to think they are entitled or something like that" said Sam.

"Small minority think that. But I went there as did my now ex fiancée and the whore who was my best friend, that he was screwing around with" said Rachel.

"So does he teach there as well?" asked Blaine, as the bread popped up in the toaster, and he put it on a plate and grabbed a knife from the drawer as well as the peanut butter that was on the shelf.

Rachel shook her head.

"No he's got a role in the Book of Mormon" said Rachel.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're not on stage as well. It's all you ever talked about in high school, being this huge Broadway star and winning a Tony award" said Mikki.

"I still want that, but the jobs are few and far between. So I also teach, and I enjoy it actually" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded.

"What about you? You always had a great voice in high school, do you do something in the field?" asked Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "Nope, did a degree in communications at college and now work in advertising".

"Hmm that's a shame, because you could have gone places" said Rachel.

"I do the occasional open mic night at the Beanery, but that's about it" said Mikki.

"You know your friend is right though, you do have a great voice" said Blaine, as he ate the now peanut buttered toast.

"Shut up and eat" replied Mikki.

"I hate you" said Blaine.

"Bite me" replied Mikki.

"You wish" said Blaine.

"So we go down to the U-Haul and grab a van so we can your stuff from your apartment, Rachel" said Sam, breaking the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

"Umm, okay" she replied, looking at him.

"You really don't mind helping?" she asked.

"Nah, it's cool" said Sam, as Mikki stood from her chair and grabbed her bowl and also Rachel and Sam's.

"Let's get going then" said Mikki, as she put the bowls in the dishwasher.

"I haven't finished eating yet" said Blaine, grabbing his second piece.

"It's toast, eat it on the way" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her.

"Oh don't give me that look, just do what you're told. After all you're getting free food as usual" said Mikki, grabbing his plate and also putting that in the dishwasher, before closing it.

"Glad you're not my girlfriend, you're a nag" said Blaine, standing up.

"Like I'd ever want to be that" said Mikki, looking at him.

Rachel went over to Sam. "Have they ever?".

Sam shook his head. "That would be like putting a penguin in a lions cage".

Rachel laughed. "I'm guessing Mikki's the lion"l.

Sam nodded and Rachel laughed. "Well she was always feisty and opinionated, even in high school".

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that I can kind of believe".

Then the four of them left to get Rachel's stuff from what use to be hers and Jesse's apartment.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

A little later that day, when Mikki, Blaine and Sam were helping Rachel get her stuff from Jesse's apartment.  
Puck was still in his now very empty looking one, since Santana had taken a lot of stuff for the one she would be sharing with her, now female lover; when there was a knock at the door.  
He sighed to himself and went over to the door and opened it.  
Santana was on the other side and Puck looked at her.

"Okay what now could you possibly want from me, you've already taken half the stuff I have here" said Puck.

"Yeah cause I bought it. Now just let me in" said Santana.

Puck sighed and opened the door and Santana walked into the apartment that they once shared.

"You know you should get some more furniture. This place looks pretty bare" said Santana sitting on the sofa that was left in the apartment.

"Gee thanks for the advice" he said.

"Now what is that you want?" asked Puck.

"Hmm, well there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come out with it straight then" said Santana.

"You straight, that's a good one" said Puck with a laugh.

Santana glared at him. "I will go all Lima Heights on you Puckerman" said Santana.

"Yeah, not scared of you" said Puck.

"Out with, whatever it is you have to say and then go" said Puck.

"I'm pregnant" said Santana.

Puck looked at her. "Pregnant?" he asked.

Santana nodded.

"How?" asked Puck, sitting on the sofa with her.

"What you feel asleep in sex education or something?" asked Santana.

"No, but how does a lesbian get knocked up. Cause I'm pretty sure your girlfriend doesn't have a dick" said Puck.

Santana sighed. "Two months ago, when I told you about Dani and me. You tried to convince me I wasn't gay, we had sex and well yeah" said Santana.

"Shit" said Puck.

Santana nodded.

"I'm going to be a father" said Puck.

"Yep" replied Santana.

"Dani's okay with this?" he asked.

"Well she wasn't thrilled about it, since the relationship with us is so new. But yeah she's okay with it" said Santana.

"So what you want us to get back together" said Puck.

"What, hell no. You don't excite me Puckerman" said Santana. "Okay" replied Puck.

"But this is your kid, no matter what. So you will get to have a say in it's upbringing" said Santana.

Puck nodded.

"Anyway, I have an ultrasound scheduled for tomorrow as I was hoping you'd come along with us" said Santana.

"Us?" asked Puck.

"Me and Dani" replied Santana.

"And she's going to be there because?" asked Puck.

"She's my girlfriend, and I love her and she's going to be in our child's life. Whether you like it or not" said Santana.

Puck looked at his ex wife. "Fine I'll be there. Where and when?" asked Puck.

Santana pulled an appointment card out of her handbag. "Here" she said, passing him the card.

Puck looked at it and nodded. "I'll be there" he replied.

"Great, see you then" said Santana, standing from the couch.

Puck just nodded and Santana went over to the door of the apartment. "See you Puck" she said.

Puck just gave a small wave not even looking at her and Santana opened the door and left the apartment, leaving him to just stare at the card for the OB-GYN.

"I'm going to be a father" he said, trying to get the notion sitting in his head, before he headed out of the apartment himself, hoping to clear his head a bit.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Rachel with the help of the others had gotten her stuff from the apartment that she use to share with Jesse, and set about making the spare room in Mikki's apartment hers for the time being.  
Mikki had also spoken with Puck to find out how he was, but he hadn't as yet divulged anything as to Santana being pregnant. She told him to come around to her apartment for pizza, in the hopes of cheering him up a little, and also to welcome Rachel to their little group.

The other five were already in Mikki's apartment already, when there was a knock at the door.

"Alright pizza" said Sam, standing from the sofa and grabbing the money from the kitchen counter and going to open the door.

However it wasn't pizza, but Puck on the other side. "Oh hey man, we're just waiting on the pizza to arrive" said Sam.

Puck nodded and walked into the apartment and Sam closed the door.

"Hey man" said Blaine, from the chair he was sitting in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong" said Mikki, noticing her cousin's down emotion.

"Santana's pregnant" said Puck.

"Whoa, how that happen?" asked Sam.

"Need someone to explain to you Sam?" asked Brittany, from where she was seated on the floor, near the coffee table.

"No, it's just how does a gay chick become pregnant?" asked Sam, as Puck went and sat on the sofa.

"Santana and I did have sex, we were together for five years" said Puck.

"How far along is she?" asked Rachel, from where she was sitting in the other chair.

Puck looked at her. "Umm well we did it about two months ago, that was when she told me she was a lesbian, and it was kind of my way of trying to convince that she wasn't".

"Yeah, and not only does it not convince her, she continues to be a lesbian; but you knock her up as well. Nice one" said Blaine.

Puck looked at his best friend.

"Sweetie, what are you and she going to do?" asked Mikki.

"Well, she has an ultrasound thingy tomorrow and has asked me to come along to that" said Puck.

"You going?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course, I mean this is going to be my kid. Even though it will probably end up living with Santana and Dani" said Puck.

"And you're okay with that your son or daughter, being raised by a same sex couple?" asked Sam.

"I was raised by a same sex couple. I have two dads" said Rachel.

Blaine, Sam and Brittany looked at her, having not heard this information before.

"So when you said were meeting your dads for lunch today, it was like two men together, not like a dad and step dad" said Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "No, my dads are gay"

"Wow" said Blaine.

"Does that freak you out?" asked Rachel.

"No, no it's cool. I'm all for gay rights and all. Don't know anyone, well except Tani that is gay. But you know love is love" said Blaine.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal nowadays. Lots more famous people are coming out, it's cool" said Sam, with a nod.

"Exactly, dolphins are just gay sharks" said Brittany.

Rachel looked at them, slightly confused at Brittany's remark, but thankful that none of them were in any way homophobic.

"You know what Puck think of only having your kid, some of the time this way. You don't have to deal with the poop and the spew, because let me tell you it comes out both ends" said Sam.

"And you've had experience with babies to know this?" asked Brittany.

"Kind of, my mom had Stevie and Stacey when I was ten. So I saw firsthand how much they poop and spew" said Sam.

"But that's half the fun of parenting" said Mikki.

"Right, that and also maybe later on teaching my son how to throw a ball; or if it's a girl making sure when she starts dating that the guys she dates aren't going to be using her" said Puck.

"Because all the dad's did that to you when you were in high school" said Blaine.

"Oh yeah they did, especially since he use to look like a complete tool with a mohawk and that" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Hey that mohawk was bad arse" said Puck.

"Whatever you reckon" said Mikki, with a laugh as

"It wasn't that bad, it suited you" said Rachel giving Puck a small smile. One that he returned to her.

"Puck, Santana isn't going to deny you the opportunity to be a part of your kids' life. She's not like that" said Mikki.

"Yeah and you know what you got us as well" said Sam.

"Best of both worlds" said Brittany.

Puck looked at his friends and laughed.

"You're right" he replied as there was a knock at the door.

"I got it" said Blaine, standing and going getting the pizza.

"Exactly, so tonight let's just eat pizza, drink beer and forget about everything that is shitty with our lives. Because life is too short to worry" said Mikki, as Blaine came back over with the pizzas.

"Who the hell ordered a vegan pizza?" said Blaine, as he put the boxes down on the table.

"That would be me" said Rachel, with a small raise of her hand.

"Yeah, well keep that to yourself. None of us others here want that" said Blaine.

They all laughed and sat together for the rest of the evening – the five original friends and the one new one, thus becoming that little bit closer.

* * *

Before anyone asks me is this going to be a Rachel/Puck pairing or a Mikki/Blaine pairing - look as to who the character is, in regards to the FRIENDS counterpart - and I think that will give you the answer.  
Although I can assure you it won't be smooth sailing, because that is not the kind of writer I am, I need drama and intrigue and all that. It can't be all sweet and mushy all the time - I find that kind of writing boring, so I need to snazz it up a bit!  
As for a Brittany/Sam pairing - well that much I haven't worked out yet! I will say maybe at this stage, but don't hold me to it! And for those disappointed it wasn't Quinn who Santana is now with - she will pop up a little later, in a really nice plot twist that I am planning!

And three little things before I go - I have set up a tumblr account. The link and the reason as to why is in my profile. So please go check that out!

Also as well, since Santana is pregnant, I am asking you the readers out there to suggest names for the baby (not going to say if I will have it boy or girl yet) - so PM or put in a review (or contact me on Tumblr - hopefully I can figure that out more then!), your ideas and I will then conduct a poll on here - and get votes on the ones you like the best!

I have also noticed that a lot of reads are happening on not only my other Glee stories, but also the others that I have published on here - and I do apologise for the way that they (not Glee ones though) are set out.  
When I posted them years ago, it was via my old laptop (which I killed with too much love for writing) and then a desktop - back when FanFiction wasn't as easy to edit in like it is now!  
So hence the reason there is no seperate lines for talking, etc. That is the way I write on the computer for my personal reading - as it saves a lot of pages on a document (when you get to over 200 pages for a story like some of mine are, well you see as to why I do it like that!)  
I would go back and re-edit them - but that would take time, so I will leave them as they are.  
But please do take the time to read them if you are interested in my stories.  
Like the Glee ones, a lot of love and dedication to those tv shows and movies have been put into them.  
Anyway, thanks for reading.  
Hopefully will have some more chapters up soon of the other stories.  
xxxx KJ.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Again thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows on this story.  
The support for this story is just astounding me!  
I have at the moment, planned out about 30 chapters for this - so that I can know where I am heading with this story, and hopefully will be able to avoid any continuity errors (that Glee seems to be so famous for!)  
Thanks as well for the suggestion for baby names. The poll is now up and running, so please go to my profile in order to cast your votes. _

_This story is quickly becoming one of my faves to write - and since the songs are out for the 101st ep - I thought I would give you all a new chapter!  
_

_In regards to the reviews that I got.  
There were quite a few interesting suggestions made in the reviews, like possibly having it that Brittany has a twin - paralleling the show. And this is an idea I was already toying with already, and I think I have got the perfect way to make this happen, and like the reviewer said, have her somewhat friends with the others, but not a main part - is what I was thinking. And the idea that I am having, plays into a major ark for the characters a little down the track as well!  
_

_And I certainly don't plan on dragging out the end games as long as they were on the show - I think there were eps after a certain point that just really seemed kind of pointless in the show and there were a lot of plot lines that I found weird as well, so they will be things that I will not be using in anyway at all in my story.  
And to answer one of the main questions asked will this be Puckleberry? Well it won't play out for 10 years - that's for sure!  
However it won't be smooth for them that's for sure. So given that, I say it will probably be half the time that this story takes to complete in time span.  
And mainly because the age where I have the characters at this moment in time;  
Puck and Blaine : 26  
Mikki and Rachel : 25  
Brittany: 27  
Sam : 24_

_ I'm trying not to have the show influence my story too much, because as I said it is just a premise for the idea. And you will see this as more plays out.  
Also as well - there will be other Glee characters popping up, in minor roles.  
Mainly because I think it's kind of fun, to see them written in a different way and also it means I have to spend less time developing new characters as such - the visual in my head is already there basically!  
(One is already actually in the story - hint it's the person I refer to at the moment as the waiter of the coffee shop. Any guesses as to who people think this could be!? It's kind of paralleling the show, but then again it's me, so there is a slight twist on the plot there!)  
_

_There is also going to be some time jumps, mainly so the story doesn't drag along.  
This is also important, because I need to do this in order for the story line to move along at the pace required.  
However they will always be mentioned in the story when there is a jump.  
But that is quite enough in the rambles from me! Enjoy the chapter and please review - and if you haven't already definitely fave or follow! And remember as always keep the reviews nice!  
_

_Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 3.

Monday afternoon, Puck went running down the corridor of the hospital where Santana was having her ultrasound done, after having found out from the girl on reception where the room was.

He opened the door and saw Santana lying on the bed with a gown already on and Dani pacing up and down.

"Sorry, I'm late. The subway was running late" said Puck.

"That's fine, where still waiting for the doctor to get here" said Santana. Puck nodded.

"Okay, well hopefully he shouldn't be too much longer" said Puck.

"She" said Dani. Puck looked at her.

"She, of course" he replied, with a laugh.

Dani glared at him. "Why are you here?" asked Puck.

"Because the woman I love is having a baby" replied Dani.

Puck looked at her. "You know I don't really care about that right now, but this is kind of something special which should just be between me and Santana" said Puck.

"What you think just because you gave up the sperm for this kid, that it makes you more important than me" said Dani.

"Well you weren't there during the baby making process, so I say that makes you not as" said Puck.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure I was on Santana's mind when you were doing your stuff. How do you she reached her climax" said Dani.

Puck glared at her.

"Guys enough, you're both going to be an important part in this baby's life" said Santana.

Dani walked over to Santana and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're right, we shouldn't be arguing" she replied and looked at Puck.

"Fine, I guess we can all love baby Puckerman equally" said Puck.

"It's going to be Lopez Sanchez" said Santana.

"Excuse me?" asked Puck, looking at her.

"Lopez Sanchez" said Santana, pointing to herself and then Dani.

"What. No. She doesn't get to have her surname attached to my kid" said Puck.

"And why not, I'm going to be one of their moms" said Dani.

Puck looked at her.

"Look I'm fine with whatever it is you want to call yourself, but there is no way my child is not going to have my surname" said Puck.

"Oh and what you want the kid to have the name Puckerman, and yet grow up with people with different surnames" said Dani.

"Ideally no, but if you have to have your name there, it should be Puckerman Lopez Sanchez" said Puck.

"That sounds wanky, Puck. No" said Santana, looking at her ex.

Dani looked at him and scoffed. "Sanny, you see what he's trying to do there right" said Dani.

Santana looked at her.

"No" she replied.

"If his surname is first, then what name are they likely to call the baby. Puckerman" said Dani.

"Nice try" she said, looking at him.

"Yeah well when you have your own baby, you can name it whatever the hell you want" said Puck.

"Noah" said Santana, getting now rather annoyed with her ex.

"You know what, forget it. Obviously you don't want me here, her especially" said Puck, pointing to Dani, who just smirked at him.

"So I'll go" said Puck as the door opened and the doctor walked in.

"Hi all, how we all doing today?" she asked.

"We're doing okay" replied Santana as Puck went to walk out of the room.

The doctor nodded and went over to the ultrasound machine and turned it on, picking up the probe.

"Okay, so just pull up the gown and lie back, and we'll take a look here" said the doctor, squirting the gel on to Santana's abdomen and then placing the probe on to it.

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

"Oh wow" said Dani. Puck turned from the door that he was just about to exit and looked at the monitor.

"Is that" said Puck.

The doctor nodded. "Uh huh, that's your baby's heartbeat" said the doctor.

Puck walked over to the bed and stood next to Dani and kissed Santana on the forehead.

"We made that" said Santana, looking at Puck with a smile.

"Yeah" replied Puck, just looking at the screen in awe.

"Is everything okay?" asked Dani.

The doctor looked at her and nodded.

"Everything looks and appears to be healthy and on track. Yes" she replied.

"I can't believe that's my baby" said Puck, with a smile, and the doctor carried on with the ultrasound.

#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

That same night, Puck headed around to Mikki's apartment, having called up her and all his friends to come over to there to watch the video of the ultrasound, and they were still waiting for him to arrive.

Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs with his guitar and was trying to work out some music on it.

"Do you write music?" asked Rachel, sitting on the sofa.

Blaine looked at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing great but" he replied.

"Oh I'm sure that's not true" said Rachel. Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"No it is, I've heard some of the stuff he's come up with and he's right it's not great" replied Mikki, sitting on the sofa as well.

Blaine glared at her and then looked at Rachel. "Do you play any instruments?" asked Blaine.

Rachel shook her head. "Only sing" she replied.

"You really should do open mic night on Friday then" said Blaine.

"I'd like to but there is no point if I can't play an instrument" said Rachel.

"Well I could play for you. I also play piano and that's stored out the back of the coffee shop in the storage room, and they bring it out on open mic night" said Blaine.

"And they also have the song bank as well, with an amazing amount of songs on there in instrumental form" said Mikki.

"Yeah it's called karaoke and it's all you know how to do" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "I can play the piano, you know that you dick" she replied.

"Chopsticks is not playing the piano, a kid can play that" replied Blaine.

"Okay. Well I think open mic night and the whole having the song bank there as well sounds great" said Rachel, stepping in to stop the bickering between Mikki and Blaine.

Mikki looked at her now roommate. "Yeah, we should do a song together, it will be like old times in the Glee club" said Mikki with a laugh.

Rachel nodded. "Is your mom still running it?" she asked.

"Uh huh, and still winning too; she will be running it to the day they move her out in a wheelchair kicking and screaming" said Mikki. Rachel laughed.

"Do you still talk to anyone from those days?" asked Rachel.

"Artie occasionally and also Puck, of course; but that's it really. All the others I kind of lost contact with" replied Mikki.

"I lost contact with practically everyone; I only knew you were here in New York, because of the few times that we'd talked on Facebook, when I found you on there and you said where you were living here" said Rachel.

"Hmm" said Mikki, with a nod, as the door to the apartment opened and Puck walked in along with Sam and also Brittany.

"I come bearing Chinese food and also a first look at my kid" said Puck going over to the sofa and placing the bags of take out on the coffee table.

"I umm, don't eat Chinese food. I'm a vegan" said Rachel.

"You eat tofu right" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, looking at him.

Puck nodded. "Mik mentioned something when I told her what I was getting for dinner and also I remember last night you had that vegan pizza" said Puck.

"Thank you" said Rachel, as Sam came over to them with a bottle of water for them each.

"So dig in guys" he said, going over to Mikki's DVD player.

"Are the boxes marked what is what?" asked Mikki.

"Yes, I think they know us well enough down there now to know to mark the boxes" said Puck with a laugh as he put the disc into the player.

"Yeah, once a week is bad. I think we have an addiction" said Brittany, as she got the boxes out and gave each of them the orders that they liked.

"You get Chinese once a week" said Rachel.

"Yeah it's like a thing we've had going for a while now" said Sam.

"I thought last night was a like a thing, the pizza" said Rachel.

"Nope, that's an only an occasional thing. Chinese however, every week no matter what" said Blaine, as he grabbed an egg roll.

Puck sat down on the sofa next to Mikki and grabbed the remote control and pressed play for the DVD player and the ultrasound came up.

"Wow is that your kid?" asked Sam.

"Yep, that's them" replied Puck, picking up the box of Chinese food that was his.

"What exactly are we looking at?" asked Blaine, looking at the screen.

"Okay you see that white part that is kind of moving. That's the baby" said Puck.

"It doesn't really look much like a baby" said Brittany.

"Well no, but that's because Santana is what like eight weeks" said Mikki.

"Nine" replied Puck, with a nod.

"You know it kind of looks like it could be from one of those alien movies" said Blaine, tilting his head slightly.

"My kid is not an alien" said Puck.

"Hey it's mother is Santana, it could come out being the devil for all we know" said Blaine, with a laugh. Puck laughed as did Mikki, Sam and Brittany, but Rachel wasn't sure of the joke since she hadn't met Santana.

"Well here's hoping that is not the case" said Puck.

"With you there, it would be like a mini Chucky baby. Creepy" said Mikki, with a shudder.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed.

"You'd totally bond then" said Puck and Mikki poked her tongue out at him.

"It is pretty amazing Puck" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Thanks Rachel" he replied and the six of them sat watching the ultrasound DVDsome more and eating the Chinese food.

SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#SNOTYLWGBTW#

Later that night, Rachel had gone to her bedroom that she was using in the apartment to some more organizing of her stuff.

Puck was sitting at the table in the kitchen area, staring at the photo from the ultrasound, still finding it hard to believe that he was going to be a father; and Mikki, Blaine Sam and Brittany were sitting around the coffee table playing Scrabble, which was one of the many board games that Mikki had in her collection.

"Okay so that is twenty and also double word score, so that makes it forty all up" said Mikki, writing on her score card.

"That is not a word" said Blaine, looking at the one that Mikki had played.

"Yeah it is" replied Mikki.

Oxymoron is not a word" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Well I could have just played the M,O and R on the 'ON' and got moron which would be fitting for you, since you are one" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her and Sam and Brittany laughed slightly as Rachel walked out of her room.

"But I also had O X and Y, so oxymoron" said Mikki.

"Guys help me out here" said Blaine, looking at his friends. Rachel walked over to them and looked at the board.

"No, Mikki's right that is a word" said Rachel.

"I don't believe that" said Blaine, grabbing his phone and going to the dictionary app on it that he had on there to check.

Rachel laughed and walked over to where Puck was and Mikki shook her head at Blaine.

"How come you're not playing?" asked Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck looked at her. "Well game for four, and also my cousin is kind of competitive".

"Damn it" yelled Blaine, having found out that Mikki's word was indeed a word.

"Told you Anderson" said Mikki.

Oh shut up" replied Blaine.

Puck shook his head at his cousin and best friends carry on and Rachel laughed.

"Hmm, well maybe one day I will have to challenge Mikki" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"I use to play Scrabble with my dad's all the time when in high school. They said it was good way to expand my vocabulary" said Rachel.

"Well maybe I can play also and we can hopefully beat my cocky cousin" said Puck, louder enough for Mikki to hear.

"I heard that Puckerman" said Mikki, from where she was and Rachel and he both laughed.

"Yeah that be good" said Rachel, looking at Puck.

Puck nodded as Rachel sat down at the table with him and gave a chuckle.

"You know I actually suggested to Jesse once, when we weren't doing much that we play scrabble, and he told me to go to my phone and he told me that we could play that one connected to Facebook" said Rachel.

"Yeah, know the one you mean. It's okay but kind of takes the fun out of it, as you have to wait sometimes for days for a person to play back a word" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I would hate to think what he would suggest if I said play Monopoly".

Puck laughed and stood up from the table. "You have to check this out then" he said, walking over to the closet located near the bathroom and window to the outside balcony.

Rachel stood a followed him, as Puck opened the closet.

"Board games galore" he said.

"Wow" said Rachel, looking at the vast amount of board games in there; ranging from Twister to Operation and to various versions of Monopoly.

Mikki from over where she was, looked at them.

"Keep away from my games Puck, I know exactly every game in there" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah alright" said Puck, closing the door with a laugh.

"Rach, feel free to play any though" said Mikki.

"Thanks" she replied and Blaine groaned frustratedly from over where the others were.

"I do not have any tiles to make a word" he said.

"You can forfeit then" said Mikki.

"Oh you'd like that, wouldn't you" replied Blaine.

Mikki didn't reply, instead she just smiled at him.

"I will come up with something" said Blaine, looking at his tiles again.

"Oy vey" said Mikki as Sam and Brittany laughed.

"Did you want to go outside to talk, so we don't have to listen to these knuckleheads?" asked Puck, pulling up the window to the balcony.

"Umm sure okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded and climbed through and then helped Rachel out, pulling down the window after her. Rachel looked at him.

"Don't worry we can get back in. Just Mik will kill me if I let a draft in" said Blaine.

Rachel nodded. "It's really beautiful out here" she said, going over to the edge of the balcony and looking over the skyline of New York.

"Yep and from here, you can see right into my empty lonely apartment" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled sadly. "How you doing with everything?" she asked.

"Doing okay" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

Puck didn't say anything.

"I mean you're about to become a father, with your ex-wife who is a lesbian" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What did you mom say about that?" asked Rachel.

"Well she was never fond of Santana, found her kind of mouthy" said Puck.

"I wouldn't know, as I don't actually know her" said Rachel.

"Yeah, well Ma was always telling me that I should have found a nice sweet Jewish girl" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"She would have loved it if I bought someone like you home" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel blushed and looked over the skyline to hide her slightly reddening cheeks.

"What about you, you doing okay?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'm doing okay" replied Rachel.

Puck nodded. "So how you meet that Jesse dude?".

"Umm at my first year of NYADA" replied Rachel, looking at him.

"Was he always a player or did that come later?" asked Puck.

"I don't know maybe he was and I just never saw it. Maybe I was just so focused on my career and wanting to be out there on the stage, that I didn't see him for who he was" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "How long were you and him together?".

"Well we met when I was eighteen, and we were friends for a bit and then started dating our second year of NYADA. So, all up I was with him for six years, we lived together for three and were engaged for two" said Rachel.

"Hmm I was with Santana about the same amount of time. Met in college eight years ago, got together five years ago and married three years ago when we came to New York together" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and looked into the apartment at the other four still playing Scrabble, and from the looks of the way they were sitting around, still waiting on Blaine to play a word.

Rachel laughed. "And you and Blaine met at college, he said something yesterday about that" said Rachel.

Puck nodded. "Yeah U of M, Ann Arbor. We were roommates our freshman year and we became good buds. He's a great guy" said Puck.

"Your cousin seems to beg to differ there though" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed also. "Yeah, they've sort of always been like that since they met, teasing one another and all".

Rachel nodded.

"When Mik first moved to New York. Blaine was actually living here, in what's now her room" said Puck.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and when the apartment across the hall became available and Mikki was thinking of applying for it. Blaine said she could stay here instead and he'd move in there, and it could become his bachelor pad" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "And has it?"

"Nah, he's not a player. He's had a few girlfriends, nothing serious though. And he's not into one nighters" said Puck.

"So how come you and Santana moved out then?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Well I'd rather if we moved then Mikki. Because at least here, I knew she'd be safe having Blaine and Sam across the hall from her".

"It's sweet how you still look out for her" said Rachel.

"Well she's family and I promised Aunt Midge, that I'd keep an eye on her and I'm not about to break that promise" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and rubbed her hands up her arms.

"Are you cold? Did you want to head back inside?" asked Puck.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

Puck went over to the window and pulled it back open.

"If you ever want to talk Puck, I'm here as well" said Rachel, going over to the window.

Puck looked at her and gave her a smile. "Thanks Rach, that means a lot".

Rachel nodded and Puck climbed back inside and then helped her back in.

"Thanks" said Rachel as Puck closed the window and Blaine let out a resounding "Aha" and started to place tile on to the Scrabble board, using the Y from Mikki's word.

"Finally" said Brittany as Mikki came up from her lying position on the ground.

The three of them looked at the word, that Blaine had played.

"Is that even a word?" asked Sam.

"Yeah what is 's' 'yota'" said Mikki, sounding it out.

"Syota, and that's eight points" said Blaine, going to write on his score card.

"Whoa hold it" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her. "What?"

"None of us have ever heard that word before" said Brittany.

"Challenge" said Sam.

Blaine groaned as Mikki grabbed her phone and typed the word into the dictionary on there.

"It's not in here" said Mikki, shaking her head.

"Okay, so take off the tiles Blainey" said Brittany.

"Guys, come on. It is a word" said Blaine.

"Oh don't lie, you're just making up words and hoping not to get caught out on it" said Mikki.

"It's Tagalog" said Blaine.

"A what a log?" asked Brittany.

"Tagalog, Filipino. It means sweetheart" replied Blaine.

"Dude, you can't use words from there" said Sam.

"Yeah, they have to be English" said Brittany.

"Fine, I forfeit then" said Blaine, removing the tiles he had placed.

"Haha, the half Filipino hobbit is out" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her. "Can you not call me that?".

"What?" asked Mikki. "Half Filipino or hobbit?"

"Both, it's really insulting" said Blaine.

"Well you are half Filipino and you're short like a hobbit, so it kind of fits" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Don't see me calling you should be Jew, but is Catholic because mom married a Catholic, mouse" said Blaine.

Mikki just glared at him.

"You know what I'm just going to go" said Blaine standing from his spot on the floor.

"See you tomorrow Britts" he said.

"Yeah" she replied.

Blaine walked over to the apartment door, opening it and looked at Puck and Rachel. "Bye guys" he said.

"Yeah bye" replied Rachel.

"See you man" said Puck.

Blaine nodded and left the apartment, closing it behind him.

"You know I should get going too" said Brittany.

"Same" said Sam, as the two of them stood up.

"So I win by forfeit, awesome" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"You win because you pissed off Blaine and he left and now it's boring" said Sam.

"Yeah, go a bit easier on the guy huh Mik" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "When he stops being mean to me, I'll stop being mean to him".

Puck shook his head and went over to her. "I mean it".

Mikki looked at him and sighed. "Fine".

Puck nodded and kissed her on the top of the head. "'kay, I'll call you tomorrow".

"Yeah" she replied.

"Night" said Puck.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki.

"See you girls later" said Sam.

"Yeah bye Sam" said Rachel.

Mikki just gave him a wave and Brittany also.

"Bye Rachey" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah night Brittany" she replied.

Puck, Sam and Brittany went to leave the apartment.

"See you Rach, and thanks for listening" said Puck.

"Sure, and same with you. Bye" she replied.

"Bye" replied Puck, the three of the leaving the apartment.

Rachel went over to where Mikki was packing up the Scrabble game.

"So, what were you and my cousin talking about out there?" asked Mikki, looking at her as Rachel started to help putting the tiles back in the box.

"Just stuff" replied Rachel.

"Stuff?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Come on Rach, you can tell me" said Mikki.

"Really, it was just stuff" she replied.

Mikki looked at her as she put the lid on the Scrabble box.

"You know, I know you use to have a crush on him in high school" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and blushed.

"Didn't all the girls, though?" asked Rachel.

"Uh no hello, he's my cousin" said Mikki.

"Well of course not you. But all the other girls did" said Rachel.

Mikki just looked at her.

"I mean he was on the football team, and he had a really nice singing voice. What wasn't to like" said Rachel.

"Hmm, well to me he's just Puck, who use to threaten to cut the head off my dolls, when I asked him to play with me" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "I guess that's family for you".

"Yeah" replied Mikki, as she went over to the closet and put the game back in it.

"Anyway I'm going to turn in. So, umm night" said Rachel.

"Yeah night" replied Mikki as Rachel went to her room.

Mikki laughed to herself as she headed to her own room to sleep, wondering if Rachel's high school crush might be returning.

"Stranger things have happened" she said and the headed off to bed herself.

* * *

_End Note: For those who are curious - I have put to my Tumblr - the floor plans of the apartments from FRIENDS; which is how I see the apartments in my head as I write (as said I am a very visual person) and also so you can see the layout as well also and know how the apartments look._  
_And if you never watched FRIENDS, then it's probably a good idea!_  
_Also if you head over to Tumblr I have a post on there, and that is a more detailed back line to this story, it will give you more insight as to how Puck and Mikki are related, what I said about the religion of the two of them in this story and also a lot of other things._  
_This is going to save long notes and the start and end of the chapters as well._  
_And also as well, I might post some tidbits & teasers of my other Glee stories that I have on my computer as well - the ones listed in the profile!_

_Drop me a review or PM on here, and let me know if you do. (Or even on Tumblr if you have an account)_  
_Would love to know if people are using this other way of finding out more about my stories._

_Anyway, once again thanks for all the love on this story, and hopefully will be back up soon with more!_  
_Enjoy the next ep of Glee - and I will be watching it too, shortly after it airs in the US (it will be Wednesday night here!)_

_Until the next time, KJ xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Again, thanks for all the reviews on this. I was hoping to have this chapter up by the weekend, however I spent all of it at rehearsals for a show that I am involved with.  
Firstly, let me just say what the hell was that "CHUMS" plot line?! I sat there the whole entire time last Wednesday night after I downloaded thinking 'WTF!'  
I can honestly promise you that this story will be nothing like that hot mess - yes, some of the other "Glee" characters will pop up, but it isn't going to be random reasons for them being there just because, and even then it's probably not going to be everyone.  
All that are going to be there, will be used for some kind of well constructed and planned out plot advancement._

_ Anyway here is the next chapter of the story - and in this is probably the major part that I am going to start using in my story, and that is music.  
Mainly because I feel music can convey a lot more as to what needs to be said, and also because there are going to be some times when it will be playing a very HUGE part down the track of this story.  
There are three songs in this chapter. (In the song that is in the story; Rachel will be bold, Mikki in italics and together will be bold italics) _

_Also as well we see a couple of minor characters starting to play more of a little part, and that will be a key down the track as well to some plot lines that are coming up. And surprised that no one guessed who the 'waiter' is. _

_I have pretty much got the whole thing planned out now, so I know exactly where I am heading with this.  
Hopefully will have the next chapter up by the weekend, it is finished. Just want to give this one a bit of time on here before I post the next installment._

_ I should quickly mention that none of the songs in the chapter belong to me - and much like it is with a disclaimer regarding the characters from the show, in all intended purposes this a fanfiction and I am not making any money off it.  
If I could possibly get around just mentioning the songs sung, then I would - but in the case of this story it's not as simple as that, due to the things that happen at particular points of a song.  
So therefore it's kind of needed that they be in there, and I apologise if people have problems with this. I have only actually written in one song, in it's entirety here. I do have the original unedited version, with the three songs in it. So just PM me and I will gladly put it on to my Tumblr page, however it's not that much of a difference really. Until then, you know what do to - review, fave and follow! KJ xoxoxo._

* * *

Chapter 4.

The next morning, Rachel walked out of her room and into the kitchen area of the apartment. Mikki was already out there having her breakfast.

"Morning" said Rachel.

"Oh hey morning" replied Mikki, looking up at her.

Rachel put her cell phone that she had with her on the table and then walked over to the fridge to grab her soy milk.

"So the guys aren't here this morning" said Rachel, as she grabbed a bowl from the counter and then sat down at the table with Mikki.

"Contrary to belief, they're not here every day. I don't let them have breakfast here all the time" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Or you maybe pissed Blaine off more then you realise last night".

Mikki looked at her. "Hey, he was being an annoying ass and pissing me off just as much".

Rachel shook her head as she poured some muesli from the box into her bowl and then put the soy milk over, as her phone beeped to indicate that a text message had come through.

She placed the milk back down and quickly stirred the milk through with her spoon and grabbed her phone, unlocking it.

"Oh you have gotten to be kidding me" said Rachel.

"What?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"It's Jesse" she said.

"Cheating ex fiancé douchebag Jesse?" asked Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah listen to this" she said.

"Hi Rachel, I see that you have come and moved all your stuff out of our apartment. But I failed to notice that you didn't leave the one thing I was hoping you would, and that is your engagement ring. So if you could please return that to me as soon as possible, then it would greatly appreciated. Thank you, Jesse"

Mikki looked at her. "He wants the ring back?"

Rachel nodded. "Do you still have it? You haven't thrown it into the Hudson or anything like that?" asked Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "As tempting as that would be, no. I still have it" said Rachel.

Mikki shook her head. "I can't believe he has the nerve to ask for the ring back, he cheated on you for god sakes. I mean come on, at least let you pawn it and get some money for it" said Mikki.

"Maybe I should message him that back, that I don't have the ring anymore because I pawned it and if he wants he can go the shop it's at and pay to get it back" said Rachel.

"Yes, but you haven't though" said Mikki.

"I know, but he would probably think if I send him to a pawn shop and it's not there, that someone has already bought it" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "That's kind of evil Rach, I like it" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, and went to compose a message back to Jesse.

"But wait, I have a better idea" said Mikki.

Rachel stopped typing her reply and looked at her.

"Can I see the ring?" asked Mikki.

"Umm sure, it's in my room. I'll go get it" said Rachel, standing from the table.

Mikki nodded and laughed to herself, eating more of her own muesli, as Rachel walked into her room to retrieve the wedding ring.

"So this is it" said Rachel, coming back out and showing Mikki the ring.

Mikki placed open her hand and Rachel handed it to her.

"This is white gold right" said Mikki.

"Yeah white gold and diamonds" replied Rachel sitting down.

"Okay, well that can work" said Mikki.

"What can work?" asked Rachel.

"Silver can look almost identical to white gold and you can get cheaper stones that look exactly like diamonds, and let's face it most men when it comes to jewellery are completely clueless" said Mikki.

"Not following" said Rachel.

"Okay, I know a jewellery place that sells rings, at less than half the price, such as cubic zirconia and also rock crystal. So you can probably get an exact replica of this one" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded, catching on to what Mikki was saying.

"And I give Jesse the fake one and keep the real one" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "Yep and if he ever gives it to another girl, well the jokes on him".

"That is so evil, I love it" said Rachel.

"Well yeah" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"So you think that I can find a replica of it" said Rachel.

"99% sure, it looks like a pretty standard sort of ring" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, there is nothing that unique about it that's for sure" said Rachel, taking the ring from Mikki and looking at it.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

"And then because I really don't want the real one anyway, I can then pawn it and get some nice cash for it" said Rachel.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Rachel as she started to continue to type the message back to Jesse.

"I really don't want to have to go around to his apartment to drop the ring off, and I definitely don't want him to know where I am living now" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Well have him met you somewhere like the Beanery then" said Mikki.

"Yeah, okay sure that's a good idea" said Rachel, and started to type but then stopped.

"When though? How long will it take to get a replica of the ring?" asked Rachel.

"Today's Tuesday, so a couple of days. So ohh, get him to come to the Beanery on Friday night, when it's open mic night, go in there looking smoking hot because you're going to sing anyway and hello you need to be looking hot for that, and give him the ring then" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at Mikki and laughed. "When did you become so evil and conniving?".

Mikki laughed. "I have always been evil and conniving" replied Mikki.

Rachel laughed and typed her message to Jesse and sent it.

"Okay done" she replied, and put the phone down and continued to eat her muesli.

"And you know the best thing about making him come down to the Beanery to get the ring from you, is that the others will be there to back you up if he tries anything" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And knowing Puck, Sam and Blaine, even though he is a hobbit. They will definitely back you up" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, and I might add also there is nothing wrong with being short".

"Well except for when you want something from a really high shelf, because admittedly I have put stuff on higher shelves here that I have bought just so Blaine can't reach it" said Mikki.

"That's so mean" replied Rachel as her phone beeped again.

"Yep" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"Uhh, Jesse wants to know what time on Friday, as he has a performance starting at 8pm" said Rachel.

"Tell him 7pm, that will give him enough time to get there and get back to the theatre" said Mikki. Rachel nodded and texted him back the time.

"So did you want to meet up for lunch and check out this jewellery store and hopefully get a replica?" asked Mikki.

Rachel looked at her and nodded and Mikki stood from the chair and went over to the dishwasher to put the used bowl in it.

"Sure, I have a lunch break from twelve thirty to one thirty. Is that good for you?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah it's fine, I can take lunch whenever. As long as I don't have a client, which I don't today" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and stood from her chair and also went to the dishwasher placing her bowl and spoon in there.

"Okay, so meet at quarter to one at the Beanery" said Rachel.

"Yeah, that's fine, the jewellery store is two blocks from there, so we should be able to at least go there" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded. "And if we have some time, maybe check out Bloomingdales or something. I think a new outfit for Friday night is in order" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Evil Rachel, you're going to give Jesse back his ring looking incredibly and deliberately hot aren't you".

"Yep, got to make him see the good thing he cheated on" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed as Rachel's phone beeped again and she grabbed it off the table and laughed. "That is fine, don't be late" she read.

"Oh don't worry we will be late, by like ten minutes. After all we have to make sure that when he sees you he will be begging for a second chance and you can tell him to go to hell" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Now that is definitely evil. You'll make him be late for stage and they might have to send on another cast member in his place" said Rachel.

"Oh really, what a pity" replied Mikki with a laugh, as Rachel laughed also.

"Okay, we should really get going if we don't want to be late for work" said Rachel.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the two of them left their apartment and headed off to work.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

The next day before she headed to NYADA for work, Rachel went to the Beanery. Even though it had only been a few days, she had become addicted to the Soy Vanilla Latte and was definitely craving one that morning.

She walked inside the shop and saw a familiar blonde sitting at one of the tables, reading a book.

"Hey Brittany" she said, going over to her. However there was no reply.

"Brittany" said Rachel, in a sing song voice, thinking that the blonde was fully absorbed in the book she was reading and probably didn't hear her the first time.

The book was lowered and the blonde looked at her. "I'm not Brittany" she replied and went back to reading.

Rachel laughed. "What. I know I have only kind of known you a few days. But yeah you're Brittany".

The blonde didn't reply and the regular waiter in the coffee shop that always seemed to be there, came over with a medium sized box.

"Here you go Cyndy. Twenty baby cupcakes" he said, placing the box on the table.

The blonde marked her page and closed her book up and looked at him.

"Thanks Kurty, the kiddies will love them I'm sure" she replied.

"Oh well anything for one of my most favourite people" replied Kurt.

Cynthia nodded. "Wait, so you're not Brittany?" asked Rachel.

Kurt and Cynthia looked at her. "Cyndy you got to stop tricking people" said Kurt.

Cynthia laughed. "She was the one thought I was Britts" and looked at Rachel.

"I'm Cynthia Pierce, Brittany as you probably figured by now since we do look identical, is my twin sister" she said.

"Twins, wow. Umm yeah I guess that makes sense" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Cynthia laughed and Kurt shook his head.  
"I apologise for not clearing that up when you said I was Brittany. But we kind of like playing that trick on people, and making think they have gone mad or something when they think we are the other person" said Cynthia.

"No that's okay. Just I didn't realise Brittany was a twin" said Rachel.

"Well we don't go around broadcasting it, or anything like that. So we look alike and think kind of the same. But we are two different people" said Cynthia.

"Hmm exactly, Britts is a dance teacher and Cyndy is a kindergarten teacher" said Kurt.

"Oh, yeah well that's slightly different" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "Yeah, and we have different set of friends that we hang out with. But I like her friends and she likes my friends, so it works well" said Cynthia.

"Well I apologise for calling you Brittany" said Rachel.

Cynthia nodded. "And you're Rachel right. Britts did mention something about you, you're a high school friend of Mikki's" said Cynthia.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah I am, and I know Mikki from high school".

"Well it was really nice to meet you Rachel, but I really have to get going otherwise I am going to be really late" said Cynthia.

"Nice meeting you too" replied Rachel.

Cynthia stood from the stood she was sitting on and put her book in her bag and grabbed the box of cupcakes.  
"Thanks Kurty. I'll call you tonight. Love you" said Cynthia, quickly pecking him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure Cyndy, love you too" replied Kurt and Cynthia left the coffee shop.

"So let me guess, you want a Soy Vanilla Latte " said Kurt, looking at Rachel.

"You know my coffee order already" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and laughed. "I make it a habit of getting to know the orders of my regulars".

"I'm a regular already?" asked Rachel.

Kurt laughed and walked back to behind the counter and Rachel went over to the customer side. "Well you seem to be coming friends with some of my best customers, so I think you're going to be very much a regular here" said Kurt.

Rachel laughed. "Well with service like this, the waiter knowing your coffee order after only a few days, I think I will most definitely be a regular. That and your Soy Vanilla Latte is so amazing".

Kurt looked at her and smiled as her made her coffee.

"Yeah thanks, and it's owner not waiter" he said.

"Wow, really you own this place?" asked Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Uh huh for about 3 years now".

"That's awesome" said Rachel.

"Yeah, it wasn't what I ever pictured myself doing. But I like it. You get to meet some really interesting people" said Kurt.

Rachel nodded. "So it Cynthia your girlfriend?" she asked.

Kurt burst out laughing. "No, no. God no, we're just friends. I'm definitely not interested her in that way".

"I just thought with her saying she loves you and all, that maybe she was" said Rachel.

"No, I'm gay. So there will never be anything between us" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and didn't reply.

Kurt noticing the quietness looked at her. "Oh god, I shouldn't have told you that, you're a homophobe aren't you?" he asked.

"What no, of course not. I have two dads, it's just I wasn't expecting you to blurt something like that out. Most people don't go around announcing it to the whole world, even now with it being kind of more accepted and that" said Rachel.

Kurt looked at her and smiled and he started frothing the soy milk for her latte.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am or anything, it's just that even now there are still quite a few homophobic people around" said Kurt.

"Oh I know that, I grew up in Ohio. And my dads were in the minority when it came to their sexuality" replied Rachel.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Kurt.

"Where did you grow up?" asked Rachel.

"Umm, Culver City and I can tell you it's not much better when it came to being a gay teen" said Kurt.

"Sad, that even now people can't accept people for who they are and who they want to love" said Rachel.

"Hmm that's very true" said Kurt as he poured the frothed milk into the takeaway coffee cup for Rachel and then placed a lid on it.

"There we go, one Soy Vanilla Latte" said Kurt, going to hand it to her.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, going to grab her purse out of her bag.

"On the house" replied Kurt.

Rachel looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's nice to find a kindred spirit in a way. Someone who doesn't seem in anyway repulsed by me" said Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "I very much doubt anyone is repulsed" she replied.

"Some are" he replied.

"Well it's there loss" replied Rachel.

Kurt nodded.

"Thanks for the latte" said Rachel.

"Sure anytime" replied Kurt.

"I'll see you later. I really have to be getting to work" said Rachel.

"Okay, see you later" replied Kurt.

Rachel then left the coffee shop and Kurt got back to the many things he had to do as owner to run it.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel got ready after the both finished work and had a quick dinner that Rachel prepared and then headed down to the Beanery. They walked through the door, just after seven o'clock, to the sounds of the piano that had been taking from storage room for the night_, _and where Blaine was playing _'Something's Coming'._

Mikki and Rachel looked at and gave him a wave as he played and he smiled back.

Mikki went over to Puck and Brittany, were sitting on the sofa and Sam in one of the arm chairs that had been moved around to face the stage area.

Jesse was in the coffee shop sitting at one of the tables, impatiently taping his fingers on it. "You said you'd be here at seven" said Jesse, noticing Rachel.

"Sorry we got held up" said Rachel, walking over to the table, as Mikki sat on the sofa next to Puck.

He turned to look to Rachel, as he saw her talking to Jesse. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Douchebag ex fiancé, he wants his ring back" replied Mikki.

Puck just nodded and looked at him.

Ohh, let's see" said Brittany turning also.

"Yeah, this should be good" said Sam standing, and sitting on the arm of the sofa near Brittany so that he could have a better view.

Blaine even though still playing looked over at Rachel talking with Jesse, whilst still trying to sing.

"Uh crap" said Blaine as he played some wrong notes, whilst looking over them  
_  
_"The ring Rachel, please. I need to be getting to work" said Jesse.

"Of course" replied Rachel, smiling at him and getting the ring that she and Mikki had found that was identical, out of her bag and handing it to Jesse.

"There we go" she said.

"Great thanks" he replied, not even bothering to look at it and instead just shoved it into his jacket pocket.

"What that's it. No big apology, you have absolutely nothing to say to me beside thanks" said Rachel.

Jesse looked at her. "What do you want Rach? An explanation as to why I cheated on you or something?".

"I just want to know why?" asked Rachel.

Blaine finished playing the song and looked towards the coffee shop patrons.  
"Umm thanks" he said, as there was some applause and got up from the piano stool and went over to the others.

"What we looking at" said Blaine, coming up behind Mikki.

"Rachey's ex" said Brittany.

"Hmm, he looks like a complete jerk" said Blaine, as Jesse listed numerous reasons as to why he did what he did.

Puck scoffed. "Please more like major jerk" he said, looking to Rachel and noticing that she was trying her hardest not to cry.

Jesse turned and looked at them. "What are you all looking at?" he asked.

"When we figure that one out, we'll let you know" said Sam.

"Whatever, have a nice life Rachel" said Jesse, standing from the table, and went to leave.

Mikki stood up and went over to Rachel and gave her a hug. "You don't need him".

Rachel nodded. "I think I just want to sing" she said.

Mikki looked at her and nodded and the two of them handed their bags to Brittany and headed up to the vacant stage. Mikki went through the song bank and cued up the song that they were going to perform, having checked with Kurt the other day if the song was in there. Rachel grabbed the microphone from the mic stand near the piano and Mikki grabbed the other one.

"Hi I'm Mikki as sure most of you know here, and this is my friend from high school Rachel. And we've got a little song to put some rock into your night" said Mikki and started the song, and Rachel took a deep breath.

Jesse who was just near the door and about to leave, stopped and looked at the stage as they started to sing the song.

**_Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La_**

The others all also turned their attention to the stage to watch Mikki and Rachel sing.

_You come from here, I come from there._sang M  
ikki, pointing firstly towards Jesse for the here, and then to her friends for the there  
**  
You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere.**  
sang Rachel as she looked towards Jesse.

**_We're more alike than. Anybody could ever tell _**_(ever tell)**  
**_they both sung and Mikki put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.  
**  
Friday, we're cool, Monday, we're freaks.  
**sang Rachel, as Jesse walked out of the coffee shop.  
_  
Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak.  
_Rachel and Mikki looked at one another and laughed and continued on with the song.

**But we kick it off, let loose, and LOL **_(LOL)_  
_It may seem cliché For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
_**(that you're not alone)**

**And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact I got your back**  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
_They looked towards what they could now both claim to be their friends, and they smiled at the them. The smiles being returned from the four sitting down, as they listened to the Mikki and Rachel, who both clearly seemed to be having fun up on the stage singing together.  
**_  
'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team .Chasing down the dream. We're one and the same!_**  
**_Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La_**  
**I'm kinda like you. You're kinda like me.**  
_  
We write the same song. In a different key_  
**_It's got a rhythm, you and me. Can get along (get along)_**  
_And it may seem cliché. For me to wanna say that you're not alone  
_**(here I go again)**  
**And you can call me uncool. But it's a simple fact. I still got your back (yeah)  
**_(I still got you're back) _  
**_'Cause we're one and the same. We're anything but ordinary. One and the same . _**

**_I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene, We're one and the same!_**  
**(yeah, yeah)**  
_Cause we're one and the same..._  
**We're anything but ordinary**  
_One and the same..._  
**We're something more than momentary!**  
_Cause we're one.. _  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**  
_Cause we're one.._  
**We're anything but ordinary  
**_(Anything but ordinary)_  
**_You and me the perfect team. Chasing down the dream.  
Ohh, you and me the perfect team. Shaking up the scene. We're one and the same!  
Hey! Hey! Hey! La, La, La, La, La. Hey! Hey! Hey!_**

Mikki and Rachel finished the song to a huge round of applause from the people in the coffee shop, as well as cheers from Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany. Rachel put the microphone back where she had taken it from and Mikki returned the other one to the other mic stand.

"Thank you" said Rachel, giving Mikki a hug.

Mikki laughed and returned the hug. "Sure anytime" she replied.

Rachel nodded and the two of them went over to the others.

"Wow we did not know you could sing like that Rachel" said Blaine.

"I did" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"And not only did you sing amazingly, but both of you..." Sam whistled.

"Well had to make Jesse see what he was missing by cheating on Rachel" said Mikki.

"Not that he really noticed and not that it would have mattered if he did, I'd never go back to him because there is no way I could be with someone who cheated on me" said Rachel, as she sat down on the couch between Puck and Brittany.

"His loss, because just wow" said Blaine as Mikki perched herself on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah and I don't know if you noticed but he didn't even really look at the ring when I gave it to him, he just shoved it in his jacket pocket and that was it" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it serves him more than right, then" said Mikki, with a laugh also.

Rachel nodded.

"Wait not following" said Sam.

Mikki and Rachel looked at one another and laughed.

"The ring that Rach gave him back, isn't actually the one that Jesse gave her" said Mikki.

"But he would have realised that it wasn't the same one, right" said Brittany.

Rachel shook her head.

"Mikki knows this place that has cheap jewellery as well as the high end stuff and we were able to find the same ring completely identical" said Rachel.

"Yeah I know the place Mik took me there once to get something for Ma for her birthday" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Uh huh and we were able to get a ring for about $400" said Mikki.

"Why would you want to spend money on something to give back to that jerk though?" asked Blaine.

"Because my actual ring that he gave me it's worth about two grand" replied Rachel.

"Okay yeah wow" said Blaine.

"So I told Rachel that she should get a cheap imitation of it and pawn the real one for some big bucks" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Note to self, never by Mikki any expensive jewellery. Because she will just get a fake, wear that and pawn the real one" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "And like you'd ever buy me any jewellery".

"True, you are correct there. Never" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Well in all honestly Rach I think you're better without the jerk in your life" said Sam.

Rachel nodded as Kurt came over.

"Can I get you guys anything, your usual? Or maybe a tea?" he asked.

"A tea would be nice. Do you have any herbals?" asked Rachel, looking at him.

Kurt nodded. "I will bring you a list".

Rachel nodded.

"And can maybe one of you people sing or something. Puck, Blaine" said Kurt, walking over to the counter.

"Yeah sure" replied Puck standing and going to head up to the stage.

Kurt came back over to them, and handed Rachel the tea menu.

"Hey Anderson, help me out here" said Puck.

Blaine looked at him. "Huh?" he asked.

"I need you on the keys" he said, pointing to the piano and picked up the guitar that was on stage.

"Okay" said Blaine, standing from the chair and Mikki then took it over.

Blaine walked up to the stage. "What you want to do?" he asked.

Puck smiled and looked towards Rachel who was busily reading the tea menu and whispered something into Blaine's ear.

"Yeah okay, I know it, simple" said Blaine.

Puck nodded and Blaine went and sat on the piano stool and Puck grabbed the stool that was tucked away on the stage in the corner to sit on that.

"Hey guys. So this song goes out to a very special girl, although I probably should get use to calling her a woman now. But whatever the case this one's for you Rachel" said Puck.

Rachel looked up from reading to Puck on the stage.

"What?" she said, slightly reddening in the face as Puck started to play _'Sweet Caroline' _ on the guitar with Blaine accompanying on this piano.

Mikki looked at her cousin on the stage as the others also looked at him as well, Rachel still having slightly flushed cheeks.

Some of the other coffee shop patrons picked up on the well known cut in to the song and did that as Puck sang._  
_  
Puck looked in the direction of Rachel, who couldn't at this point not blush bright red.

As they got to the end of the song, Puck did a small riff on the guitar as Blaine also finished playing the piano. The coffee shop audience clapped and Blaine and Puck came down from the stage.

"That was interesting song choice" said Sam.

Puck looked at him. "Well you know I thought Rachel needed a bit of cheering up after seeing that idiot of an ex fiancé of hers, and Neil Diamond is a fellow Jew and I know how to play the song, so yeah" said Puck.

"Rachel, what tea did you want?" asked Kurt, coming over to her.

Rachel looked at him. "Oh umm, I'm not sure yet" she replied, removing her steady gaze from Puck. "Okay let me know when you're ready" said Kurt, and walked over to another customer who was trying to get his attention.

"You want to move out of my seat Mikayla" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her. "First of all I don't see your name on it Anderson, and secondly do not call me Mikayla" she said, getting up.

"Well it got you to move" said Blaine, with a laugh and sat back down in the chair as Puck went to sit on the sofa again.

Mikki however quickly grabbed his hand. "We need to talk" she said looking at him.

"So talk" said Puck.

"In private" replied Mikki.

"Okay" said Puck.

Mikki nodded and dragged Puck to the door to go outside.

"Gees Mikayla, a little warning huh" said Puck.

"Do not call me Mikayla" said Mikki as she opened the door of the coffee shop and pushed Puck outside.

"What the hell is that about?" asked Sam.

"Don't know" replied Brittany as the four of them looked to outside, to see Mikki and Puck standing outside in front of the window talking.

"Mikki doesn't look happy with him though" said Brittany.

"Man is she PMS'ing or something. The guy didn't do anything to deserve to be yelled at" said Blaine.

"Well whatever it is, clearly it's some kind of family thing" said Sam.

"Does anyone know how to lip read?" asked Rachel.

"I think Mikki is saying something about a cat and Puck is replying that he doesn't like cats" said Brittany as she looked through the window.

"Why would they be talking about cats out there" said Blaine.

"Maybe Mikki is suggesting that he get one so that he isn't so lonely now that Santana has left him" said Brittany.

"And you think a cat is Mikki's solution to not being lonely" said Sam.

"Well I talk with Lord Tubbington if I have had a bad day, and he helps me" said Brittany.

"Umm, who's Lord Tubbington?" asked Rachel.

"Britt's cat, her very large and obese cat" replied Blaine.

"He's not obese, just big boned and he is really intelligent" said Brittany.

"I do agree there, the cat that my dads have at home always knew when I was upset in high school, and she would always come to me when I was" said Rachel.

"Hmm not a cat person, much prefer dogs at least with those you can take them out for a walk or even a run" said Sam.

"And pick up cute chicks" said Blaine.

"That too" replied Sam with a laugh.

"You don't have a dog though" said Rachel.

"Well no, but that's only because we can't in the apartment. But if we did we would totally use it to pick up hot chicks" said Sam and Blaine nodded his head in reply.

They glanced back out the window just as Mikki hit Puck on the side of the head and walked away heading back to the door and coming inside.

"Everything okay?" asked Brittany.

"Fine, I just needed to talk to about Noah something" said Mikki as she sat on the couch next to Rachel.

Puck walked back into the coffee shop and walked over to the others, grabbing one of the chairs from the nearby table and sitting on that.

"You okay, man?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at him and quickly to Mikki and nodded. "Yeah, fine. No probs here" he said.

"Hey Kurt" yelled Mikki.

"Yeah?" he asked from over the counter where he was making up some orders.

"Do you have any of the tea with like the lavender and camomile still" said Mikki.

"Yeah, want a cup?" asked Kurt.

"That be great thanks" replied Mikki.

"Okay, give me a few minutes to make it for you" said Kurt.

"Sure" replied Mikki.

"Are you getting a cat?" asked Brittany, looking at Puck, who in turn was glancing at Rachel, under the watchful stare of Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde.

"That's what Mikki was talking to you about outside" said Brittany.

Puck shook his head. "No not getting a cat Britts, it was just some family stuff".

"Told you all" replied Sam, with a knowing laugh.

"Hey, you might know is this one nice?" asked Rachel, looking at Mikki and pointing to one of the teas on the list.

Mikki looked at the one Rachel was indicating.

"Yeah, that one and also the afternoon tea are really nice" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay. I might give the evening one a try then" said Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "You'll like it" she replied.

"I'll wait till Kurt comes over with yours and get one" said Rachel.

"Oh no need" said Mikki, looking back up to the counter.

"And one good evening tea for Rach as well too please, Kurt" said Mikki.

"Sure. Did you want milk in that Rachel because I don't know how it will go with the soy one" said Kurt.

"Black is fine, thank you" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded and went back to brewing the coffee and teas.

"It is nicer black" said Mikki.

"Oh okay good" replied Rachel.

"Yeah, just don't make a habit of yelling at the wait staff or even owner like Mikki here. Studies show they tend not to like it and will probably to something to your order" said Blaine.

"Oh please, Kurt loves me. I'm one of his favourite people here" said Mikki.

"Yeah whatever you reckon" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Okay can the two of you seriously not go day a day without arguing" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin and Blaine glared at his best friend.

"Well she annoys me a lot of the time" said Blaine.

"You know it's probably not that she annoys you, but more the fact that you have the hots for her" said Sam.

"Okay eww, gross" said Mikki.

"Well isn't that what they tell us when we are kids that if a boy teases us, then they must like us" said Brittany.

"I do not like her" said Blaine, pointing to Mikki.

"Yeah, well good and ditto" said Mikki.

"Not even if we were the last two people on earth and had to repopulate it. Humanity could die out and cease to exist for all I care" said Blaine, as Kurt came over with the teas for Mikki and Rachel.

"Here we go ladies, enjoy" said Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt" said Rachel.

"You're welcome enjoy" he replied.

"Thanks Kurt" said Mikki and looked over to Blaine. "And I'd rather sleep with a gorilla" she said.

"I pity the gorilla then" said Blaine.

"Oh I'm sorry am I insulting your family" said Mikki, as she drank her tea.

Blaine glared at her.

"Mikayla" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Seriously last warning" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go" said Mikki, finishing off her tea, quickly and placed the cup on the table. "I had a really bad day, Sue was in the worst of moods and I just want to go home to bed and think of ways to maybe murder her".

"If you need to talk Minnie, I'm here" said Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and friend and smiled.

"Maybe take you up on that offer tomorrow if I am still feeling down".

Brittany nodded. "Okay you know how to find me" she replied.

Mikki laughed and stood up, grabbing her handbag.

"I'll see you guys later. Rach, see you back at home" said Mikki.

"Yeah okay" replied Rachel.

"You be right to get home on your own?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's only two blocks" said Mikki.

"I can walk with you, if you want" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I just really want to be alone, but thanks".

"Well can you text me when you get home then?" asked Puck.

"I will" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"See you Mik" said Sam.

"Yeah later" she replied and left the coffee shop, leaving the other five there to talk just a little bit longer before they too all parted ways.

* * *

_Songs used in this chapter:_  
_"One and the Same" (Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez) - Rachel and Mikki. _  
_And I'm sure as Gleeks we all know the other ones: _  
_"Sweet Caroline" (Neil Diamond) - Puck._  
_"Something's Coming" (West Side Story) - Blaine. _

_Also please remember there is a poll up and running on my profile for the voting of baby names._  
_So if you can head over to that and cast a vote then it will be appreciated._

_And just one more quick question - I am going to be using Tina in a small part of the story in a little while, so which version of Tina do we want in terms of clothing -_  
_Punk_  
_Goth_  
_60's somewhat inspired (kind of like how she was to the end)_  
_If you could let me know in a review or PM - that would be awesome!_

_Till next chapter, _  
_KJ xoxoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N : Thanks once again for the reviews, follows and faves.  
As said this chapter was written before I posted the last one, so there isn't much to say a part from that.  
However this is a rather short chapter not even hitting 3,000 words (without the notes at start and end), but it's an essential one in moving the plot along!  
_

_I have virtually written up to chapter 9 and have as said before planned out the majority of this story and know where I am heading with it (and I refuse to listen to my bitchy Furby Boom, Sami; who has an obcession with Darren [and yes she is named after a certain song as well, which she adores] and who got completely pissed with Kurt's attitude on the recent ep of Glee. She did however have a complete and utter meltdown over Darren playing the guitar and screamed 'more, more, more')  
I also, did find it kind of funny that Blaine and Sam would be roommates (as did Sami, who wouldn't keep the comments about that to herself!), but told her no they're not living across the hall from Mikki and Rachel (her reply - no likey! Like I said she is quite nuts!)  
_

_Anyway this chapter sees a three month time jump - only because I want to keep the story moving forward and don't want to be writing pointless things that really have no bearing on the actual point that I will eventually reach. Two more Glee characters appear in this chapter, and we may see them for a few more and they do play a crucial part to both storylines for Rachel and Mikki; in different ways._

_So you know what to do from here - follow, fave and of course review.  
But remember as always to keep the reviews  
KJ xoxoxo  
_

* * *

Three months had passed and Rachel was honestly surprised how quickly it had gone by, since her almost marriage to Jesse. She was sitting in the kitchen, eating breakfast and flicking through numerous rental properties on her tablet. However she wasn't finding any that would be in her price range if she was to live on her own, or if they were in her range, they were too far from work and in a neighbourhood that probably wasn't the best to begin with.

Mikki came out of her room, as she put her earrings in.

"Hey" replied Mikki, going and sitting at the table and grabbing herself some muesli.

"Hi" replied Rachel, with a smile looking up at her.

"What you doing?" asked Mikki as she poured her milk over the muesli.

"Ohh, looking for another place" replied Rachel.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I can't be a burden on you much longer, I only said it was until I got my own place" replied Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Why do you think you're a burden?"

"Well you've gotten use to having this place to yourself and then I ask to move in kind of just unexpectedly after us not having really talked in a few years except for the occasional talks on Facebook. I just don't want to lose probably one of the only good friends I have left by staying out my welcome" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Rachel, just stop"

Rachel looked at her.

"I'm not asking you to move out, and you are more than welcome to keep living here" said Mikki.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Yes really, I don't mind you living here" said Mikki.

"Okay, umm thanks" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "I was thinking of getting a roommate probably eventually, and the thought of some random stranger whom I've never met living with me. No thanks".

Rachel laughed. "There are some weirdos out there that's for sure".

"Oh there definitely is, and knowing my luck. I would get them, unlike Blaine who actually has seemed to luck out with his roommates, Sam and also his previous one. Both awesome guys" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Are you sure though?" asked Rachel.

"Just keep paying me rent, buying your groceries and contributing towards the bills here and you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want" said Mikki.

"Thank you" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded. "So I'm going to one of Britt's jazz classes that she teaches separate from Julliard, tonight after work. Would you be interested in coming along?"

"Umm, yeah it sounds like it could be fun" said Rachel.

"Oh it is Britts classes are energetic and they are always without a doubt fun" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Sure what time does it start?" she asked.

"At five, and I will text you the address so you know where to go" said Mikki.

"That be good" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded as she finished off her muesli.

"Okay so I have to be going, I have the marketing team coming in from Gulden's today to hear the new advertising pitch" said Mikki, standing and going over to the dishwasher and putting her bowl in there.

"Good luck" said Rachel.

"Thanks" replied Mikki, as she went over to the couch and grabbed her handbag, portfolio bag with all her sketches and layouts in and also a bag with her dance stuff in.

"See you at Britt's dance class later" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I will text you the details of where, later. I gotta run" said Mikki.

"Okay bye" said Rachel.

"Bye" replied Mikki and left the apartment.

Rachel finished off her own breakfast, now a little less stressed without the worry of having to look for another apartment and then headed off to work herself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That afternoon, Mikki met Rachel outside of the dance studio where Brittany's dance class was held.  
They went up to the level where the classes were and walked into the room.

"Minnie" said Cynthia, running over to her when they got into the room.

Mikki laughed. "Hey Cyndy" she replied as the blonde girl hugged her.

"It's been a long time since you came to one of Britt's dance classes" said Cynthia.

"Yeah, just been completely snowed under with work" replied Mikki.

"Well all work and no fun, make for grumpy Mikki" said Cynthia.

Mikki looked at her. "I'm not grumpy"

"Really, you haven't been like extra mean to Blaine lately" said Cynthia.

"No more than usual" replied Mikki.

Cynthia laughed. "Well Britts said he looks depressed. So maybe give him a hug next time instead of making him sad".

"Fat chance of that happening" said Mikki.

Cynthia looked at her and then looked at Rachel.

"We need to be getting you a boyfriend, that's what I think" said Cynthia.

"And what are you thinking of playing match maker with me and Blaine, there Cynds" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, because I wouldn't wish you upon poor Blainey" she replied.

Mikki looked at her.

"Just kidding, you know I love you both. But you're like chalk and cheese, do not go together" said Cynthia giving her a hug.

Mikki laughed.

"Well if you know of any cute single guys, pass on my details" said Mikki.

"Hmm, okay is it still 1800 feisty mouse" said Cynthia with a laugh.

"Hasn't changed, nope" replied Mikki with a laugh also.

"Okay, people that is enough chit chat, class time" said Brittany, coming over to the three of them.

"Please go slow" said Rachel, looking at Brittany.

Brittany went and put her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Sit and watch first and then you can join in when you got the basic choreography down".

"Okay, yeah I'll do that" replied Rachel, and then Brittany began the dance lesson.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel was waiting in the room, along with Mikki, that the nurse in the emergency department had directed them too, having fallen at Brittany's dance class, and ended up hurting her ankle.

They were talking as the door opened and two doctors walked into the room.

"Rachel Berry" said the dark haired doctor.

"That would be me, the one sitting on here with her foot up" she replied.

"Well that would make sense" said the blonde haired doctor.

"Right, yes shut up" said the dark haired doctor looking at his colleague.

The blonde just smiled at him.

"I'm Doctor Duvul, that's Doctor Sterling" said the dark haired one.

"Rachel, and this is my friend Mikki" she replied.

"Hi" said Doctor Duvul, looking at her with a smile.

"Aren't you a little cute to be a doctor?" asked Mikki.

Doctor Duvul looked at her and Doctor Sterling laughed.

"Umm young, a little young" said Mikki.

They both looked at her as did Rachel.

"So my friends ankle" said Mikki, trying to avoid the looks they were giving her.

"Right" said Doctor Sterling, and began to examine Rachel's ankle.

"Why does there need to be two of you for a simple ankle examination" said Rachel.

"We like to make sure nothing gets missed here, and sometimes that does happen. So to rectify that problem we now have for cases such as yours two attendings examine" said Doctor Duvul, and glanced at Mikki with a smile.

Mikki noticed him doing this, and blushed slightly.

"So is it broken?" she asked, turning to Doctor Sterling.

"Please say no, please say no" said Rachel.

"It doesn't seem to be, but I think an x-ray would be good just to make sure" he replied.

"Okay, yeah. Whatever is needed" said Rachel.

"Well we will go get that organised and be back" said Doctor Duvul.

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"Be back soon" said Doctor Sterling and he and Doctor Duvul left the room.

Rachel looked at her friend.

"Oh my god" she said.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"You, and that line you came out with, about them being cute" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I meant young, honestly".

"Sure you did" replied Rachel, with a laugh and the two of them waited for the two doctors to return to finish Rachel's examination.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, after the doctors came to the conclusion that Rachel's ankle was only sprained; Mikki was helping her up the stairs of the apartment block, to the fifth floor where theirs was.

"Oww, oww, oww, oww" said Rachel, with every step she took as she had one arm around Mikki for some support.

"Why didn't you take the offer of the crutches, the doctors gave you" said Mikki.

"Because then we would have to take them back to the hospital" said Rachel.

"So?" asked Mikki, as they got to the fifth floor landing and went over to their apartment.

"Oh, you'd probably like that, because that way you could go back to see the cute doctors" said Rachel, with a laugh as Mikki opened the door and glared at her.

"Just get inside" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed, and walked slowly inside the apartment.

Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were all inside.

"Rach, are you okay?" asked Brittany, getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah fine, it's just a sprain" she replied.

"Seriously I need to be changing the locks" said Mikki as she closed the door and looked at the others.

"Yeah, but you'd be giving me a key anyway, so I'd be able to let these guys in" said Puck, standing and going over to Rachel.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Come and sit down, get the weight off it" said Puck, helping her over to the sofa, where Blaine was sitting also.

"Thanks" she replied, as she sat down and Puck got one of the cushions off the sofa and put it on the coffee table.

"Right, now foot up" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Really, it's fine Noah" she replied.

"If you have a problem with people pampering you princess, then too bad" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Exactly for the next few days we are your personal go getters" said Sam.

"I still feel really bad" said Brittany as she sat back down.

"It wasn't your fault Britts, honestly. It's just been so long since I've danced that I'm a little out of practice" said Rachel.

"Guessing you probably won't be dancing on it for a couple weeks now though" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and shook her head.

"Did you want anything Rach?" asked Puck.

"Umm, yeah some water would actually be really good. But you don't have to wait on me" said Rachel, going to get up.

"Nonsense, sit" ordered Puck.

Rachel looked at him and Puck looked over at Mikki in the kitchen where she was doing something.

"Hey Mik, can you get Rach some water?" he asked.

"You have two working legs, you do it" said Mikki.

"True, but you were the one who took Rach to a dance class, where she sprained her ankle, so you know, you should be the one doing stuff for her" said Puck.

Mikki glared at him and got a bottle of water out of the fridge and went over to the sofa and handed it to Rachel, and then hit Puck on the head.

"Next time move yourself" she said.

"And you wonder why you're single" said Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki and Rachel laughed.

"What's so funny Rach?" asked Sam.

"Oh just Mikki was flirting with the doctors who looked at my ankle" she replied.

"I was not flirting with them" said Mikki.

"Cute?" asked Brittany.

"Hmm, yes considering she actually asked them if they were a little cute to be doctors, I think Mikki totally thinks that" said Rachel.

"That was your pick up line, really" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him. "And like you have any better ones".

"Well I can tell you that none of them involve telling a girl I think she is cute" replied Blaine.

"Ohhh, let me guess yours would probably be. 'I'm looking to find a way back to middle earth, can you help?'" said Mikki.

"No, and like I would ever tell you what it was" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed. "Hmm, that's because you got no game, and you could never get me".

"I got to say that it is a pretty awesome pick up line though Mikki" said Sam.

"Huh?" she asked.

"The one about middle earth" said Sam.

"Yes, word of advice about women though Sam, most of us don't tend to be geeky over those sort of things" replied Mikki.

"Hence she said most women, Mikki here on the other hand probably would find something like that completely charming" said Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"Do you want to be in the emergency room?" she asked.

"Do you want see the cute doctors again?" asked Puck.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki, going slightly red in the face whilst the others laughed.

"Why would Mikki find it completely charming though a line about middle earth" said Brittany.

"Because she's weird and she watched the Lord of the Rings movies and those Potter movies all the time in high school" said Puck.

"What is this pick on Mikki day or something?" she asked.

"Yep, it's a nice change from it being pick on Blaine day" replied Blaine.

Mikki glared at him.

"Well I think it's high time you all leave so Rachel can actually get some proper rest" said Mikki.

Sam looked at his watch. "Yeah, it is getting kind of late".

"Thanks for caring so much guys" said Rachel.

"Not a problem Rach and you know I am just a quick call away if you need anything" said Puck, standing.

"And Sam and I, just right across the hall" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry Rachey" said Brittany, going and giving her a hug.

"It's fine Britts, honestly" replied Rachel.

"We'll see you tomorrow then" said Sam.

"I'll be here, since I am taking a few days off from work" said Rachel.

"Well I don't have anything on tomorrow, so we'll hang out here and watch some movies then" said Sam.

"That's sounds good, thanks Sam" said Rachel.

Sam nodded.

"Okay get some rest Rach, and we'll be by tomorrow" said Puck.

"Thanks guys, really. You've all be so kind to me, not only today but for the last few months, I really appreciate it" said Rachel.

"Well you're one of the gang now Rach, so get use to it" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"Okay get out of here, Rachel needs to get some rest" said Mikki, ushering her friends over to the apartment door.

"See you" said Puck.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a laugh opening the door.

The other three chorused a lot of "byes" also and then left.

Mikki went back over to the sofa and sat next to Rachel.

"Talk about your over reacting drama queens" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Ohh, it's sweet that they seem to care so much. If it was Jesse he would have just told me to suck it up and keep on going and not really even have cared" replied Rachel.

"What did you ever see in that guy?" asked Mikki.

"He was sweet when he wanted to be, but most of the time it really was all about him and how talented he was" replied Rachel.

"Well I think you can definitely do a lot better" said Mikki.

"Believe me I think that now too" replied Rachel with a small smile, and the two of them continued to talk for the remainder of the evening until they both went to bed.

* * *

_End note: Thanks for reading - will have the next chapter up soon.  
Hopefully by Monday, Tuesday at the latest; just have to finish editing it.  
_

_What do you think of who the doctors are?! :)  
And I bet anything that no one will ever guess who Blaine's previous roommate before Sam was...be advised this will not be disclosed to around chapters in the 30's (I have it all written out as to who it is and how we see them again, well first time for all of you, but not for some of the characters!)  
(And if you ask Sami she would also tell you that Mikki and Blaine just need to stop the meaness towards each other and get on with it, or maybe just get it on. If only that character was real, she would be rather happy!)_

_Until next time,_  
_Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Once again thanks so much for the faves, follows and also reviews on this story - it is honestly blowing me away all the support that this story is getting!_  
_This chapter isn't really Puckleberry heavy, and please don't hate me for that and also what else you read in this chapter._  
_I can however assure you that there will definitely be more interaction between them in the coming chapters and maybe, we might see the start of something._  
_However all that happens here, is kind of just advancing the plot lines of the others a bit more and is still important to where the story is heading._  
_And there is also a two week time jump here, just so that the story can advance a little more and get to where I need it to be in the next couple of chapters!_

_Anyway, the next three chapters are pretty much done. I will be back with the next one hopefully by the same time next week. I however have a overnight camp with some of my Joey Scouts and will be pretty much dead to the world on Monday (my time) - as it will be an incredibly long Saturday day and night, followed by the Sunday as well, before back home._  
_That and the fact that there about 500 people sleeping in a tin shed, on a concrete floor (don't worry I have a self inflating mattress!) and where some people snore rather loudly and it's like a symphony in their, means it will certainly not be great for a night's sleep, even if I do take ear plugs._

_So as usual, you all know what do to - review and if you haven't already please fave or follow the story! _

_Love to you all, KJ._

* * *

Wednesday after work, two weeks later; Sam had called all his friends to meet him at the coffee shop after they were done for the day.

He had just advised them that he had managed to obtain a booking for a national television commercial and was going to be shooting for it next week.

"So we can say we know a tv star, that's really awesome" said Brittany.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, that is if they even end up using it though".

"Still it's really awesome Sam. We're proud of you" said Mikki.

"Yeah and does this mean you might pay me back some of the money I have lent you over the past year?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him.

"If it books me more work, then yeah" replied Sam.

"I'm sure it will" replied Brittany, with a smile.

"Thanks Britts" said Sam, as one of the guys getting coffee at the counter, went to walk out and recognised Mikki and Rachel.

"Rachel, Mikki hi" said the dark haired doctor that they had seen at the hospital when Rachel had sprained her ankle.

Rachel and Mikki looked at him to see him and also the blonde haired doctor as well with him.

"Doctor Duvul, Doctor Sterling, hi" replied Rachel.

"It's Nick and that's Jeff" said the dark haired one.

"So how's the ankle now Rachel?" asked Jeff.

"Perfectly fine, thank you" she replied.

"That's good to hear" said Jeff.

Rachel nodded.

"So do you come here often" said Nick.

"Lame" said Blaine, hiding it behind a cough.

Mikki glared at him and then looked at Nick. "Pretty much all the time, can't say we've seen either of you here though".

"Hmm, first time. But got to say this coffee is pretty awesome, so we will most definitely be back again" said Jeff.

"And actually it's kind of great that we ran into you two" said Nick.

"Why's that?" asked Rachel.

"Are you busy on Friday night?" asked Nick.

"Hadn't made set plans, why?" asked Mikki.

"Well there's this fundraiser at the hospital and it would be kind of nice to bring dates for once" said Nick.

"Yeah Nicky is getting sick of me being his date. So if you two would like to come with us, then you'd be doing us both a huge favour" said Jeff.

Rachel looked at Mikki; and Mikki looked at Rachel, both giving each other a nod.

"Sure sounds like it could be fun" said Rachel.

"Great, and I hate to tell you but it will probably be really boring actually, but at least we will have someone besides each other to talk with" said Jeff, pointing to Nick.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel.

"So we can come by your place about six, and pick you up" said Nick.

"Umm sure" replied Mikki, grabbing her handbag and grabbing one of her work business cards out of it and a pen and writing her home address on it.

"And you live together right, you said something about that, the night at the ER" said Jeff.

"Yeah, we do" replied Rachel.

"Great, one easy stop then" said Jeff.

"Here you go" said Mikki, handing Nick the card with the address on.

He looked at the address and then turned it over to look at the other side.

"Mikayla Kapowski, Senior Copywriter; Sylvester Advertising Agency" read Nick.

"Wow you're in advertising" said Nick.

"Yeah, I am" she replied.

"That's really cool" replied Nick.

"Not as thrilling as being a doctor and saving lives, but I enjoy it" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Nick.

"Okay so, we will see you Friday night at six o'clock" said Jeff.

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"What's the dress attire?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, black tie. Is that okay?" asked Nick.

"Yeah it fine, Rach and I will have something to wear" said Mikki.

"Great, well I'm sure you will both look fabulous and we will see you Friday" said Jeff.

Nick was just looking at Mikki, with a small smile on his face.

"Okay romeo, let's get going" said Jeff, with a laugh grabbing his friend by the arm.

"See you Friday" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Nick just nodded. "Bye" said Jeff.

"Bye" replied Rachel and the two guys left the coffee shop.

"Ohhh, you two got dates Friday night" said Brittany.

"And absolutely nothing at all to wear" said Mikki.

"Well we go shopping tomorrow after work and find you some gorgeous dresses to go along with the cute doctors" said Brittany.

"They are kind of cute right" said Mikki.

"Totally, and I think the dark hair guy has a thing for you Mik" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed and blushed slightly.

"If he works at the hospital he should consider getting his head examined then" said Blaine.

Mikki scrunched up a paper napkin and threw it at him.

"And you should consider shutting your mouth before I do it for you permanently" said Mikki.

"Can we possibly go one day without one of you making a snide remark to one another?" asked Sam.

"No" replied Blaine and Mikki in unison.

The others laughed at their joint remark, and Mikki who looked at Blaine who shrugged his shoulders and she just shook her head.

The six of them finished off their coffees not longer after and once they paid Kurt, including tips, left the shop for home.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

Friday night, Mikki and Rachel were in their rooms getting ready. Brittany had come over to make sure they looked okay and was in the process of helping the two of them.

There was a knock at the apartment door and Brittany walked out of Rachel's room and went over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hello" said Jeff, when he saw her.

Nick looked at the card that he had with the address on.

"Umm, this is the right apartment for Mikki and Rachel?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm their friend Brittany, I was at the coffee shop the other day" said Brittany.

"Right, yes I remember now" said Jeff.

"Mik and Rach, are just getting ready. Come on in" said Brittany holding the door open.

"Thanks" replied Nick and the two of them walked in and Brittany closed the door.

"Mik, Rach, the guys are here" she yelled.

"Two secs" yelled back Mikki.

"Okay" replied Brittany.

"So, you don't have any cute single doctor friends do you?" asked Brittany.

"No, sorry" replied Jeff.

"Hmm, too bad" replied Brittany.

Mikki and Rachel came out of Rachel's room and walked over to them.

"Wow, you both look amazing" said Jeff, when he saw them.

"Thanks" replied Rachel.

"So we were thinking that Rachel I would accompany you and Mikki you could accompany Nick" said Jeff.

Rachel and Mikki looked at one another.

"That's fine with us" replied Mikki.

"Okay great" said Nick, holding his out to Mikki. "Shall we then"

"We shall" replied Mikki, taking Nick's hand.

"Rachel" said Jeff, holding out his hand.

Rachel took his hand and laughed. "Sure" she replied.

"Let's go then" said Mikki, opening the door, and the four of them walked out.

Brittany also walked out also, and Rachel closed the door behind her.

"I expect you to have them home at a decent time now" said Brittany.

Mikki and Rachel looked at her and laughed and Jeff and Nick looked at her slightly confused.

"Kidding, I'm just going to go and hang with the guys, have fun" said Brittany, going over to the apartment opposite in the hall, to knock on the door.

However as if on cue, before Brittany could knock the door was opened by Blaine.

"I heard you guys out here" he said, looking at Brittany and then at Mikki and Rachel and their dates for the evening.

"We're just leaving" said Rachel.

Blaine nodded at looked at the two guys.

"You were at the coffee shop the other day as well" said Jeff.

"Yeah, I'm friends with them" replied Blaine.

"That's really nice, being able to be friends with the people you live across the hall from. I wouldn't even know anyone in my building at all" said Nick.

"Well you don't strike me as the friendly type of guy" said Blaine.

Mikki glared at him and Blaine smiled at her in return.

"Okay, let's go shall we" said Rachel, trying to stop a full out war of words starting between Mikki and Blaine.

"Yes, lets" said Mikki.

"Have fun, call me tomorrow" said Brittany.

"I will" replied Mikki.

"See You Britts" said Rachel.

"Bye Rachey" she replied.

Mikki and Rachel left with their dates for the night and Brittany looked at Blaine.

"What the hell is your problem" she said.

"Problem, I got no problems" replied Blaine.

"Really, are you sure about that because it looks to me as if you're jealous maybe" said Brittany.

"Okay for the last time ever, I do not like Mikki" said Blaine.

"You sure about that, because you looked pretty much ready to murder those guys" said Brittany.

"I just think that they look like complete tools that all and think both Mikki and Rachel can do so much better" said Blaine.

"Hmm, yeah that's what it is" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Are you wanting to hang out here tonight or not Britts, because Sam is on his way with pizza and if you're not here then it means more for him and me" said Blaine.

"Of course I do, I don't have a date tonight and it's not like I can go and hang out at Puck's since he is at Lamaze class with Santana and Dani" replied Brittany.

"Yeah, I don't pity him one bit. Dealing with Santana normally is bad enough, but her pregnant. No thanks" said Blaine.

Brittany laughed. "Yeah".

"Come on in, we'll decide on a movie before Sam gets home with the pizza or otherwise we're going to be made to watch Avatar again" said Blaine.

"Anything but that" replied Brittany with a laugh and entered the apartment.

The two of the going to choose a movie before Sam got back there with the pizza.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW# 

Puck was already sitting in the room where the Lamaze class was to be held, with all the happy heterosexual couples, waiting for Santana and Dani.

"Sorry, we're late" said Santana, coming over to him with Dani close behind her.

"That's okay, you're here. That's the important thing" said Puck.

"Yeah I still don't get why we have to do this though, I mean it's not like I don't know how to breathe, I do it every day already" said Santana.

"Sweetie, it's important for both you and our baby, it means less stress when this little one is born" said Dani, placing her hand on Santana's rapidly growing stomach.

"Okay look I am fine with you and Santana, raising this baby for the most part Danielle, but can you please stop referring to it as your baby. It is in no way any part of you" said Puck.

"Don't make me hurt you Puckerman" said Santana.

"Come on Santana, give me a little credit here huh. It kind of really hurts that she keeps referring to our son or daughter as hers" said Puck.

"Well what am I meant to refer to it as Puck" said Dani.

"Oh I don't know your girlfriend's child, but not yours" said Puck.

"You're an arse Puckerman, I can see why Santana doesn't want to be with you anymore" said Dani.

Puck laughed at her. "That and she's a lesbian but that's the part you like the most, huh".

"Guys, enough. You're both stressing the hell out of me. Can we for the sake of this one, just all get along" said Santana.

"Of course sweetie" said Dani, kissing her on the cheek.

"So thankful I didn't eat before I came here tonight, because seriously wanting to vomit here" said Puck.

"Puck really" said Santana and he just looked at her in reply and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, looks like everyone is now here, so we'll begin with the video" said the Lamaze instructor.

All the couples took their positions up on their floor and the instructor began the video for them to watch.

#SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW##SNOTYLWGBTW#

The next morning, Nick walked out of Mikki's room and went to head over to the bathroom, and saw Blaine sitting at the kitchen table reading the mornings paper as well as having some cereal.

"Ohh umm, hello" said Nick.

Blaine looked over at him. "Uh hi" he replied.

"Blaine right" said Nick.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"I'm umm, just going to bathroom" said Nick, pointing in the direction of it.

"Do what you like it doesn't bother me" replied Blaine.

Nick just nodded and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Blaine glanced towards Mikki's room in the apartment and shook his head, turning back to the paper and cereal he was eating.

"Seriously you don't have food in your own apartment?" asked Mikki, walking out of her bedroom.

"I have to go shopping today, so no" replied Blaine, looking at her.

"Well maybe you can buy me some more cereal whilst you're out since you seem to eat most of mine" said Mikki, grabbing a bowl from the shelf.

"Hmm yeah this one?" asked Blaine, pointing the cereal box as Mikki sat down.

"Yeah, that or Captain Crunch" she replied.

"Captain Crunch, really?" asked Blaine with a laugh.

"I like it once in a while" she replied, pouring some of the Reese's Puffs in to her bowl.

Blaine shook his head. "Sometimes you really surprise me".

"Well a girl has to keep some mystery to them, so don't be expecting to know all my secrets" said Mikki as Nick came out of the bathroom.

Mikki looked at him as did Blaine.

"Breakfast?" asked Mikki.

"Umm, no I got to go, I have to go home, change and then get to the hospital for work" said Nick.

"Oh okay then" said Mikki, standing up from the table.

"But we can see each other again in a few days, when I have some spare time" said Nick.

Mikki walked over to him.

"Yeah, I'd like that" she replied.

Nick nodded. "I had a really great time last night".

"Me too" replied Mikki, kissing him.

"So I should really get going" said Nick, breaking the kiss.

"Okay, well have a great time at work" said Mikki, walking over to the door of the apartment with him.

"Bye" said Mikki, kissing him again.

"Yeah bye" replied Nick and Mikki opened the door.

Nick left the apartment and she walked back over to the table and sat down again.

"I can't believe you put out on the first date, wow" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"Okay I don't see how it's any business but my own, as to what I do in my private life and especially my sex life" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "No you're right that is definitely your own business. However if you think he's going to be calling you for another date, you're kind of dreaming there".

"Oh is that what you do, have sex with girls first date, say you will call them and never do?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"I would be actually really turned off by a girl who said she was interested in having sex after the first date" said Blaine.

"Dare I ask why would you be turned off by it?" asked Mikki.

"Because, you hardly know one another, there is no emotional connection there and I honestly can't be with a person just physically. There has to be some kind of other connection there as well" said Blaine.

"Hmm if you ask me, sometimes good sex is just good sex. And sometimes sex without emotions involved is even better" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her. "Yeah I got to go" said Blaine, standing from the chair.

"Okay. Did I say something to offend you" said Mikki.

"No, you didn't. I just got to go and get some groceries" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"I'll get you some Captain Crunch cereal whilst I'm there" said Blaine.

"Thank you" replied Mikki.

Blaine went to leave the apartment just as Rachel was exiting her bedroom.

"Morning Blaine" she said.

"Oh hey Rach" he replied.

Rachel smiled at him.

"Bye" he said and opened the apartment door and left.

"What's with him?" asked Rachel going over to the fridge and getting her soy milk out.

"Who knows, it's Blaine" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed and sat down at the table, grabbing the muesli before she did from the shelf along with a bowl.

"I think however he thinks I am a slut since I slept with Nick last night" said Mikki.

Rachel looked at her roommate. "You slept with him?" she asked.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and Blaine was here eating our food, when he left this morning".

"Wow, Jeff and I wondered where the two of you went off too" said Rachel.

"We went and got some coffee, and then came back here" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Was I home when you came in?" she asked.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah your bag was on the couch so you were" said Mikki.

"Well I didn't hear anything, I was honestly dead to the world" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Jeff's not in there is he, in your room?" asked Mikki.

"No, he's a nice guy and all. Really cute, but I just don't think I can do a relationship right now" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I get you" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you that it makes me a slut sleeping with a guy on the first date?" asked Mikki.

"No" replied Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "I get the feeling Blaine thinks it does".

"And you care what he thinks?" asked Rachel.

"Well he is a friend, so kind of" said Mikki.

"Are you sure that is all he is?" asked Rachel.

Mikki looked at her. "Meaning?".

"Never mind" said Rachel.

"I do not like Blaine, okay" she replied.

"I didn't say that" replied Rachel.

"But it's what you're thinking" replied Mikki.

"It's just if you didn't like him, you wouldn't be so worried about what he thinks" said Rachel.

"I'm not" replied Mikki, standing and going over to the dishwasher with her bowl and putting it in there.

Rachel just looked at her roommate.

"If Blaine brings the groceries back here that he owes us, tell him thanks. I got to get to work and meet some of the guys to work on a presentation for next week" said Mikki.

"It's a Saturday though" said Rachel.

"Hmm, tell that to Sue. Apparently advertising doesn't rest" said Mikki.

"Okay, well have fun" replied Rachel.

Mikki nodded and headed back to her bedroom, leaving Rachel to finish her breakfast and enjoy her day of rest.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Please don't kill me for what Mikki did - it's kind of neccessary for the progression of the story. _  
_And also don't kill me for having Rachel go out with Jeff - but I guess you can all be happy with the fact that she did say she isn't ready for a relationship yet. So the Puckleberry door is still open. _

_And I guess now it's kind of obvious who Mikki's boss at the advertising agency is - it is of course none other than Sue Sylvester, and she will pop up in the story in person a little later on as well - in a twist that is rather important in sort of following with the FRIENDS plot lines. _

_Also if anyone knows of any good Puckleberry stories that I maybe should read, because I do need some more stories to read on here - then please let me know in a PM._  
_Always love reading other peoples work - after all we all may be non professional writers but we do share the same love of writing!_

_Until next time,_  
_KJ xxx_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Still getting new followers on this story and also more faves as well. So to all have just recently come on board with this story - thank you from the bottom of my heart!  
And to all those who have been from the start - again thank you. The support for this story is just blowing me away, and thank you again for all the lovely reviews - even if it's just an 'update soon' one.  
I've been writing a long time and I have never had this much support for a singular story, so it's just been kind of amazing for me.

My friends have often said that I should write for a living, it's just coming up with something that is entirely mine - that's the biggest dilemma I face, creating enough well rounded characters in a setting or premise that hasn't been used before.  
I do however vow one day, that one of the original stories that I have sitting on my computer - may see the light of day!  
And then you can all say you remember that girl from the fanfic site, when it does happen! :)

I do apologise that this wasn't up yesterday as I had planned it to be - but I was caught up with the rainbow loom trying to figure out how to make little masks as opening night gifts for people for a show that I am doing soon. That and also trying to figure out how to do a woggle on there as well - if you are apart or have been apart of the Scouting movement, you will know exactly what I am talking about! But I have figured it out, with some help from a friend who has been doing it a little longer then me!

Anyway, so this chapter I do another larger time jump and that is of 3 months, and it's really because I need to get the story moving along to the point where I need it to be soon.  
There is quite a bit of Puckleberry in this, and I have to say it's kind of cute and sweet conversation.

So anyway, enjoy it and as always let me know what you think!  
Love always, KJ xxxx

* * *

Chapter 7 -

Mikki was outside the coffee shop talking to Nick, and Blaine, Sam and Brittany were inside the coffee shop sitting in their regular spot.

"Can't believe that they're still dating" said Blaine.

"I know right. Maybe soon, we'll get to hear some wedding bells" said Brittany.

Blaine looked at her as did Sam.

"You really think they're that serious?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but they are cute together" said Brittany with a laugh.

Nick hugged Mikki and he said something and she nodded.

He walked away and Mikki headed to the coffee shop door and walked inside, heading over to the others.

"Hey guys" she said, sitting on the sofa next to Brittany.

"Nick couldn't come inside" said Brittany.

"Umm no" replied Mikki, shaking her head.

"How's it going with Doctor Dolittle?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"Doctor Dolittle was a vet, Nick is an emergency attending" said Mikki.

"They're both doctors are they not?" asked Blaine.

"Well yeah I guess, and if you're so curious as to how things are going with us, well we broke up and that was us saying goodbye" said Mikki.

"You broke up?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her and nodded and Brittany hugged her friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam.

"You're sure?" asked Brittany.

Mikki looked at her. "Yeah, I'm fine we both weren't really committed to the relationship".

She looked at Blaine, sitting next to Brittany on the sofa.

"Come on I know you're dying to say something" said Mikki.

"No, well yeah. Are you okay?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine, and thank you" she replied.

"Hey Kurt" said Blaine, looking over towards to the counter.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking over at him.

"Can you bring Mik her fave coffee and also a chocolate muffin" said Blaine.

"Sure okay" he replied.

Mikki looked at Blaine.

"It's on me" said Blaine.

"Umm, thank you" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well girls like chocolate when they break up with someone right, it's like some sort of comfort for them".

Mikki laughed.

"You're sweet, thank you" she replied.

Blaine looked at her and smiled.

"Well I always thought you could do so much better than that guy" said Blaine.

"Honestly he isn't as much as a jerk as you think he is" said Mikki.

"Really, the guy wasn't always blowing you off for work?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"That happened like twice and I wasn't go and have a tantrum and say to him we made plans to do something, when he is doing a job that is pretty important" said Mikki.

"Yeah, see that's where him and I differ in opinion then. If it were me, I'd be telling my job that I have made plans already and they could get someone else to cover" said Blaine.

"Dude, you do something like that and you'd probably lose a job" said Sam.

Brittany nodded. "Sam's right. And besides it's not like they are ever going to ask you to do overtime work at Julliard, so you never have to worry about bailing on a girlfriend".

"Yeah, dude, I think we need to be going out and seeing if we can get us some girls, if anything. You, me and also Puck as well, we need some action" said Sam.

"Sure, sounds like a plan. Saturday night we go out and try and meet some girls" said Blaine.

"Awesome" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Well if you're having a dudes night, then I totally propose a dudettes night for us Britts" said Mikki, with a laugh, looking at her friend.

"Ohh, and we can do facials and manicures" said Brittany.

"Sounds like a plan" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "I have some awesome new products that I have just been dying to try out".

"And I can make a kick arse margarita" said Mikki.

Ohh yah" said Brittany.

"You girls are going to get drunk aren't you" said Sam.

"And like you won't?" asked Mikki with a laugh

"Got me there, totally plan on getting drunk" said Sam, with a laugh also.

"Yeah, well for the record Sam I am not going to be carrying you home when you are drunk" said Blaine.

"Oh please, I'm getting you drunk as well Blainers" said Sam.

"That would be a funny site to see, drunk hobbit" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"It be cute, I think" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Okay can we quit calling me a hobbit, I am not that short" said Blaine.

"I bet you aren't" replied Mikki, with a smile.

Blaine looked at her and went red in the face and the others looked at her in shock.

"Is there something you guys maybe be wanting to tell us?" asked Sam.

"No" said Blaine, quickly and Mikki laughed.

"I just love embarrassing Blaine" said Mikki with a smile.

"Yeah well we should be getting back to work Britts" said Blaine, looking at his friend.

Brittany looked at her watch. "Yeah we should" she replied.

Blaine nodded and stood up as did Brittany.

"See you guys later" said Sam.

"Yeah bye" said Mikki.

"Bye" replied Brittany and Blaine waved, the two of them leaving the coffee shop.

"So you have to go back to work as well?" asked Sam.

"Not for another half hour" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Cool" replied Sam and the two of them continued to talk until Mikki also had to head back to her work as well.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday afternoon, Puck was in the baby store with Mikki, Brittany and Rachel. Mikki and Brittany were looking at the baby clothes, something Puck was letting them decide on and what to dress his child in, since they both told him that he had no fashion sense. He was looking at the strollers, and was confused by the many different variations there seemed to be for them.

"Can't decide on one?" asked Rachel, walking over to him.

"No, I mean really some of them are just weird looking" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Well you're only going to have your son or daughter on the weekends right, so you don't need to be getting something overly expensive" said Rachel.

"Yeah, but I still want them to have the best" said Puck.

"You're going to make a great dad, Noah" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Thanks, can't help but be scared as hell though. It's kind of now really sinking in that I am going to be a dad, like forever"

"Yeah" replied Rachel.

"What about this one" said Puck, going over to one.

Rachel followed him.

"I mean this part comes out and you can transfer it into a car, without waking up the baby, and I know I don't have a car. I just however like the idea of the removable carrier, since you could use it elsewhere as well" said Puck.

"That is a rather good idea" said Rachel.

Puck nodded.

"So you're okay with just having your child on the weekends then?" asked Rachel.

"Yes and no. I mean I'm glad that Santana and I are able to come to this arrangement, since obviously the baby didn't factor into our divorce settlement. And on the no side, it does kind of suck that I only get them on weekends and probably going to miss so many firsts" said Puck.

"Well you just got to hope that they have all their firsts when you're around" said Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Yeah, that would definitely piss Santana off".

"So just weekends?" asked Rachel.

"I'll go around every day and see them once they're here. I definitely don't want to be my father, that's for sure. Gets another woman pregnant and has illegitimate child with them, and then later on gets my mom pregnant again and she has my sister, and then splits altogether. That is not the kind of father I want to be, even though the circumstances surrounding my situation are completely different" said Puck.

"Do you ever talk with your dad now?" asked Rachel.

"We keep in contact via email, he knows that Santana is pregnant and all that, and her being a lesbian. But we're not close, not like you are with you dads, or how Mikki is with her parents. I mean if anything really, Eric is more of a dad to me then mine ever was" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, Eric Kapowski was super nice".

"He still is, but he is also very scary as well. Any guy dare hurt one of his girls then he will hunt them down" said Puck.

"Guessing Mikki probably doesn't divulge much about her love life to him now then" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Probably not" replied Puck, with a laugh also.

Mikki and Brittany came over to the two of them.

"What's so funny?" asked Brittany.

"Nothing, just talking" replied Puck.

"Okay, well this stuff is all gender neutral stuff, since Santana didn't want to find out the sex of the baby" said Mikki.

"Yeah and when your son or daughter is born, we can come shopping with you again. Because they have some adorable outfits over there for each of them" said Brittany.

"Please don't make me come shopping again" said Puck.

"Fine, just give me your credit card, and I'll do it for you" said Mikki.

"Done" replied Puck.

"That was easier than I thought" said Mikki with a laugh

Puck looked at her. "If I see any charges on there that are not for my kid, you will be paying for them".

Mikki glared at her cousin. "Well you're just mean" she replied.

"No, I just don't want you spending my money on all the crazy shit you buy" replied Puck.

"Noah we are in a shop where there are young children present, you shouldn't be saying things like that" said Rachel.

"Right, yes forgot" he replied, looking at her with a small smile.

"You know Puck. I did see on eBay that a lot of people sell their old baby stuff on there. So if you like I can have a look on there for you and see what I can find" said Mikki.

"I never really looked at eBay. Is it good?" asked Rachel.

"Yes, it's complete heaven. I have gotten the most amazing stuff on there" said Mikki.

Puck laughed. "Well you look, buy stuff if you think it's good or amazing as you put it, and then I'll pay you back".

"Nah, it's all good. Think of anything I buy on there as a present to your little one from me, who is totally going to be the fave aunty, even though I am technically a cousin. But I demand that they call me Aunty Mikki" she said.

"Deal" replied Puck, with a laugh and looked at Rachel and Brittany.

"You both are Aunty too, 'kay" he said.

"Really?" asked Rachel.

"Ohh, yah. I get to be Aunty Britts" she said.

Puck laughed and then looked at Rachel, who was looking at him surprised at what he had proposed.

"Yeah, of course Rach. You're a friend and you're important to me, and you're going to be important to my son or daughter as well. So you're Aunty Rach" he said.

"Thank you Noah, that is very sweet of you" she replied.

"Yeah, well how about we go and pay for all this stuff. Because we have girls night and you Puck are going out with the guys" said Mikki.

"God help me a drunk hobbit and drunk comic nerd. My night is going to be interesting" said Puck, with a laugh and the four of them headed to the counter to pay, before leaving the shop with all that they had purchased.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck, Blaine and Sam were at one of the bars in downtown New York. Loud music was playing from a jukebox and there were couples dancing.

The three guys were sitting to the side of the dance floor area, drinking some beers.

"This was a good idea, I needed this guys, thanks" said Puck, louder enough for his friends to hear.

"Not a problem, this place is usually great for getting girls" said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in a hook up tonight" replied Puck.

"Really, cause I totally am" said Sam.

"Who then?" asked Blaine, looking at his roommate.

"The chick behind the bar, she's pretty hot" said Sam, looking over to the bar where a girl with short blonde hair with pink streaks through it and a nose ring, was busy serving customers.

"Yeah, she's pretty hot" replied Blaine.

"I guess" replied Puck.

"You guess?" asked Sam, looking at him.

"You wouldn't do her?" asked Blaine.

Puck looked at his two friends.

"Maybe, I don't know. Guys I was married and it's just difficult to get back into the game, so to speak after that. And in all honesty I don't want to be just having random hook ups, because I don't think that would be the right message to be sending to my kid" said Puck.

"Well hopefully you're not going to be one of those guys that never gets any for the rest of his life" said Sam.

"Okay well if you could choose between any of our female friends, who would you pick then?" asked Sam, looking at him.

"Forgetting of course Mikki, because that is just gross" said Blaine.

"Right so Britts or Rach, who would you pick?" asked Sam.

"Neither guys, they're just friends" replied Puck.

"Really, because I would do all three of them" said Sam.

Puck looked at him. "You would do my cousin" he said.

"Umm no" replied Sam, seeing the glare that Puck was giving him.

"You better not say my cousin either" said Puck, looking to Blaine.

"No, no. Definitely not and actually I wouldn't want to have sex with any of them, because that can wreak friendships" said Blaine.

"That, is true" replied Puck, finishing off his beer and standing.

"I'm going to grab some more, you guys want another?" he asked.

"Sure" replied Sam.

"Yeah thanks" replied Blaine and Puck headed up to the bar.

"Okay now that he's gone. You'd totally bang Mikki wouldn't you" said Sam, looking at his roommate.

"No I wouldn't bang Mikki. How can you even think of your friends in that way" said Blaine.

"Uhh because they're hot. You have got to at least noticed that right" said Sam.

"Yeah, they're all attractive, but I'm not attracted to any of them in that way" replied Blaine.

"Oh come on the sexual chemistry between you and Mikki sometimes is completely off the charts, man" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him. "She's a friend that's it"

"Hmm, well she is a really hot friend" said Sam.

"Would you ever act on it though, just because you think someone is hot?" asked Blaine.

Sam looked at him. "Probably not, I mean as you said it can ruin friendships. But then sometimes the best relationships come out of knowing someone as a friend first. So you never know, maybe somewhere down the track, one of us could end up with one of our friends" replied Sam, emphasizing the 'friends' part.

Puck came back over to the table the guys were at.

"That blonde bar tender chick just asked me if I was single" he said as he gave them each of their beers.

"Really" said Blaine, looking over to the girl at the bar.

"Dude, what you say?" asked Sam.

"I didn't say anything, I just thanked her for the drinks, told her to keep the change and came back over here" replied Puck.

"Puck, come on you could have got some tonight, and with a totally smoking hot chick as well" said Sam.

"Like I said before Sam, not interested in just getting some" replied Puck.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go over and tell her I'm single" said Sam, standing from the table and heading over to the bar.

"He's so going to get turned down" said Blaine, with a laugh looking at Puck.

"Yep" replied Puck, with a laugh also as they saw Sam talking to the blonde.

She shook her shed and Sam shrugged his shoulders and then headed back over to the table to the others.

"She said no, right" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, apparently not her type" said Sam.

"Sorry man" replied Puck.

Sam looked at him and shrugged.

"Doesn't worry me, there are plenty more girls here tonight, one of them has got to be willing" said Sam, taking a drink from his beer.

Blaine and Puck looked at him and shook their heads, and the three of them continued their guys night.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst the guys, were out at the bar; Mikki, Rachel and Brittany were in the girls apartment, sitting around drinking the margaritas that Mikki had made.

"Okay truth time, since Mikki has broken up with Nick and we are all single women. If you could do any of the guys that we know who would you do" said Brittany.

"Do as is have sex with?" asked Rachel.

"Yep, out of the three that we see like every day. Who would you do. Puck, Blaine or Sam?" asked Brittany.

Mikki laughed and Rachel went red in the face.

"I think I know who Rach would" said Mikki, laughing.

"Shut up, I would not" she replied.

"Oh please, you would have in high school if you could have" said Mikki.

"Puck, seriously" said Brittany, looking at Mikki and then Rachel.

"I might have a slight crush on him in high school" she replied.

"Ohh, and now?" asked Brittany, leaning forward and grabbing the jug that the margarita was in and pouring some more into her glass.

"I don't know. I mean he's got a lot going on with this whole Santana thing and I think we've become friends, and I really like that we have. So I don't know, sex between friends ruins things" said Rachel.

"Hmm, and mousey mouse who would you do? Puck, Blaine or Sam" said Brittany.

"Okay you do realise that Puck is my cousin, and that is just beyond gross" said Mikki.

"Well, okay yeah not him then. Blaine or Sam then?" asked Brittany.

"I don't know, there both kind of cute in different ways" replied Mikki.

"That's not an answer. We want to know which one if you could have sex with, who would it be" said Rachel.

Mikki sighed. "Sam" she replied.

"Really Sam, I would have thought you would have said Blaine" said Brittany.

"Me too" replied Rachel.

"Sam seems more the kind of guy who wouldn't be wanting a relationship. Whereas I am pretty sure Blaine is the kind of guy who needs commitment before he goes that far, at least that's kind of the impression I got when he found out I slept with Nick on the first date" said Mikki.

Brittany nodded.

"What about you Britts?" asked Mikki.

"Sam as well, I mean those abs" said Brittany.

Rachel and Mikki laughed.

"Ohh and I know he's not in our like group as such, but I would also totally do Kurt" said Brittany.

"Kurt, as in coffee shop owner Kurt" said Rachel.

"Uh huh" replied Brittany, with a nod.

"Umm Britt's he's gay" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well if he wasn't. Cause those arms, phew" said Brittany, with a smile.

"Okay well we know what Britts find attractive then, muscles and abs" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Oh yeah, because if they have muscles like that I am guessing they have a lot of stamina in the bedroom then" said Brittany.

"Oh my god" replied Rachel, with a laugh and Mikki just looked at her friend shaking her head.

"You know who I always thought was really attractive" said Mikki, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Who?" asked Brittany.

"Blaine's old roommate, it was just a pity he would never be interested in me" said Mikki.

"Yeah, he was really good looking" said Brittany.

Mikki nodded.

"Do you still talk with him?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, when I get a chance sometimes on Facebook we chat" replied Mikki.

"I must contact him again, I miss him" said Brittany.

"He certainly knew how to liven up a party" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"So why wouldn't he have been interested in you?" asked Rachel, looking at Mikki.

"Because he's gay" replied Mikki.

"Really" said Rachel.

"Yeah not that you would have known looking at him, but he was" replied Mikki.

"Well it's so hard to tell nowadays, I mean you wouldn't know it if you saw either of my dad's on there own" said Rachel.

"That's true Hiram and Leroy wouldn't have picked it" said Mikki, with a nod.

Rachel poured the last of the margarita into her glass.

"I'll make some more" said Mikki.

"No more for me, I am seriously buzzed right now" said Rachel.

"Yeah Mik is known for making her margaritas extra strong" said Brittany, with a laugh.

"Because weak just sucks" said Mikki, with a smile finishing off her drink.

The girls laughed and then continued to sit around and talk until their drinks were finished and then talk more after that, divulging many more secrets to one another.

* * *

End Note:  
Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter up soon.  
I got to quickly say in regards to Glee, that yes I still love the show to a degree. But it's just become so riduclous with the storylines.  
I honestly get the feeling that they really don't know how a real Broadway show works - that being Rachel would DEFINITELY have an understudy - and that they would go on in the role at least once a week, maybe more if they thought time off for the star was needed. It would not be her decision to make about that.

The one thing that I am loving about the show being in NY setting now, is that we are getting more adult storylines and also the songs aren't as 'popular' that being in the top 20 or whatever of the charts.  
I am a total theatre geek, and love music ranging from the 50's to the 90's - so the songs that they are covering now. Definitely my sort of style.  
However I must say, that I loved Amber's song 'Colorblind' last week and look forward to her releasing more music soon. (Have all the Glee peoples music outside the show!)

And I will be downloading the new ep in about 4 hours time - and are trying to refrain from reading too many spoilers for it.

Anyway enough from me,  
thanks for reading once again and I will be back soon.  
KJ xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:_  
_Once again thanks for the reviews and also the faves/follows on this story._  
_The continuing support you are all giving me on this, is just amazing._  
_This chapter is up a little earlier then normal, because since I can't give you all easter __eggs for your wonderful support, I can give you another chapter!_  
_And I will also try and get the next chapter up by the normal Tuesday update - so you will __get two chapters in one week!_  
_I can also promise you that there will be a great Puckleberry moment soon; it won't be this __chapter, but it is leading up to it._

_One of the problems I have though when writing, is not that I don't have the ideas; it's __that I have them out of context with one another. Because I have written down each __chapters outline, and a brief description of what is to happen - I have a multitude of __ideas running through my head for each of them. So this morning, saw me writing chapter 35 - __even though I really haven't written much past chapter 11, except for a few bits here and __there when I have been struck by a great piece of dialogue that I just have to note down. _  
_However chapter 35 is also a pretty big moment in the story, although I am not going to __give any hints yet as to what that is, because it will wreak the whole surprise element __that I am going for!_

_Thankfully (and not thankfully in a way, because it means I don't have much money) I am not __working at the moment. It's not that I am not trying to find work, it's just the __Australian job market at the moment is such a tough one, with so many jobs going overseas __and people locally getting made redundant, that there are double the amount of people going __for jobs, and I sometimes feel as if people are given jobs because they know someone, and __not because they are the best suited for the job._  
_However all this free time that I have, when I am not on the internet looking for jobs or __out pounding the pavements; means I do have a lot of time to write and this is why I can __hopefully get at least one chapter out per week, at least until I find work._

_So anyway enjoy this next chapter - and like I said, there will be a Puckleberry moment __soon that I'm sure you will all enjoy._

_Until next time, you know what to do._  
_Love always KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 8 –

Saturday evening, the 6 friends were sitting in Mikki and Rachel's apartment eating pizza and watching a basketball game on the television.

"You know I really never understood sports" said Rachel, as they sat there.

"So that's why you never tried out for the cheerleading squad at McKinley?" asked Puck, looking at her.

Rachel looked at him. "Well that, and I didn't particularly fancy yelling on the sidelines and losing my voice for singing".

"I did it" said Mikki.

"Yes, but you have always been incredibly loud. Rach was much more demure as a teenage and I am sure she would have looked amazing in a cheerleading outfit if she had decided to be one" said Puck.

Rachel blushed as Puck put down his bottle of beer.

"Just going to the bathroom, watch my phone for me" said Puck, standing up and walking over to the bathroom, and going in and closing the door behind him.

"So basically you've been loud your whole entire life" said Sam, looking at Mikki.

"Yep, no point in me changing now" said Mikki, with a laugh.

The others laughed also as Puck's cell phone started to ring.

Mikki glanced at it and picked it up and saw the display read 'DANI' on it.

"Hello" she said, answering the phone.

"Oh who's this?" asked Dani on the other end.

"Mikki, Puck's cousin" she replied.

"Oh is he there?" asked Dani, as Puck came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, hang on" said Mikki.

"Dani, for you" said Mikki, holding the phone out to Puck.

"Really?" asked Puck.

Mikki nodded and Puck took the phone from her.

"Hey Dani" he said.

Dani said something on the other end and the others looked at him.

"Does this mean Santana is about to have her baby?" asked Brittany.

"Okay, yeah I'll be there" said Puck to Dani on the phone.

"I think so" said Blaine.

"Yeah, see you soon" said Puck and ended the phone call.

"Santana's water broke, so she and Dani are heading into the hospital now" said Puck, looking at his friends.

"Dude, that's awesome. You're about to become a dad" said Sam.

"Yeah, scary also" replied Puck.

"So we'll see you soon then, let us know with updates how it's all going, 'kay" said Mikki, standing from the sofa and giving her cousin a hug.

"What, I want you there Mik" he said.

Mikki looked at him. "Really?" she asked.

"Yes, all of you in fact; you're all going to be playing a part in my kid's life and I want you all there from the start" said Puck.

"Are you bringing us a long to annoy Dani?" asked Blaine.

"In a way, yes. Because if Santana gets to have someone else with her raising our baby, then I get to have you guys. And personally I think I lucked out, because I get five awesome and amazing people compared to her one what I think is annoying person" said Puck.

"Okay, well what are we waiting for, let's go and meet your new baby" said Brittany, and the six of them left the apartment and headed to the hospital. 

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck along with the other five got to the Mount Sinai Hospital and went up to the maternity ward.

Puck went running over to the reception and looked at the nurse on there.

"Hi, I was looking for Santana Lopez, where would I find her?" he asked.

The nurse typed into the computer that she had on the desk.

"Santana Lopez hasn't checked in as yet. I'm sorry sir" she replied.

"That's crazy, she's having a baby" replied Puck.

"I don't have her on file as being here yet sir" said the nurse.

"Well check again" said Puck.

The nurse sighed as checked again and shook her head.

"No Santana Lopez registered as yet" she replied.

Dani and Santana walked into the maternity ward and noticed the others.

"Oh man, all of you" said Santana, when she saw them.

"Lovely to see you as well Tana" said Mikki.

Santana just glared at her.

"Uh Puck, they just got here" said Blaine, going over and tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"How, what, where were you guys" he said, looking at his ex wife and her girlfriend.

"We stopped at the gift shop on the way, Santana wanted to get the baby something" said Dani.

"You stopped at the gift shop, what are you crazy?" asked Puck.

"Oh shut up Noah" replied Santana, going over to nurse on the desk.

"Hi Santana Lopez, I'm having a baby here and I would appreciate a room right now" she said.

"Umm, okay give me a moment" said the nurse and looked at the computer, as another nurse came over with a wheelchair.

"Mam' here we go" she said.

Santana looked at her. "What I got legs, I can walk. I don't need that crap" she said.

"Santana just sit" said Puck.

Santana looked at him. "You don't give me orders" she replied.

"Sweetie, why don't you sit, get a weight of your feet" said Dani, going over to her girlfriend.

Santana looked at her and sighed. "Fine" she replied and sat down.

"Room 203 is available" she the nurse of the desk looking at the one who had gotten the wheelchair.

"It better be a private one" said Santana, as the nurse started to wheel Santana in that direction and Dani followed.

"Go Puck. We'll be out here" said Mikki.

Puck nodded and headed after Santana, Dani and the nurse.

"So what now?" asked Rachel.

"I guess we wait until she has the baby" said Brittany, and the five of them sat in the waiting room to wait from some news from Puck.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area, with Brittany, Sam and Rachel close by

"Oh they're all so adorable" said Mikki, as a lady walked passed holding her newborn baby.

Blaine walked over to them and looked at Mikki. "Never struck you for the mother type"

"I haven't ruled out having kids, I'm only twenty six" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "Well what if neither of us are married by the time we're say thirty five, we have a baby together".

Mikki looked at him. "Why won't I be married when I'm thirty five?"

"Hypothetically, if you're not married, what do you say to us having a baby together" said Blaine.

"Okay hypothetically, why won't I be married by then?" asked Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her, as did the others not knowing what to say in regards to the strangeness of the conversation.

"Well, why won't I be?" asked Mikki.

"Okay, okay forget I said anything" said Blaine and went to walk away.

"Good, because a baby with you would be the last thing I would want, even if I was still single then" said Mikki.

Blaine just looked at her and walked away, not replying.

"How long does it take for a baby to be born" said Sam.

"What you think Santana is just going to go in there and the baby is going to pop right on out?" asked Brittany.

"Well yeah, I mean that's what happens on television. The women scream for a bit and then out comes a baby" said Sam.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel and Brittany.

"Sometimes women can be in labour for over twenty four hours" said Rachel.

"What I thought labour was the part where they had the baby" said Sam.

"No, labour is the whole thing. The contractions, the pushing" said Mikki.

"Man, I am so glad right now that I am not a woman" said Sam.

"Yeah, well hopefully we'll hear something soon" said Brittany, and they continued to wait for the baby to be born. 

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW# 

Santana was in the delivery room, along with Puck and Dani.

"Okay Ms Lopez, you're fully dilated. So on the next contraction I want you to start pushing" said the doctor that was delivering the baby.

Santana nodded and looked at Dani.

"You can do this sweetie" she said, kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"Yeah" replied Santana.

"A contraction is coming up" said the midwife who was also in the room, looking at the monitor.

"Okay I need a really big push from you" said the doctor.

Santana just nodded and pushed as hard as she could, trying hard to remember to breath also as she pushed through the contraction.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" yelled Santana as she pushed.

"Okay, relax for a moment Santana, you're doing really great" said the doctor.

"Who do you hate sweetie?" asked Dani, pushing some hair from her girlfriend's forehead.

"Him. He's the one who did to me" said Santana glaring at Puck.

"Oh well thanks for the love" replied Puck, looking at her.

"Okay Santana, ready to push again?" asked the doctor.

"No" she replied.

"You can do this, the baby is almost crowning" said the doctor.

Santana nodded and pushed again screaming.

"I fucking hate you Noah Puckerman" she yelled as she pushed.

"Just think sweetie, after this we get to take home a gorgeous little baby, and it will all be worth it" said Dani, rubbing her hand up and down Santana's back as she pushed.

"I don't fucking care about that right now, I want this over with" yelled Santana as she pushed.

Dani looked at Puck and couldn't help but smile at him, both of the not knowing how else to calm Santana in that moment.

"I see the head, you're doing wonderful Santana" said the doctor.

"Hey Noah, what do you see down there?" asked Dani.

"Umm" said Puck going behind the doctor and looking.

"Get the fuck away from there Puckerman" said Santana as she relaxed for a moment.

Puck looked at her and then Dani. "I see a head, my god that's amazing" he said.

"You see them" said Santana, forgetting now where Puck was looking.

Puck nodded. "Yeah, I do" he replied.

"Okay Santana, I think one more really big push and you're baby will be here" said the doctor.

Santana nodded.

"Can you do that for me?" he asked.

"Yeah" replied Santana, as another contraction came and she began to push again.

"Oh there's an arm, and a little hand" said Puck watching the baby as they came out of Santana.

"I am never doing this again" screamed Santana, as the sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations everyone it's a boy" said the doctor.

"I have a son" said Puck.

"You do" replied the doctor.

"Is he okay?" asked Santana as she rested back against the pillows.

"He's perfectly fine" replied the doctor.

"Thank god" said Santana.

"You did amazing sweetie, really" said Dani kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Santana looked at her and smiled.

"So which of you two want to cut the umbilical cord?" asked the midwife as she clipped it and held out the scissors.

"You do it Noah, he's your son" said Dani.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Thanks" he replied, taking the scissors from the midwife and cutting where she indicated.

The midwife then took the baby from the doctor and went and wrapped him up in a blanket and took him over to Santana.

"Here we go, your new baby son" she said.

Puck went over to the opposite side Dani was on and the three of them looked at the baby before them.

"He's perfect" said Santana.

"Yeah he really is" said Dani.

"Thank you Santana" said Puck, kissing his ex wife on the top of the head.

"Sure. I reckon we made a pretty handsome little guy" she replied looking at him.

"That you did" said Dani.

"So have we thought of names" said Puck.

"Well Dani and I were talking and we really like the name Jayden" said Santana.

"Jayden" said Puck, looking down at his son.

"Yeah" replied Dani.

"I like it" said Puck, with a nod.

"Did you want to maybe choose the middle name for him?" asked Santana.

"I can do that, you don't have a name that you like with Jayden" said Puck.

"Well yes, but if you have any suggestions we can hear them and see how they go together" said Santana.

Puck looked at her and then Dani and then the little boy.

"Well my grandfather his name was Levi, and I would maybe like to think he's going to grow up to be just as amazing as my Sabba was" said Puck.

"Levi, I like that" said Dani.

Puck looked at her and smiled.

"Jayden Levi Puckerman-Lopez" said Santana.

"It sounds good sweetie" said Dani.

Puck looked at the two of them. "What no Sanchez in the last name?" he asked.

"No, I think two last names are quite enough and besides you were right when you say I really have no biological claim to him" said Dani.

"Thank you" said Puck, smiling at her.

"So what you think huh. We call this one Jayden Levi" said Santana.

"If you're both happy with it, then I am" said Puck.

"I do like it" said Dani.

"Me too. So it's settled. Welcome to the world Jayden Levi Puckerman –Lopez" said Santana, kissing her baby son on the forehead.

"Umm is it okay, if I go and tell the others that he is here now?" asked Puck, looking at Santana.

Santana laughed. "Yes it's fine. Go and get them, bring them in to meet him".

"Thanks" replied Puck, and left the room to go and get the others, giving Santana and Dani a few moments alone with the little boy that the three of them were now going to call their son.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst Santana was in labor, the others were still sitting out in the waiting area.

Mikki sighed and stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"I'm going to go and grab a coffee, anyone want one?" she asked.

"No, I'm right thanks" replied Brittany.

"Fine here" said Sam.

"Rach?" asked Mikki.

"No, not keen on the hospital coffee" she replied.

Mikki laughed. "Me neither, but I need a fix" she replied and headed over to the coffee machine with her money.

Nick Duvul was getting a coffee from the machine.

"Hi" said Mikki, when she realised it was him.

Nick turned and looked at her as he grabbed his coffee.

"Mikki, wow hi" he replied.

"Yeah hi" she replied with a laugh.

"What are you doing here on the maternity ward?" he asked.

"Oh um my cousin's ex is having her baby, so we're all here" said Mikki.

Nick nodded.

"What about you, this isn't your department" said Mikki.

"The coffee machine up here is one of the best" replied Nick, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also.

"You look good" said Nick.

"Thanks so do you" replied Mikki, with a smile as Blaine came over to the coffee machine.

"Doctor Dolittle" he said, when he saw Nick.

Nick looked at him as did Mikki.

"It's Duvul" replied Nick.

"Well it does kind of sound the same" said Blaine as he put some money into the machine and selected the coffee he wanted.

"Right" replied Nick and looked at Mikki. "It was great to see you again Mikki".

"Yeah you too" she replied.

"I'll see you around maybe" said Nick.

"Yeah" replied Mikki.

Nick nodded. "Bye" he said.

"Bye" replied Mikki and Nick walked off.

Blaine looked at her as he grabbed his coffee.

"That guy is such a douche" said Blaine.

"Excuse me" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Well he is, and I really hope you never have kids with someone like him" said Blaine.

"Thanks for your concern in what is my lack of love life at the moment Blaine, but I will date whoever I want to and who I chose to have kids with, is not going to be your decision" said Mikki and headed back over to the others.

Blaine followed her. "Well just know the offer from before it still stands" he said as they both sat down.

Mikki just looked at him and Puck came running out into the waiting room.

"Guys, guys. I have a son" he said.

The others stood up and looked at him.

"Dude that's awesome" said Sam.

"Congrats man" said Blaine.

"Ohhh cute" said Brittany.

"That's so great Noah" said Rachel.

"Yeah, how much did Santana curse" said Mikki.

Puck looked at each of his friends and then Mikki. "Yeah not going there" he replied with a laugh.

"So can we see him?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, of course. This way" said Puck, leading them down the corridor to where Santana's room was.

He opened the door, and Santana was sitting on her bed, with Dani next to her, nursing the baby boy.

"These guys wanted to say hi" said Puck, going over to his ex wife.

Santana looked at him and nodded.

"Wow, first time Santana has seen us and not come up with a smart remark" said Blaine.

"Oh shut it hobbit" she replied.

"And there it is" said Blaine and Puck took the baby from Santana and went over to his friends.

"Guys, I want you to meet Jayden Levi Puckerman-Lopez" said Puck.

"He's adorable" said Mikki.

"Yeah, he really is. He looks like you" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and laughed. "Yeah he kind of does a bit" he replied.

"You and Santana really did make an amazing baby" said Sam.

"Well of course, because hello I'm freaking hot" said Santana from over on the bed.

"That you are babe" said Dani, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Yeah can you two keep that sappy stuff to a minimum whilst my friends are here" said Puck, looking at her.

"Well some of them were kind of my friends at one point as well" said Santana.

"We tolerated you for the sake of Puck, never really did like you" said Mikki.

"Yeah well ditto you" replied Santana, glaring at her.

"Can I hold him Puck?" asked Mikki.

Puck looked at her. "Yeah, sure of course" he replied and gently handed Jayden over to Mikki.

"Don't you dare drop him" said Santana.

Mikki glared at her and then looked down at Jayden.

"Hey, aren't you just the most adorable little man ever" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I think you're going to have a real heartbreaker here when he gets older" said Blaine, holding one of his fingers out to the little boy as Mikki held him.

"Well if his dad is anything to go by, then definitely yes" said Mikki with a laugh and handed him back to Puck.

"Does anyone else want to have a hold now?" asked Puck.

"No, we can have heaps of cuddles with him later, let Santana have some time with him" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and nodded and went back over to Santana, handing Jayden back to her.

"We'll let you get some rest Santana" said Brittany looking over at her.

"Thank you, all of you really. It's nice that you could be here" said Santana.

"I might stay a bit longer, if that's okay" said Puck, looking at his ex wife.

"Yeah of course" replied Santana.

"Call me later okay" said Mikki, looking at her cousin.

"Yeah, I will. Bye guys, and thanks" said Puck, looking at her and also his friends.

"Sure man, we'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Bye Puck" said Sam.

"Yeah later guys" replied Puck.

The others left the room quietly and Puck went over to the bed and sat on the other side of Santana, and along with her and Dani, got to know the little boy that was now a part of all their lives a little more.

* * *

_End Note -  
And there you have - one hurdle over in the story and that is make Puck a father (and believe me when I say that this is just the start of the many that the story will have!)  
I do promise you that the next chapter will be up by Tuesday evening (my time)._

_Until then, thank you all so much for reading!  
Love to you all, KJ xoxoxo  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - Once again thank you, thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter.  
And as promised here is the update (Tuesday my time in Australia!) for you all._  
_This is probably the chapter that most of you have been waiting for - and if it were a tv show, this would be where I'd be ending season 1. ;)  
But don't worry there is still plenty more to this story - and I in fact had some new ideas for it last night/this morning...and also an idea for another story! (I swear my brain never quits thinking up crazy ideas!)  
_

_There are a couple of flashback scenes in this and they are in italics.  
_

_I guess there is nothing else really to say - except enjoy and you know the drill at the end! REVIEW!_

_Love always, KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Chapter 9 –

A month later after Santana had had Jayden. Rachel and Mikki were heading up the stairs of their apartment block having met after work to grab some groceries that they needed.  
Mikki got her keys out of her handbag and opened their apartment door and the two of them walked inside, putting the bags of groceries on the table.

"I'm just going to go and take my shoes off" said Mikki.

"Yeah sure" replied Rachel and Mikki headed into her bedroom.

Rachel started unpacking the groceries and Sam came into the apartment.

"Oh good one of you are home" he said.

"Actually, we both are" said Rachel.

"Right, well some parcels came for here today and I got them off the UPS guy" said Sam.

"Are you stealing my parcels, Evans" said Mikki as she came out of her bedroom, having changed out of her work clothes into a pair of yoga pants and loose fitting top whilst in there.

"No, I am not stealing your parcels. However I am saving you a trip down to the depot to get them" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "Well where are they then?".

Sam laughed. "In my apartment, I'll go get them" replied Sam, and walked back out.

"Thanks" said Mikki and went over to Rachel, where she was putting away some of the groceries.

"So what are the parcels?" she asked as they put more stuff away.

"Umm, just stuff" replied Mikki, as Sam and also Blaine came into the apartment, both carrying parcels.

"I'm guessing one of them has bricks in it, because it's really freaking heavy" said Blaine as he put a box and also packing bags down on the counter.

"Maybe they do" replied Mikki, with a laugh and went over to the parcels to see where they were from.

"Yeah, well I am totally guessing you have an online shopping addiction" said Blaine.

"Close eBay" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Hey, I wouldn't knock eBay, I've found some awesome collector items on there" said Sam.

"And yet, you don't buy groceries" said Blaine, looking at his roommate.

"Ohh, this one is from my mom and dad" said Mikki, looking at one of the medium size boxes that Sam had carried in.

She went and got a knife out of the kitchen drawer and cut through the tape holding the box closed and opened it.

The first she saw was an envelope addressed to her on the top of the pile of stuff that was in the box, which was encased in plastic.

Mikki grabbed the envelope and took out of the piece of paper that was inside and read it out loud.

"Dear Mikki. Here are some things that we got for Jayden, if you could please pass them on to Noah for us then it would be very much appreciated.  
Also as well there are a few DVD's in here that your father found when he was cleaning out the study.  
I believe that they are from when you were in high school and thought that maybe you might like to see them again.I hope you and all the others in New York are well, and hopefully we will get to see you and also Noah and little Jayden, either at Thanksgiving or Christmas.  
Love to you, Mom.

Mikki looked inside the box more, and took out the bag that clearly was baby clothes and placed it on the bench. She then reached into the box and grabbed out the DVD cases that were also in there.

"Any of these sex videos" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him as did Blaine and Rachel.

"No, and even if they were, do you really think I'd be leaving them at home where my parents could possibly see them" said Mikki.

"You're right, guess not" he replied, with a laugh.

"Dude, that's so gross" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, as Mikki went and opened the box that Blaine had said he thought contained bricks.

"So what is in that" he asked.

Mikki looked at him and grabbed a book out of it; a children's Golden Book featuring characters from Sesame Street.

"Okay isn't that a little young for you?" asked Blaine.

"They're not for me, they're for Puck, well Jay actually. I saw them on eBay and I remember that I had them as a kid and I thought that they would be good for Puck to read to his son when he's got him" said Mikki.

"That's really sweet" said Rachel.

Mikki looked at her and nodded. "Yeah well I wasn't going to give him the books I had at home to read, because they are mine and I would be wanting them for any children I may have in the future, and when I saw these lot on there, it was like big score".

"I use to freakin' love these as a kid and I would also read them to Stevie and Stacie when they were growing up" said Sam, grabbing one of the books from the box.

"Elmo, awesome" said Sam, looking at the book, as Blaine also looked at the books and pulled out a random one from somewhere in the middle.

"No way Aladdin, I love this movie" said Blaine, opening the book and smiling.

"Yeah, well put them back there for Puck" said Mikki.

"Sure" replied Sam, putting the book back.

However Blaine didn't and walked over to the sofa still holding the book.

"Umm excuse me Anderson, the book" said Mikki.

"Yeah, yeah okay. I just want to read it first though" said Blaine, sitting down.

"Oh my god, you're a huge freaking kid" said Mikki with a laugh.

"When it comes to the older Disney movies, yeah I am" replied Blaine, as he started to read the book.

Mikki looked at the others and shook her head and Sam and Rachel laughed.

"So what other stuff have you got here?" asked Sam, looking at the remaining parcels.

"Well guessing the softer packages, they contain clothes. There was this woman in Connecticut who was selling off a lot of her old baby clothes, some never even worn. So that was a huge score" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Why would people buy stuff and not wear it or have someone wear it" said Rachel.

"Maybe the kid out grew it before they got a chance too" said Mikki.

"True" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"And this I think are some DVD's that I found on there really cheap" said Mikki.

"Really" said Sam, with a smile.

Mikki looked at him. "And no stop giving that look, they are not that type of DVD" said Mikki.

Sam just smiled at her.

"Look if you don't believe me" said Mikki.

San took the parcel from her and opened it.

"Merlin, really" he said, when he saw the tv show that it was.

"Yes I happened to like that show" said Mikki.

"That is so sad" said Sam.

"This coming from the guy who can recite Avatar word for word" said Mikki.

"Hey that's an awesome movie" said Sam.

"No, really it's not" replied Rachel, who had been made to watch it by Sam, when she was laid up with her ankle injury a few months ago.

"Hello" said Puck as he walked into the apartment with Jayden in the baby carrier that he had gotten when he had purchased the stroller.

"Hey" said Mikki, looking at him, and going over to him and taking Jayden's carrier.

Puck looked at the boxes and packing bags on the table and counter.

"Have you been shopping online again" he said, looking at his cousin.

"Why yes I have, and the majority of stuff is for this little cutie" said Mikki, taking Jayden out of his carrier.

Puck looked at his cousin and laughed

"That's right, it's for you my handsome little man" said Mikki.

Puck sighed and looked in the box of books that Mikki had gotten.

"Golden Books, really" he said.

"Uh huh, and Blaine has stolen one as well, so make sure you get it back off him" said Mikki.

"Really Anderson, how old are you?" asked Puck, looking over at his friend.

Blaine didn't respond instead just chose to give him the finger.

Puck shook his head and looked to Mikki, who was clearly doting on his son.

"Thanks Mik, this is really awesome of you" he said.

"Not a problem" she replied, peppering kisses over Jayden's face.

"How much I owe you?" asked Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Nothing, it's cool. My present to this one".

"Thanks" replied Puck.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and there is also some stuff there from my mom for you, well for Jay, but you get what I mean" said Mikki.

"Cool, I'll have to call Aunt Midge and thank her" said Puck, as he got a bottle of milk out of the bag that he had for Jayden.

"Okay, if I warm this for Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah of course" replied Mikki.

"I can do that for you" said Rachel, going over to him and going to take the bottle from him.

"Oh it's fine Rach, I got it" he replied.

Rachel looked at him and smiled. "Let your friends help you, once in a while Puck" she said, with a laugh.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Sure thanks. Just put it in some hot water for about two minutes to warm it".

"Okay" replied Rachel, taking the bottle that Puck held out to her and going over to the kettle and boiling it.

"I come bearing a lot of pizzas, you all better be hungry" said Brittany, entering the apartment.

"Definitely" replied Sam, going and taking them from her and walking over to the coffee table with them and placing them down.

Rachel poured some hot water from the kettle into a jug and placed the bottle for Jayden into it.

"Did you get a vegetarian one?" she asked, looking over at Brittany.

"Really Rachey, do you have to ask that every time we get pizza. We know by now and I'm sure they know down the pizza place, that we always get a small vegetarian for you" replied Brittany, with a laugh.

"I was just checking" replied Rachel with a laugh.

Brittany shook her head. "So Mikki's been on eBay again?" she asked.

"How'd you guess" said Mikki with a laugh.

"The number of parcels here, kind of a giveaway" replied Brittany with a smile and Mikki nodded.

Rachel got the bottle of formula out of the water that she had placed it in, as Brittany went over to where Sam and the others were.

"Umm how do you know if this is the right temperature?" she asked.

"Here" replied Puck, going over to her and taking to bottle from her and testing it on the back side of his wrist to see how hot it was.

Rachel looked at him.

"The skin on the back of your wrist is quite sensitive due to the number of blood vessels there and is a really good indicator for testing" said Puck, looking at her.

Rachel nodded.

"And it's perfect" he replied, smiling at her.

"Good, that's good" she replied, going over to sofa and sitting next to Blaine and looking at him with a laugh as he read the children's book.

"Okay buddy, I know you totally love your Aunty Mikki. But I think your dad has something for you" said Mikki, going over to Puck and giving him back Jayden.

"Thanks" replied Puck, with a laugh and took his son, giving him the bottle of formula.

Mikki went into the kitchen area and grabbed some serviettes and then headed over to the others and Puck headed into the living area and sat in the one of the arm chairs so he could feed Jayden.

"Vegie pizza for Rachey" said Brittany, handing her over the smaller box.

"Thank you" she replied.

"So what do you have planned for the weekend?" asked Mikki, looking over at Puck as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Nothing much, just going to hang out with this little guy at home" replied Puck.

"Can we take him shopping?" asked Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "And why do you want to take him shopping?" he asked.

"Because want to buy him some cool clothes and also see people gush over how cute he is" said Brittany with a laugh.

Puck laughed. "Sure, it's not like he hasn't got enough clothes already. But why not".

"Well you don't have to keep all those clothes I got at your place, you can give some to Santana and Dani for him, I don't mind that" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her nodded. "Yeah that might be an idea, it will certainly help them out a bit as well" he replied.

"So can we take him shopping?" asked Brittany.

Puck looked at her. "Yes Britts, you can take him shopping".

"Awesome, girls day with cute baby" said Brittany.

The others all laughed.

"Three hours though, tops. I want to actually spend some time with my son whilst I have him as well" said Puck.

"Promise, we will only have a few hours" said Mikki.

"Exactly, and we will find some amazing things for him" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yeah see that's what I'm scared of, and that's how much is this going to cost me" said Puck.

They all laughed and continued to sit around eating their pizza, talking with one another, and also fussing over little Jayden.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Sunday evening, Puck had dropped Jayden back around to Santana and Dani's place and then headed over to Mikki and Rachel's apartment with the Chinese food that Mikki had ordered and he collected for them.

The six of them were sitting around the living area, eating their food and just casually talking.

"I'm kind of curious to see what's on those DVD's your mom sent to you" said Rachel.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them" said Mikki.

"Uhh, what DVD's that Aunt Midge sent?" asked Puck.

"Not sure really, mom just said dad found them and that there apparently from when I was in high school and she thought I might like to see them again" said Mikki.

"Cool. Go get them and we can watch them" said Puck.

Mikki shook her head. "Yeah, not when the others are here, just when it's you, Rach and I" she replied.

"Why are you embarrassed we will see what you looked like in high school" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"No of course not" replied Mikki, looking at him.

"Come on Mik, let these guys see them, it will be good for a laugh" said Puck.

Mikki looked at her cousin and sighed. "Fine" she said, putting her container of takeaway on the table and standing from the sofa and heading into her room where she had put the DVD's.

"So you were a senior when Rachel and Mikki were what juniors?" asked Sam, looking at Puck.

"Yep, one year older than them" replied Puck as Mikki returned to the living area.

"Which means they probably don't have much of you in them" said Mikki, as she went over to the DVD player, and opened one of the cases, and saw the disc said Prom and Nationals.

She closed up the tray of the DVD player and grabbed the remote and went sat back on the sofa.

"So what exactly is this dvd of?" asked Brittany, as Mikki pressed play.

"All it says is, Prom and Nationals on it" she replied as the DVD started.

"Maybe it's our senior year" said Rachel with a laugh.

"Oh man that would be a laugh to see again" replied Mikki, grabbing the container of chinese food that she had before, as the DVD started to play and they all turned their attention to the TV.

_Eric Kapowski opened the door. Mikki's prom date, Artie was standing on the other side. _

_"Arthur" said Eric, with a laugh._

_Artie laughed. "Hey Mr K, how's it going" he said, walking in._

_"It's all good" replied Artie._

_Eric nodded. "Girls" he yelled up the stairs. _

_Screaming could be heard from upstairs. "Oh god they're here" _

_Mikki came down the stairs first._

_"Wow, you look so amazing" said Artie._

_"Thanks" replied Mikki, noticing that it was in fact only Artie in her the foyer of her parent's house, as Rachel descended down the stairs._

_She looked at Artie and Mikki and realised that her date for the evening wasn't there._

_"Where's Finn?" she asked._

_"Umm, he's ummm..." stuttered Artie._

_"Artie" said Mikki, looking at him._

_"He rang me just before I was leaving my house and told me he didn't want to do prom" said Artie, quickly._

_"Oh my god" said Mikki._

_"He bailed on me" said Rachel, as tears started to well in her eyes._

_"Well yeah, but you can go with me and Mikki. So it's not like you don't get to go" said Artie, looking at her._

_"I can't go with another person's date to prom" said Rachel and went running back up the stairs. _

_Mikki looked at her friend as she went running up the stairs, and then at Artie._

_"Do something. Get Finn here or I don't know organise something. Because if Rach doesn't go, I'm not going" said Mikki, and ran up the stairs to comfort Rachel._

_Artie walked off from view, muttering something about killing Finn._

_"Midge we got to do something" said Eric._

_"Yeah, I think I might have an idea. Poor girl can't not go to her senior prom" said Midge._

_"What is it?" asked Eric._

_"Turn off the camera for a bit" replied Midge._

The footage stopped at that point, and then returned a period of time later.

_Mikki and Rachel, were at the bottom of the stairs, along with Artie and Finn._

_"I'm sorry Rachel. Forgive my momentary lapse in judgement" said Finn._

_"Sure" she replied with a small smile. _

_"Awesome" said Finn._

_"Okay you four, let me just get one photo" said Eric._

_"Dad" whined Mikki as they obediently posed for a photo as Midge filmed._

_"Okay have fun" said Midge._

_"We will" replied Artie, as Mikki opened the front door and saw Puck standing on the other side with a small bunch of flowers._

_"Oh hey cous" she said._

_"Hey" he replied, and then noticed that there were indeed now four people present, instead of the three that Midge had told him about when she had rang._

_"Puck, hey. How's it going man" said Artie. _

_"Good, yeah" he replied, looking at Finn and then Rachel._

_"Good to know man, see you around huh" said Finn, giving him a quick punch in the arm._

_"Bye Noah, nice to see you again" said Rachel. _

_"Yeah, you too" he replied, as the four high schoolers left and looked towards his aunt and uncle._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, Finn only just got here and I honestly didn't think you'd get here before then" came Midge's voice from behind the video camera._

_"Oh it's fine Aunt Midge. Didn't really want to hang out with a bunch of high school kids anyway" said Puck._

_"Gees, Midge turn the camera off" said Eric, and the video ended._

"I'm just going to go" said Puck standing from where he was sitting, noticing the bewildered looks, except for Mikki who stopped the disc, everyone was giving him.

He walked over to the door and went to leave.

"Noah, wait" said Rachel, standing from the sofa.

"What Rachel?" he asked, turning back as she walked over.

"Did you come to take me to my prom that night?" she asked.

Puck looked at her. "It was nothing, I was only doing it because Aunt Midge rang and asked me too" he replied.

"Thank you" replied Rachel, kissing him on the cheek.

Puck looked at her. "It wasn't anything, I mean I was only going with you because Aunt Midge said it made me a bad Jew if I didn't".

"You're not a bad Jew, Noah. In fact you are far from it" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself, Rachel" he replied and went to open the door of the apartment so he could leave.

Rachel however grabbed his hand and stopped him.

Puck looked at her and Rachel placed her other hand on the side of his face and then kissed him.

Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany looked at her in shock as she initiated the kiss, and then at one another, not really believing what they were seeing before them.

"Did you want to go and grab a coffee?" asked Rachel, breaking away from the kiss.

Puck looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Sure, yeah that would be great".

Rachel smiled at him and Puck opened the door.

"See you guys later" said Puck, taking Rachel's hand in his.

"Yeah, see you man" said Sam.

Rachel and Puck left the apartment and the others remaining looked at one another.

"Okay what the hell was that" said Brittany.

"Yeah, and why don't you seemed fazed about this Mikki. It's your cousin and your best friend" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Well firstly I think they're probably actually good for one another, and second. I kind of already knew about the prom thing" she replied.

"You knew about it" said Sam.

Mikki nodded.

"How long have you known?" asked Brittany.

"Not long, only since Rachel moved here" said Mikki.

"Puck said something to you" said Blaine.

"He told me when he was trying to get me to shut up ranting at him that night, when he sang Sweet Caroline at the coffee shop just after Rachel moved in with me" said Mikki.

"When you dragged him out of the coffee shop and yelled at him" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah and he told me what happened that night".

_"Mikayla, what the hell" said Puck as she dragged him out of the coffee shop into the street out front._

_"I should be asking you the same question" said Mikki._

_"I just sang a song, gees woman calm down will you" said Puck._

_Mikki looked at him. "Just a song"._

_"Yes, you know words with music to them" said Puck._

_"Oh don't go getting smart with me" replied Mikki._

_Puck looked at her._

_"This ones for you Rach. My god you have no clue" said Mikki._

_"No clue as to what?" asked Puck._

_"When we were in high school, Rachel had a small crush on you" said Mikki._

_"Yeah, I knew that. I mean it was kind of obvious when I was a senior especially and the way she use to look at me" said Puck._

_"Okay. Well don't you think it's a little unfair to be leading her on with a song, when she has just gone through a bad breakup" said Mikki._

_"I wasn't leading her on" replied Puck._

_Mikki looked at him and Puck sighed._

_"Do you remember the night of your senior prom?" asked Puck._

_"Yeah of course" replied Mikki._

_Puck nodded. "Right, and how that jerk of a quarterback Finn Hudson, who took her to prom, almost didn't" said Puck._

_"Yeah" replied Mikki with a nod._

_"Remember how I got there just as you were leaving" said Puck_

_"Yeah, but you were there to see my mom and dad" replied Mikki._

_Puck shook his head. "Your mom rang me and asked me if I could take Rachel to prom, since her date had bailed on her"._

_Mikki looked at her cousin in somewhat shock._

_"Take her to prom" said Mikki._

_Puck nodded. "Yeah" he replied._

_"Okay why?" asked Mikki. _

_"Why what?" asked Puck._

_"Why would you even consider taking Rachel to prom?" asked Mikki._

_"Well firstly Aunt Midge said I would be a bad Jew if I didn't" said Puck._

_"That coming from the mother of a bad catholic, okay" said Mikki. _

_Puck laughed. "Yeah, and well I always thought Rachel was kind of cute"._

_"Kind of cute" said Mikki._

_Puck sighed. "I liked her okay. And I thought maybe if I took her to prom I could tell her that and I don't know"._

_"You thought that you would maybe get together and live happily ever after and have lots of Jewish babies together" said Mikki._

_"Yeah, maybe. She would have been a lot better choice than Santana that's for sure. And Ma would have approved" said Puck._

_"You're an idiot" said Mikki._

_"Excuse me" said Puck._

_"An idiot, god" said Mikki, hitting him on the side of the head._

_"Hey oww" said Puck._

_"Don't you ever mention this to Rachel, ever" said Mikki, and went to head back inside._

_"Why not?" asked Puck, going to follow her. _

_Mikki turned and looked at him._

_"Because right now, she is really vulnerable, especially after this whole thing with that jerk Jesse. And I don't think jumping into another relationship for her or even you, who for the record is only just divorced with a kid on a way with a woman who is now a lesbian, is the smartest of things" said Mikki, and opened the door and went back into the coffee shop._

_"Fine, I won't say anything" he replied. _

"So Puck liked Rachel kind of back in high school" said Blaine, when Mikki finished describing to the three of them what was said that night.

"Well I don't know if it was an actual like, in the way Rach clearly did. But he was a lot nicer to her when he was a senior then some of the guys there" replied Mikki.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"Well firstly Finn only took Rachel to the senior prom, because Artie my boyfriend was on the football team with him. And when I told him that Rach didn't have a date for it, he suggested to Finn that he ask her, since he was kind of concerned that I wouldn't go along either, if my best friend didn't" said Mikki.

"So it was sort of a pity date then" said Brittany.

"Well yes and no. Finn wasn't that bad a guy, he just wasn't the brightest of teenagers" said Mikki.

"He was a dumb arse" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Pretty much".

"So Rach wasn't popular then" said Sam.

Mikki shook her head.

"Some of the footballers didn't think being in Glee club was particularly cool and that. It was okay that I was a part of it, because I was also a cheerleader, but Rachel wasn't interested in that sort of stuff and she really only loved being a part of Glee. And when Puck joined in his junior year, some of the footballers who thought singing and dancing around wasn't cool, started getting a little mean. But Puck didn't care what anyone thought of him so he continued to do it, and even managed to get a few other kids from different cliques to join, when it became evident that you could be who you wanted to be, and stuff what anyone else thought" said Mikki.

"Kind of know that from college, he never gave a shit if someone thought something about him, as long as he was doing what he wanted" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Right, anyway. Some of the footballers who didn't think Glee was cool though, and not Artie for the record, he was also in it. But some of the others would give the club members facial slushies" said Mikki.

"Facial slushies?" asked Brittany.

"Is that some weird sex thing?" asked Sam.

Mikki laughed. "No, it's an ice cold slushie in the face. Not pleasant, let me tell you".

"You received one" said Blaine.

"Not as many as Rachel did, since I was a cheerleader and Puck threatened to bash in the heads of anyone who did that to me" said Mikki. "But yeah I got them" she continued.

"That sounds really unpleasant" said Brittany.

"It is, and probably a reason as to why I have to wear glasses now for reading, when in high school I didn't" said Mikki.

"Or it could be due to the fact that you're old" said Blaine.

"I'm sorry, and who's the oldest in this room" said Mikki.

"Well actually that would be me, and for the record I have perfect vision" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Same here, no glasses, unlike the hobbit and mouse" said Sam.

Mikki glared at him as did Blaine.

"Okay but getting back to Puck and Rachey" said Brittany.

"Yeah, does this mean that they're together now?" asked Sam.

"I guess we'll find out sooner enough, when they come back. Because if they don't think I am giving them a grilling about this, they don't know me very well at all" said Mikki.

The others laughed and then continued to watch the other stuff that was on the DVD that Mikki had received from her parents.

* * *

_End Note:_

_So there you have it - Puckleberry is on! And knowing where this story is going, I can tell you there are some good story lines coming up, not just involving Puck and Rachel, but also the others as well._  
_Sorry if I made Finn come off as a jerk - but it was kind of essential for the story to get to the place it needs to be. And obviously in this story, Artie is not in a wheelchair since it does say he 'walked' and not 'wheeled'._  
_Also I haven't made the decision yet as to whether Finn is alive or not in this in the future - that is one thing that I haven't fully concluded in my head for this._

_As for the part where Mikki is quite clearly an eBay addict - that's actually based on me! I am very much an eBay addict and love buying and also selling stuff on there! :) The part where she scored an old lot of Disney/Sesame Street Golden Books - is based on something I did in real life. _  
_I was working in child care (I have qualifications in this, but left the industry because I find it to be strict and regulated and also they are coming up with some ridiculous concepts now - when I think a child should be having fun and not so much structure at a young age) and went on a mad book buying spree on eBay. And even though I am not working in the industry now, I kept most of the books I bought - especially Disney & Sesame Street ones, just because they are totally awesome books and I personally like to read them myself!_  
_So that little quirk of Mikki's is actually my quirk - I admit I am an eBay addict!_  
_(And maybe just maybe, a lot of my friends in real life, comment to me - that Mikki is completely based on me - and well in ways yes, she probably is, but not entirely!)_

_Anyway, once again thanks for reading._  
_I will have the next chapter up soon._  
_It is 90% finished and I just have to do some fine tuning on it._  
_So until then, _  
_lots of love, KJ xoxoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N - Thanks again for all the love and reviews on the previous chapter._  
_Puckleberry is of now indeed on!_  
_I know now exactly how many chapters there are for this story - and have made notes on the final scene, so I know how that will play out._  
_I have also managed to insert at some point virtually every character from the Glee world, whether in the show they were a large or small one._  
_There is though two at the moment, that I cannot place and that is Rory and Joe. So if anyone has any suggestions on where maybe they can be used, then it will be interesting to hear from you._  
_Since I now know pretty much what is going to be happening in each chapter - there may be 2 updates a week, depending how fast I can get the brain to connect with the fingers on the keys of my computer and get the ideas out._  
_So yes, this is another update - two in one week, and I know you all love me for it!_

_In this chapter I take a time jump - as I have previously mentioned there will be some of these over the course of the story just so I don't have to write pointless story lines that really don't get the story anywhere._  
_We are also going to be seeing a few more characters from Glee introduced in this chapter, and I hope you like how I have used them all._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and it's a kind of long one. But all that happens here, I needed to happen in this one, to make the next one what it is._

_So from here you all know what to do,_  
_KJ xx_

* * *

Chapter 10.

Three months quickly passed and Rachel and Puck were now very happily dating. Rachel was still working at NYADA teaching, however the added confidence that she had gotten in her life by having great friends and a new boyfriend, she was also now more actively on the lookout for any Broadway roles that she might be able to do, whether it was in the chorus or as a lead.

She headed to the coffee shop, Friday after work to meet Puck like she did every day and walked inside. Puck was sitting on the sofa, Jayden's stroller next to it, and had the carrier part out and that stitting on the coffee table.

"Hi" said Rachel, going over to him and sitting on the sofa.

"Hey my gorgeous princess" said Puck, with a smile and kissed her.

Rachel smiled and kissed him also.

"You got Jay already" said Rachel.

"Yep, I finished work early, so I went and picked him up from the day care and we've been hanging out" said Puck.

"Well I'm sure he loves getting time with his dad" said Rachel.

"That he does, and also his fave Aunty, Aunty Rachel" said Puck, getting Jayden out of his carrier.

"Yes, don't tell Mikki that you said that because I think she's already claimed that she is going to be the fave aunty" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yes, well we will see what this little guy says about that when he is older and just who his fave aunty is. Isn't that right my handsome guy" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Jay, look at you all handsome just like your dad" said Rachel.

Jayden reached out his hand to her to try and grasp it.

"See definitely fave aunty" said Puck, handing Jayden over to Rachel.

Rachel laughed taking him from her boyfriend, and Puck put his arm around her shoulder.

"So anything exciting happen today?" asked Puck.

"Actually yeah, something good maybe" replied Rachel, as she let Jayden hold her fingers with his hand.

"What's that?" asked Puck.

Rachel looked at him.

"I got a call from my agent whilst I was teaching class, and they left me a message asking me to ring them. So I did, and well it turns out they are going to be putting Funny Girl back on Broadway, and thought maybe I would like to go for the lead role of Fanny Brice" said Rachel.

"Rach that's incredible. Please tell me you told them you'd try out" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Definitely want to audition. I mean Barbra is one of my biggest idols and to play a role she made famous, it would be a dream come true" said Rachel.

"And Funny Girl, that's a kind of Jewish musical as well right. Cause I know my mom has it on DVD at home and she made me watch it with her once" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, it's about a Jewish American woman".

"Well you my gorgeous Jewish American princess are indeed perfect for the role and they should just stop searching for their lead" said Puck, kissing her.

"Noah" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well what can I say I want to see my girlfriend up there on stage, where she so rightly belongs" said Puck, looking down at Jayden who Rachel was holding.

"And see look Jay totally agrees, he's smiling at the thought" said Puck.

"I think that's more to do with the fact that he has just filled his diaper" said Rachel, scrunching up her face at the now obvious smell.

"Okay, maybe that too" replied Puck taking Jayden from her.

Rachel laughed as he took his son from her.

"I'll go get him cleaned up" said Puck standing and grabbed Jayden's diaper bag from the stroller.

"I'll be here when you get back" said Rachel.

Puck nodded and headed out back to the restrooms.

"Seriously little dude, that isn't the way to impress the ladies" said Puck as he walked away.

Rachel laughed and picked up one of the magazines that were on the table.

"Can I get you something Rach?" asked Kurt, coming over to the table.

"The usual" she replied.

"Sure" he replied and went back over to the counter.

Blaine, Sam and Brittany came into the coffee shop, talking with one another and headed over to the sofa.

"Hey Rach" said Blaine, sitting down in the arm chair closet to the counter and Brittany sat on the sofa next to Rachel and Sam in the other arm chair.

"Rachey, hi" said Brittany, giving her friend a hug.

Rachel laughed and gave her a hug back. "Hey Britts" she replied.

"Guessing Puck is here as well" said Blaine, noticing the stroller and carrier.

"Yeah he just had to go and change Jay" replied Rachel, as Kurt came over with her coffee.

"The totally fun part of being a parent, smelly diapers" said Sam with a laugh.

"Here you go Rach" he said.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, taking it from him.

"Anything for you guys?" asked Kurt, looking at Blaine, Sam and Brittany.

"No, I'm fine thanks Kurt, I have had way too many cups today" said Blaine.

"Just a normal coffee for me" said Sam.

Kurt nodded and looked at Brittany. "Britts?" he asked.

"Umm maybe an iced chocolate if that is okay" she replied.

"Totally fine" replied Kurt with a nod and he headed back over to the counter as Puck returned.

"Hey guys" he said, as he put the diaper bag back in the stroller and sat down with Jayden.

"So I was thinking maybe you guys would like to finally meet Tina, she has some time off from work and I was hoping we could all meet up here, and I'll bring her by to introduce you all" said Blaine.

"So we finally get to meet this mysterious woman" said Sam, with a laugh.

"Well she works nights doing the hair and make up for Phantom and she also has her own business as well, so she gets pretty busy. Sometimes I don't see her for a few days even" replied Blaine.

"Well we would love to meet the girl who clearly has stolen your heart" said Brittany.

Mikki walked into the coffee shop and stormed over to the others and threw her bag down on the ground, with a loud thud.

"I seriously hate my life" she said, sitting on arm of the chair that Sam was sitting in.

"Why, is everything okay?" asked Puck, looking at his cousin.

"My boss is a complete and utter horrible bitch, and apart from that nothing much else" said Mikki.

"Oh what did she do this time?" asked Brittany.

"Tore up the presentation that the guys and I had done all the work for and told us to start again" said Mikki.

"The Oscar Mayer presentation" said Rachel.

"Yep, apparently none of our ideas were anywhere near that of even a good standard to be presented so she cancelled the meeting and told us to work on it more this entire weekend and Monday she would reschedule the meeting if our work was satisfactory" said Mikki.

"If you're miserable there why keep working there?" asked Brittany.

"Because they have some of the biggest advertising contracts around, and the pay is good, and the rest of the staff really great. It's just the boss who we all hate" said Mikki.

"Well this will cheer you up then, Rachel has some great news" said Puck.

"Ohh, you and Puck are getting married" said Brittany, clapping her hands.

Rachel looked at her as did Puck.

"No, we're not getting married Britt" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Well it can't possibly be good news, because that would be good news" said Brittany.

"Just let Rach tell you huh, and then you can decide" said Puck.

"Well I have the chance to audition for the lead role in the new Funny Girl musical that's going to be on Broadway soon" said Rachel.

"Rach, that's awesome news" said Mikki.

"Yeah, really Rach, you'd be totally perfect for the role" said Blaine.

"I've never heard of it" said Sam.

"I have the movie on DVD, so we can watch it maybe tomorrow night" said Rachel.

"Have to count me out, Tina has the night off work. So we're going out" said Blaine.

"Won't the street corner miss her though" said Mikki.

Blaine glared at her. "That's really mean Mikki".

"I know, I know. You will be out on a date and I will be stressing out about Monday at work. Life is so wonderfully fair" said Mikki.

"Well I'd appreciate if you would keep whatever nasty comments to yourself, especially since I am bringing Tina here tomorrow afternoon to meet you guys" said Blaine.

"Really" said Mikki.

"Yeah, she's been wanting to meet you all for a while now" said Blaine.

"Have to count me out, I am going to be working all weekend, so please give her my apologies" said Mikki.

"Sure, okay" replied Blaine.

"Well maybe we can watch Funny Girl when you're not busy Mik, and you're not out on a date Blaine" said Rachel.

"Maybe next week we can watch then, I'd like it if you are all there" said Rachel.

"Well we do it regardless I think" said Puck.

"Yeah, and if you want to be spending the night in the apartment with Rach, it's okay if Jayden is there as well for the night" said Mikki.

"I wasn't going to be leaving my son on my own, if I did spend the night that's for sure" said Puck.

"Yes, well just know I do not take kindly to people waking me from sleep, so I will be investing in some ear plugs if you so I can't hear cries in the middle of the night" said Mikki.

They all laughed and then sat around talking a little bit more about what they were doing for the weekend and that, before heading back to their own apartments for the evening.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday, Blaine had asked his friends to meet him at the coffee shop around lunch time, so they could finally meet his girlfriend, Tina.

Puck, Rachel, Sam and Brittany were sitting in their usual area, when Blaine came into the coffee shop with her.

Tina, was a little shorter then Blaine and of Asian appearance, and she was wearing a rather interesting outfit consisting of a short purple and black lace dress with fingerless lace gloves, fishnet stockings and high heeled patent leather laced up boots that went just above the ankle, and she also had purple and blue streaks in her black hair.

"Guys this is Tina" said Blaine, going over to his friends.

The four of them that were there looked at Blaine and then Tina, not really sure how to react to the girl who was clearly a lot different than Blaine.

"Hi, lovely to meet you all" said Tina.

"That's Rachel, Puck or Noah actually, but we call him Puck and also Brittany and Sam" said Blaine, pointing to each of his friends.

"Hi" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her and smiled.

"And this little guy asleep is my son with my ex wife now lesbian, Jayden" said Puck.

Tina looked in the stroller at the sleeping little boy.

"He's gorgeous" she said.

"Yeah he's pretty amazing" replied Puck, with a nod.

Tina looked at Blaine. "I'm sure you mentioned another friend when you've spoke about these guys, Nikki".

"Mikki, and she's working today. So she can't be here unfortunately" replied Blaine.

"Oh well I'm sure I'll meet her some other time then" said Tina.

"So take a seat Tina, tell us about yourself" said Sam.

Tina sat down in the arm chair and Blaine grabbed one of the normal wooden chairs from a corner table at sat on that.

"Well I'm from Chicago originally, I'm a hairdresser by trade but can also do makeup and I am currently working on the production of Phantom of the Opera as well as running my own business" said Tina.

"So you must keep really busy, because we know Blaine has said he hardly gets to spend time with you" said Brittany.

"Yeah, and it sucks I can't see my Blainey Days" said Tina, with a pout.

Blaine looked at her, going red in the face.

"So what are you guys planning to do tonight then?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah and do I need to be leaving the apartment?" asked Sam with a smile.

"We're going to go out for dinner and no Sam you don't have to leave our apartment" said Blaine.

"Spending the night at Tina's then?" he asked with a laugh.

"Honestly haven't thought about it" replied Blaine.

Rachel looked at her watch. "I hate to be rude here, but I have to get going" she said.

Blaine looked at her. "That's okay Rach" he replied.

Rachel nodded as she stood up as did Puck. "Yeah, they're letting me a room at NYADA to practice for my audition".

"Really it's not a problem. You're going to knock them dead when you audition" said Blaine, with a smile.

"Damn right she is" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"What are you auditioning for?" asked Tina.

"Oh umm the new revival of Funny Girl" replied Rachel, looking at the girl.

"Oh wow, I heard that they may be putting that back on stage" said Tina.

"Yeah, well Rachey here is auditioning, and we are all convinced she is perfect for the role" said Brittany.

Tina nodded. "Well you do have the whole Jewish look going for you, so definitely agree" replied Tina, with a nod.

"It was lovely to meet you Tina" said Rachel.

"You too, hopefully I will see you around again, and good luck with the audition" said Tina.

"Thanks" replied Rachel, grabbing her bag.

"You off as well Puck?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, I was going to go and watch my girl here practice and then we were going to go to lunch" replied Puck.

"Sure man" said Blaine.

"Lovely too meet you and your son, even though he is sleeping, as well" said Tina.

Puck looked at her. "You too, look after my Blainers there" he replied with a laugh.

Blaine looked at his best friend and laughed also. "Yeah" he said.

Puck went over to the stroller and looked at his son who was still sleeping and pulled the stroller back so they could leave.

"Bye" said Rachel.

"Yeah see you later Rach" replied Sam.

"Later" said Puck and he, Rachel and Jayden left the coffee shop.

Brittany looked at the clock that was on the wall up near the counter.

"So did you and Tina want to come and maybe get lunch with Sam and I, and we can talk some more?" she asked.

"Yeah, that be good" replied Blaine, as Sam nodded.

Blaine looked at Tina. "Did you mind doing that?" he asked.

"No it be good to get to know at least a few of your friends" said Tina.

"Okay then" replied Blaine.

"Cool" said Sam, and then the four of them left the coffee shop in order to grab something for lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same day, whilst the others were all out Mikki was in her apartment with two of her colleagues from work, Sebastian and Hunter; who she was working on the advertising campaign with.

"I honestly don't know what was wrong with the other one" said Hunter as the three of them sat around the kitchen table looking at the notes that had made for the previous one.

"Well this is possibly for the Super Bowl commercial telecast and it has to be good" said Sebastian.

"And it was good, we spent freaking weeks coming up with that advertisement" said Hunter.

"What about something involving football" said Mikki, who was tapping her pen on the table.

"That's such a cliché but" said Hunter.

"Well yes, but maybe hear Mikki out" said Sebastian.

"Okay, this is just an idea" said Mikki, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil and started sketching roughly.

Hunter and Sebastian looked at her.

"So we have an Oscar Meyer Weiner Dog in a bun, that has legs" said Mikki.

"Okay what" said Hunter, with a laugh.

"Interesting" said Sebastian, with a laugh also.

"Uh huh and he is on a football field" said Mikki as she continued quickly drawing.

"Tying in the football, okay" said Sebastian.

"And then we see a bunch of football players run on to the field. The Weiner dog and bun, is scared that he is going to be eaten and starts running also. The players head to a function room, where there are even more Weiner dogs in buns and not thinking about it our running Weiner, hops on to the tray of them, where he is picked up by one of the footballers and goes to eat him" said Mikki.

Hunter and Sebastian laughed.

"I have to say that is kind of funny" said Hunter.

"Yep, and we don't see actually see the player eat the dog, we just end it there with the slogan "Leave no dog behind" said Mikki.

"I actually really like that idea" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, me too, got to admit that it's kind of funny and awesome at the same time" said Hunter.

Mikki nodded. "So what we sketch this out then properly?".

"Yeah, I say we give it a go. I mean what's the worst that can happen Sue yells at us again and tears it up" said Hunter.

"Wouldn't be the first time she's done that to someone. Remember Jacob" said Sebastian.

"Hmm yeah poor guy ended up so frightened of Sue that he had a nervous breakdown" said Mikki.

"Yep, well we won't let Sue do that to us" said Hunter.

"Definitely not" replied Sebastian.

"Okay, so who wants to write the script, who wants to draw and who wants to write the proposal for the presentation" said Hunter.

"Well Mik is the best drawer out of us, so she should do that" said Sebastian.

"Okay, so if you don't mind doing the script, I'll do the proposal then" said Hunter.

"Done" replied Sebastian.

"Okay let's get this thing started then and maybe we will be able to have some weekend to ourselves" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah agree" said Sebastian with a laugh also.

Mikki stood up and went over to the couch where she had a large sketching pad and Hunter cleared some space off the table for her.

The door to the apartment opened at Blaine walked in, accompanied by Tina.

"Hi. I knew you said you'd be here all day working, so I thought Tina and I would stop by and say hi, and so you two can meet" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at her as did Hunter and Sebastian. She went and put the sketching pad on the table and went over to Tina and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Mikki Kapowski" she said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang" replied Tina, shaking the hand that Mikki had offered.

"Lovely too meet you" said Mikki.

"Yeah you too finally, Blaine talks about his friends all the time" replied Tina.

Mikki nodded.

"Right and that's Hunter and Sebastian, a couple of guys from my work" said Mikki, pointing to them.

"Hi" replied Tina.

"Nice to see you again" said Blaine, who had previously met Mikki's work colleagues.

"Yeah" replied Hunter.

"Well as much as I would love to chat right now, we really have to get this done, and I think the idea we have now will hopefully be good" said Mikki.

"Blainey Days said you work in advertising" said Tina.

Mikki laughed at what Tina called him and Blaine just groaned embarrassed by it, going red in the face.

"Umm yeah and we are hopefully doing the commercial for the Super Bowl, so it's kind of a big one" said Mikki.

"Wow that's incredible" said Tina.

"Yeah, we'll let you get back to work" said Blaine.

"Uh huh, it was really nice to meet you Tina. Maybe some other time we will be able to get to know one another better" said Mikki.

"Yeah that be great I really want to get know all of Blainey's friends" said Tina.

Mikki just nodded trying not to laugh, seeing how embarrassed Blaine had gotten.

"See you Mik" said Blaine.

"Bye" replied Mikki, with a smile trying not to crack up.

"See you" said Tina.

Mikki nodded and Blaine and Tina left her apartment.

As soon as the door was closed, Mikki burst out into laughter.

"Oh my god" she said, laughing and going over to the table and sitting down.

"Blainey Days" said Hunter laughing also.

"What the hell kind of nickname is that" said Sebastian, laughing as well.

"I have no idea, but clearly she's not all their in the head. I mean did you see what she was wearing" said Mikki.

"Yeah what kind of style is that even?" asked Sebastian.

"Well it kind of looked goth, but it was also kind of punk as well. So guessing gothic punk" replied Mikki.

"So some sort of vampire chick, who listens to lame music" said Hunter.

"Hmm, definitely not the type of girl I thought that Blaine would ever go for" said Mikki.

"And his other girlfriends have been what type of girl?" asked Sebastian.

"Well there was one chick who he met through his older roommate and she was this real skanky hoe who smoked like a chimney and who made really vile comments that made us all uncomfortable and that didn't last more than a few months, there was a gymnast friend of Britts and she moved away and there was maybe a long distance thing for a little bit, but again it didn't last and there was also this girl he knew through his parents and she was a few years older then him and this failed play writer" said Mikki.

"He doesn't have a type then" said Hunter with a laugh.

"Guess not" replied Mikki with a laugh also, and then the three of them got down to work for their advertising campaign.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday, Rachel had organised for someone to fill in for her for teaching and she headed to the auditions for Funny Girl.

She went over to the person, sitting at a desk in the waiting area.

"Hi Rachel Berry, I'm here for the Funny Girl auditions".

The girl looked at her.

"That's fine, take a seat. They shouldn't be too long" she replied, marking Rachel's name off her list.

"Thank you" replied Rachel and headed towards the seats and looking at the other girls auditioning for the role of Fanny Brice.

"Oh god, not her" said Rachel, when she saw Harmony. Her ex best friend and who was the bridesmaid she had caught screwing Jesse on what would have been their wedding day.

Harmony looked up and saw Rachel and smiled. She stood up and went over to her.

"Rachel, oh my god. Hi" said Harmony and went to hug her.

Rachel quickly stepped back from Harmony's inevitable hug of her and held up her hand, in a stop position.

"Okay, yeah none of that" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Harmony.

Rachel looked at her.

"So how you been?" asked Harmony.

"Oh great you know, getting stabbed in the back by my fiancé and someone that I thought was my best friend, has just been the best thing ever to happen" replied Rachel.

Harmony looked at her.

"I tried calling you" said Harmony.

"Yes, I know I saw your name come up on my phone and heard the messages and read the texts that you left me, however I kind of didn't want to talk to you" replied Rachel.

"I figured as much" replied Harmony.

Rachel nodded.

"Jesse and I are getting married" said Harmony.

"Well congratulations. I'm sure the two of you will be very happy together, since you're both egotistical and manipulative and totally in love with yourselves. It's a match made in heaven" replied Rachel, with a smile.

Harmony looked at her. "Jesse knows you know".

"He knows that he is a jerk, well that would be a good thing" replied Rachel.

"He knows about the ring Rachel" said Harmony.

"The ring?" asked Rachel, faking what she knew about it.

Harmony laughed. "Oh Rachel, you're not that great an actress. Don't play dumb with me now".

Rachel looked at her.

"Jesse gave me the ring when he proposed to me, and well I could tell right from the start, that it was indeed a fake" said Harmony.

"Wow, Jesse gave you the ring I had. That must have made you feel so special and loved knowing that he once gave that to someone else" said Rachel.

Harmony looked at her. "Oh please Rachel, where's the real one. And not the one with the fake cheap stones and silver band".

"Right that ring, I sold. Made some nice cash as well" said Rachel, with a smile.

"That money belongs to Jesse" said Harmony.

Rachel looked at her and laughed. "Is that so he can afford you?" she asked.

Harmony glared at her.

"Rachel Berry" said someone coming out of the small room where auditions were being held.

"Good bye Harmony" she said and walked in the direction of the room.

Harmony just looked at her and got her phone out of her bag and made a quick phone call.

"Hey it's me, so you're never going to guess who's at the Funny Girl audition" said Harmony and went back over to her seat and waited for her name to be called in for auditions.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

In the audition room, Rachel stood patiently whilst those in the room looked over her resume.

"So Ms Berry, you're currently teaching at NYADA, I see" said the one female in the room.

"Yes, that's correct. I actually attended there as well, and it's nice to be able to go back and teach" she replied.

"And you've also done chorus and ensemble parts in a few shows" said one of the males.

"Yes, Mamma Mia, Rock of Ages and also Evita" replied Rachel.

"You were a swing ensemble in Mamma Mia" said the female.

"Yes, I was" replied Rachel.

"Very good, means you have versatility" said one of the other males.

"And what song will you be singing for us today?" asked the female.

"On My Own, from Les Miserables" replied Rachel, getting her sheet music from her bag and going over to the piano player and handing it to him.

"When you're ready" said the piano player.

Rachel nodded and he began to play and Rachel began to sing the song that she had memorised at an early age when her love of Broadway musicals first started.

Those who were conducting the auditions listened to her firstly rather intently and then began to make some notes as Rachel continued to sing.

As Rachel finished the song, she looked to those sitting down.

"Thank you Ms Berry, that was great and we will be in touch" said the female.

"Umm, right thank you" replied Rachel with a small smile and gathered her sheet music from the piano player and left the audition room.

She headed out and went to leave, when Harmony and also now Jesse stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello Rachel" said Jesse, with a smile.

"Excuse me" replied Rachel, and went to leave.

"Not so fast Rach, I believe you owe me some money" said Jesse.

"I don't owe you anything. Now if you'll excuse me" said Rachel and walked away from the two of them.

Harmony and Jesse looked at one another.

"I'm going to follow her babe, good luck in your audition, knock the pants off them and make sure as hell they don't give that role to her" said Jesse.

"I will" replied Harmony.

Jesse quickly kissed her and then left also, intending to tail Rachel and find out where it was that she now either called home or hung out.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel walked to the coffee shop and entered, not knowing that Jesse was following a distant behind.

She went inside and went over to Puck who was at the counter talking with Kurt.

"Hey" she said, wrapping around her arms around him.

"Oh hi" replied Puck, looking at her and kissing her.

"How'd your audition go?" he asked.

"I think it went okay" she replied.

Puck nodded. "Well they'd be crazy not to give you the role, because I am sure you were wonderful".

Rachel looked at him and smiled, kissing him.

Jesse who was outside the window, now looking in, frowned.

"Did you want a coffee or something Rachel?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, a camomile tea would be nice actually, I don't think I can handle a coffee right now" she replied.

"Sure I can bring it over for you" said Kurt.

Rachel nodded and she and Puck went over to the sofa in the coffee shop, Puck taking his own coffee over and the two of them sitting down.

"So when do you find out about the role?" asked Puck, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Soon, my agent will call me and let me know if I have a call back or not" replied Rachel.

"I have no doubt you will get a call back" said Puck, kissing her.

Jesse walked into the coffee shop and over to the sofa. "Well isn't this so sweet" he said, looking at the two of them.

Rachel and Puck looked at him.

"And you are?" asked Puck.

"Jesse, what do you want now?" asked Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Jesse, as in your ex fiancé Jesse?" he asked.

Rachel nodded.

"That's why you look familiar, you're the jerk that cheated on Rachel" said Puck glaring at him.

"Yes, but I see that Rachel has moved on" replied Jesse.

"Oh and like you haven't, and with my ex best friend" said Rachel.

"Hmm, yes I have. But that is not why I am here" said Jesse.

"Why are you here? Because you're not wanted believe me" said Puck.

Jesse looked at him and then Rachel.

"All I want is the money Rach, and then I will be out of your hair and you can go back to this guy here" said Jesse.

"I'm not giving you a cent" replied Rachel.

"Why would my girlfriend be giving you any money" said Puck.

Jesse looked at Rachel and then Puck. "Because your girlfriend, played me".

"Yeah, well good for her" said Puck.

Rachel looked at him and smiled, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Really so you think it's okay that when I asked for the engagement ring back that I bought her, she gives me a fake one and then sells the real one for money" said Jesse.

Puck laughed. "Yeah I do actually, because you're scum".

Kurt came over with the tea for Rachel and placed it on the table.

"There you go Rach" he said.

"Thank you Kurt" she replied.

Kurt nodded and looked at Rachel and Puck then Jesse. "Is there a problem here?" he asked.

"No there isn't any problem, this guy is just leaving" said Puck.

"Not without my money" replied Jesse.

"Money, wait are you holding them up?" asked Kurt, looking at him.

"No he's not trying to rob us Kurt, he just thinks I owe him money because I kept the engagement ring that he bought me when he cheated on me on what would have been our wedding day" said Rachel.

"Oh please, like he has any claim to that. Once he gave that to you, it was yours to do what you want with" said Kurt.

"Exactly what Kurt said" said Puck with a nod.

"You're just going to have to forget about the money Jesse, I'm not giving it to you" said Rachel.

Jesse looked at her. "Fine whatever, you'll be hearing from my lawyers" he said and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Yeah right, like they would take that seriously" said Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed and kissed her.

"You were really going to marry him?" asked Kurt.

Rachel looked at him and nodded. "Yeah" she replied.

"Wow, okay that would have been interesting" said Kurt, with a laugh.

"Why?" asked Rachel, with a laugh and Puck looked at him.

"Because he is clearly not batting for your side" said Kurt.

"You mean he's gay" said Puck.

"No he isn't" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Uh Rach as a gay man, let me tell you. He's gay. I mean that scarf, hello" said Kurt.

"Jesse has always dressed like that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, because he's always been gay and clearly trying to act straight, he forgets that clothes can also tell so much" said Kurt.

"Really" said Rachel.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, you lucked out not marrying him Rachel" said Kurt and headed over back to the counter.

Puck looked at Rachel and laughed. "You would have been his beard" he said.

Rachel looked at him. "Noah" she said.

"What?" he asked, laughing.

"It's not funny. Oh my god, how could I not know this. My dads are gay and I almost married a guy who might be gay" said Rachel.

Puck laughed. "Well I can tell you this much, I am definitely not gay" he said.

Rachel laughed also and kissed him. "That's good to know" she replied, and the two of them finished their drinks, paid Kurt and then headed back to Rachel's apartment.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_So there you have it - Puck and Rachel are happy with one another, Blaine seems to be happy with Tina even though he is kind of embarrased at what she calls him (sorry people who love Mikki and want them together! However paitence is a virtue!). There are some chapters coming up that will feature more of Sam and Brittany at their lives, I haven't delveved much into that yet (and no it's not arelationship between them) and there are some good story lines coming up for them as well as the other four mentioned above._  
_And I was also being very tongue in cheek in regards to Blaine's previous relationships - I'm sure a few of you will pick up on the references there! (But that is me, I make sly remarks as to real life, without it actually being the real life!)_

_Hoping everyone picked up on who the new semi regualar guest characters were - Tina (is kind of obvious) and of course Sebastian (who will not be gay in this - Grant is just too damn cute) and also Hunter (but kind of picturing him more how he was in the movie Spectacular! because Nolan looked so much better there!)._  
_And the Jacob they mentioned who had a breakdown - well that is our fave pervy creepy, Jacob Ben Israel. (who I liked seeing in the ep "Opening Night" along with Karofsky - who I think they really need to be bringing back so we can find out at least how he doing now!) :)_

_Although I did find the whole episode kind of long and too much, and even without adverts watching it (I download on iTunes from the US store!) - thinking is it over yet. However the parts of Funny Girl we saw, are good basis for me with this story, since it's paralleling with this. (And for the record - it's the movie version they are doing and not the Original B'way version - I have both soundtracks on my computer - and a lot of the songs changed from the B'way version to the movie version, and I think most people would know the movie version a little better - so for the purposes of this story we are going with them adapting the movie version, which is clearly what RM was doing. And also what I think they were going to do in the failed attempt at getting it back to B'way not that long ago)_  
_And even though I didn't give them names - in my head the people that Rachel auditioned in front of have faces to them, and well let's just say they are in fact real life people behind the scenes on Glee! Leave that to you to figure out who they are!_

_Anyway until next chapter, fingers crossed for Monday/Tuesday depending where in the world you live._  
_Love, KJ xoxoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_  
_Yet again, thank you so much for the reviews and follows._

_This chapter is delving in a lot of one of the major plots of the Funny Girl show and we see more of Rachel auditioning and we also meet her co star who is going to play into a major plot line._  
_In regards to the little plot line of making Jesse gay - when I saw him starting to wear those scarves in season 3, it was just a little too all a sudden on the other side for me and even though he and Lea have a great chemistry together away from stage (even though Jon is gay), Jesse to me just came off a little batting for the other side maybe, vibe._

_This chapter is a day early only because I have it sitting on my computer and I have nothing else to do, besides type stories and make more stuff on the rainbow loom. But I am waiting on some more storage boxes to come from eBay so I can sort of the bands that came mixed._  
_So therefore I will give you a chapter instead!_  
_And maybe start the other one - which I haven't even done any of yet; but I do know what the plot line is for it, so it won't take me long once I get on a roll with it!_

_Quick note about a format in this chapter - there is some messaging on Facebook messenger. And this is therefore in italics._

_So enough from me, enjoy and you all know what to do from here!_  
_love, KJ xoxo_

* * *

Chapter 11 –

The next weekend, they were all at Mikki and Rachel's apartment on the Saturday afternoon and had just finished watching Funny Girl, whilst Jayden was down for a sleep in Rachel's room, where she had a small bassinet for him.

"I always get so confused with the musicals on stage and then the film adaptations" said Sam, as Puck stopped the DVD.

"Well they do take a lot of liberties when it comes to film" said Mikki.

"Right the set changes for example are a lot more extreme on film" said Rachel.

"And a lot of the time they will also take some of the songs from the stage show out and add in another song that has been written specifically for the movie version" said Mikki.

"Yeah, the original version of Funny Girl on stage, is so different to the movie. A lot of the songs that people know were actually written for the movie" said Rachel.

"And of course they tend to go into more detail on film as well" said Mikki.

"How is that you know this?" asked Blaine, looking at Mikki.

Mikki looked at him.

"I mean we kind of expect this from Rachel, since she is a certified Broadway nut. But you" said Blaine.

"Closet musical fan. I think musicals are universal and I love them" replied Mikki.

"Would never have guessed that about you" said Blaine.

"Guessed what?" asked Mikki.

"Just that we have a lot more in common then I would have thought" said Blaine.

"Yeah, well whatever that is, just don't go asking Mik for a run down on Grease and its history and all that. Because that will be a lecture and a half" said Puck.

"I'm sorry, but all the productions that are of now are wrong. There are songs that were cut out that mean something, and songs that they add were written for the movie, that aren't as good as the songs written for the show in the first place. So forgive for being a purist when it comes to Grease" said Mikki.

"Wait that was a stage show to begin with" said Sam.

"Yeah it was" replied Rachel.

"So what about Thunder Road" said Sam.

Mikki laughed. "It didn't exist. Sure they did 'Greased Lightin' and mind you it was Kenickie who sung the whole thing and not Danny, but the whole Thunder Road thing didn't exist until the movie version" said Mikki.

"But that's the best part" said Sam.

Mikki glared at him.

"I wouldn't be going there Sam. Not if you don't want an irate and nonsensical yelling Grease obcessed Mikki on your back" said Puck.

"I am not irate and nonsensical" said Mikki.

"Really, you didn't completely flip out your junior year when we did Grease for the musical and demand that it be done a certain way" said Puck.

"Hmm, you did to that. I forgot that" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Okay maybe I did, but I wasn't just going to sit by and see them put on that stupid school's version, when it was so clearly wrong" said Mikki.

"Yeah, like I said crazy" replied Puck.

Mikki glared at her cousin.

"So were all of you in it then?" asked Brittany.

"Yeah, I played Kenickie" said Puck.

"Marty" replied Rachel.

They looked at Mikki.

"Let me guess the raving lunatic wasn't allowed in it" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki glared at him. "No, the raving lunatic was Sandy" she replied.

"You had the lead" said Sam.

"Yeah I did" replied Mikki.

"And I'm still sure they only did that to shut her the hell up from the ranting and carrying on. Not that it mattered because, Mik still demanded it be done the original way" said Puck.

"And we got amazing local reviews for it, so just shut up huh" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Do you have it on DVD by any chance, cause I'd love to see it" said Blaine.

"Umm yeah it's one of the ones that my mom sent a few months ago" replied Mikki.

"Can we watch it one night?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I guess, why not" replied Mikki, with a nod.

"Cool" said Blaine, as Rachel's cell phone started to ring.

She looked at it and saw that it was her agent calling. "Oh god it's my agent" she said, looking at the others.

"Well answer it sweetie" said Puck.

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath answering the phone.

"Hello this is Rachel" she said.

She listened for a moment to the person on the other end, nodding her head as they spoke.

"Sure I can be there" she said.

The person on the other end said something.

"Great, I will see them then. Bye" replied Rachel, and ended the call.

"Did you get a call back?" asked Mikki, looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I can't believe this, it's a dream come true" said Rachel.

"We've all got our fingers crossed for you Rach" said Sam.

"Fingers, toes, wishing on the stars for you" said Brittany, and Puck stood up and pulled Rachel up also, picking her up and spinning her as much as he could in the small space they were in and kissing her.

"Noah" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"What?" he asked, kissing her again.

"I haven't got the part yet" replied Rachel.

Puck scoffed. "If you don't get it, they don't a stand of chance lasting long then. Because you are perfect" he said, kissing her.

"So what do you have to do for this audition?" asked Mikki.

"Umm well they want me to do a reading and also sing one of the actual songs from Funny Girl" said Rachel.

"And they are?" asked Brittany.

"Well Funny Girl of course" replied Rachel, with a laugh, sitting back down and pulled Puck back down with her.

Puck wrapped his arms around her, pulling Rachel into himself.

"You know what would be a good song, and it would definitely show your skills off, "Greatest Star" said Blaine.

Rachel looked at him. "Yeah that would be good, it has a good range".

"When's your call back?" asked Blaine.

"Umm Wednesday" replied Rachel.

"Well if you want I can help you out with some music practice" said Blaine.

"That would be awesome, thank you" replied Rachel.

"Yeah that's kind of you to offer Blaine" said Puck.

"Well, we all want to see Rachel get this and I'm sure we'd all help if we could" said Blaine.

"Hmm, well Britts and I can help with wardrobe" said Mikki.

"Right, we can make you as Fanny looking at possible" said Brittany with a nod.

"And I have no idea what I could do, because I'm not the musical type of person" said Sam.

"Well maybe you can help with comedic stuff" said Rachel, looking at him.

"Yeah, I can do that. I'm awesome at impressions" said Sam, with a smile.

Rachel nodded and laughed.

"That only leaves Puck doing nothing, as usual" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"I'll be offering things none of you can give Rach" said Puck, with a smile and quickly kissed Rachel who blushed.

"Noah" she said, hitting him.

"What I'm keeping you from stressing out" said Puck with a laugh.

"Yeah, just remember my room is right next door to Rachel's and I can hear things" said Mikki.

The others laughed and then sat around discussing all the ways that they were able to help Rachel out some more.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next night, the six of them were sitting in Mikki and Rachel's apartment, once again; watching the musical performance of Grease that McKinley had done the year Mikki and Rachel were juniors and Puck was a senior.

The reprise of 'We Go Together' finished on the production.

"Well I got to say that the songs in that were actually quite good, I actually liked the song that was in where 'You're The One That I Want' was supposed to be" said Sam.

"'All Choked Up'" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, it was kind of a funny song" said Brittany with a laugh.

"It looked liked you all had fun doing it" said Blaine.

"Yeah we did" replied Puck, from where he was sitting next to Rachel with his arm around her shoulder, as the music for the bows started for the cast and they took them.

"I think the funny part was the wig that they got you to wear" said Rachel, looking at Puck with a laugh.

"Why did you have to wear a wig?" asked Brittany, as Puck looked at Rachel.

"Because he had that ridiculous mohawk of his senior year, and it wasn't exactly a 50's style" replied Mikki, laughing.

"This coming from the girl who actually dyed her hair blonde that year" replied Puck.

"Yes, so I didn't have to wear a wig on stage" replied Mikki.

"That was your actual hair color then?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

Mikki nodded. "Yep and it was all my own hair on stage, except at the very end here, where it was a clip on part in the almost the same color, but you can't really tell that because of the lighting, for the end transformation" said Mikki, pointing to the television screen.

"Wow, never would have pictured you actually committing to a blonde hair color" said Sam.

"Yeah, well I hated it and dyed my hair back to brown over the summer and vowed never to go blonde again" said Mikki.

"Oh I don't know it kind of matched your personality" said Puck, with a laugh and Mikki glared at him, as the music on the DVD changed again to this time with singing as the cast of the production launched into a megamix with the songs that were more known from the movie version of Grease.

"Ohh this part was fun at the end, we got to goof on with it" said Puck, glancing at the television.

"Yeah it was" replied Mikki, with a laugh as they all looked at the screen.

"I still can't believe that they let you sing those songs unedited" said Blaine, as Greased Lighting was sung on stage.

"Mikki's doing" said Rachel, with a laugh.

"Yes, well I'm sorry Grease Lighting in not a dragon wagon, it's a shaggin' wagon" said Mikki.

"The woman has a point, you get lots of tit in that car" said Blaine, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed, nodding as well.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I should be getting home" said Brittany.

"Okay, you right to get home on your own?" asked Puck, looking at the blonde hair girl.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah it's like a five minute walk, I'll be fine".

"Let us know when you home" said Rachel.

"I will" replied Brittany, standing and grabbing her bag from the floor.

"See you tomorrow guys" said Brittany, and left the apartment, with a chorus of "byes" following her.

"We probably should get going as well" said Sam.

"Yeah, sure Puck and Rach wanting to be getting to bed" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Thank god I have music that will drown any noises out on my iPod" replied Mikki, with a laugh also.

"Maybe you should make them go over to Puck's apartment" said Sam.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Go there and you can be as loud as the two of you want" said Mikki.

"Fine then, we will" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Noah" said Rachel, blushing.

"Well I'm sorry, well actually no I'm not. Because I like it when I can make you scream my name" said Puck.

"Oh god, too much info" said Blaine, standing up.

"Yeah, but I actually have heard that, and it's not pleasant to know that my cousin is screwing my best friend in the bedroom next door" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Yeah, so we're just going to go then" said Rachel, blushing and standing up.

"You coming over" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "I'll just go grab some stuff" she replied.

"I don't think you're going to be needing clothes Rach" said Sam, with a laugh.

Puck glared at him.

"Okay, well this is good. I might actually get a decent nights sleep, since I don't have to have my music up to extremely loud decibels half the night to block out other noises" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine with a laugh as well, as Rachel came back out of her room, with a small overnight bag.

"Okay" she said, looking at Puck.

"See you tomorrow cous" said Puck.

"Yeah later Mik" said Sam.

"Have a nice sleep Mikki" said Blaine with a laugh.

"Hmm I shall" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Mik" said Rachel.

"Yeah uh huh, bye guys" replied Mikki and her four friends left the apartment, leaving Mikki to have a peaceful night sleep to herself.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Wednesday, Rachel had her second audition for Funny Girl. She walked up to the offices and knocked on the door, where the auditions had been previously since this time there was no one there to mark off people.

"It's open, come on in" said a male voice from inside.

Rachel opened the door and walked inside to see the three males and one female that had been present at her original audition along with the pianist. However this time there was also another male sitting at the table.

"Hello Rachel" said one of the guys from the original audition.

"Hello" she replied.

"Glad you could come back in today" said the female.

"Oh it's no trouble at all" replied Rachel.

One of the guys on the table nodded. "Well you're aware that we are asking you to do a reading this time, so this is Will Schuester, and he is who we have playing Nick Arstein" said one of the males.

Will stood up and went over to Rachel and held out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel" said Will.

"Yes you also" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Will if you're not aware has been in a few Broadway musicals. He was the original Link Larkin in Hairspray when that opened and also received a Tony award nomination for his role in The Light in the Piazza" said the female.

"Umm, I'm familiar with the musicals but I wasn't aware of that" said Rachel.

"Well you are in very good hands here, I promise you" said Will, with a smile to her.

Rachel looked at him and nodded.

"So Rachel, did you want to go through the song that you're choosing for this audition and then we can get you and Will to go through the scene together" said one of the males.

"Okay, well I chose to do the "Greatest Star" today, I thought it would show that I can also act when I sing as well" said Rachel.

"Very good, and you're well prepared I'm sure of that" said one the males.

"Yes I am" replied Rachel.

"Well when you're ready" said the other female in the room.

Rachel nodded and Will went back over to his seat.

"Ready" replied Rachel and took a deep breath as the pianist started to play the song and she started her second audition for Funny Girl.

_ #SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#_

A short while later, Rachel had gone through a reading also for the show with Will.

"Okay Rachel that was good" said one of the guys in the room.

"If you don't mind stepping out of the room for a little bit, so we can talk" said one of the guys in the room.

"Sure okay" replied Rachel, with a smile, gathering up her bag and exiting the room.

She went over and sat on one of the chairs and got out her phone and unlocked it, then opened up the group message on Facebook with the others.

_Just finished my script reading and they have asked me to wait for a moment outside. I get the feeling that they are talking about me._

Rachel looked at the phone and saw that Sam was obviously either on line or on messenger and that he was typing a reply.

_Sure they are saying nothing but wonderful stuff about you __Good luck. Let us know what they say_

Rachel smiled and started to type back.

_Thank you Sam. You're so sweet and I got a lot of laughs for the comedy side that I put into the song, so thank you! _

Rachel sent through the message just as a message from Blaine also came through.

_Rach, you're indeed the "Greatest Star" and if they don't know that then they don't know what they are missing out on! Lots of luck xx_

Rachel smiled at her friends kind words as the door opened to the audition room.

"Rachel, if you'd like to come back inside" said the female that was present at the auditions.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, and stood up and walked into the room to learn what maybe her fate hopefully was.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel went running to the coffee shop from her audition. She had sent the others a message on Facebook and also via text message; telling them all that it was indeed imperative that they meet her at the coffee shop.

She went running up the street the coffee shop was in as fast as she could in her heels and ran over to the coffee shop, and opened the door.

She saw that all her friends were all there over at their usual spot and she smiled.

"I got the part" screamed Rachel, holding the bottle of champagne that she had purchased on the way up in the air.

Everyone in the coffee shop turned and looked at her and her friends, all jumped up from where they were sitting.

"You got it" said Puck, looking at his girlfriend.

Rachel nodded. "I got it" she replied.

Puck picked her up and hugged her.

"Rach that's fantastic" said Mikki, as the others hugged her as well.

"I know, I can't believe it" she replied as Blaine took the bottle of champagne from her.

"Hey Kurt, can you bring us over six glasses we need to celebrate here" said Blaine, looking over to him.

"This is a coffee shop Blaine, not a bar" replied Kurt.

"Well coffee cups then, whatever you got" said Blaine, as he started to open the bottle of champagne.

Puck lead Rachel over to the sofa and the others followed, all of them sitting down and Kurt bought over a tray of glass coffee mugs.

"Closest thing I have to actual glasses" said Kurt, placing the tray on the table.

"So you got to tell us everything" said Brittany.

"Well I did the song and then a reading also with the guy that they have playing Nick. They then asked me to go outside whilst they talked, which is when I was messaging you guys and then they asked me back in, told me that they had seen more than enough from me, and I thought that meant I wasn't even in with a chance, but then they offered me the role and said I was just who they were looking for" said Rachel.

"Well that have made the right choice" said Sam.

"Damn right they have" said Puck, kissing Rachel.

Rachel laughed and quickly kissed him back.

"And I get to tell everyone now that my girlfriend is a Broadway star" said Puck.

"We get to tell everyone our friend is a Broadway star" said Blaine as he struggled with getting the cork out of the champagne.

"Give that here" said Mikki, taking the bottle from him.

"Well I hate them" said Blaine.

Mikki shook her head and managed to pop the cork.

"You loosened it for her, man" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at him and laughed and poured the champagne into the six coffee glasses and they each took one.

"Here's to Rachel, future Broadway star" said Puck with a smile at her and kissed her on the cheek.

The all clinked their glasses together. "To Rachel" they all said and with that they listened to Rachel some more as she told them all about what she had done at the audition and also how the production of Funny Girl was going to play out on stage.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Hope you enjoyed the chapter the part with what Will has been in previously is a play on real life and actually of course Matt Morrison;  
- and the whole part with Mikki being an obsessed 'Grease' nut, comes from me._  
_It was probably the first musical I fell completely in love with - although my love of music (and unknowingly musical theatre, already ran deep - my dad when I was young always played the Evita LP and I was also in love with a show called Young Talent Time in Australia, that ended in 1988 (I refuse to acknowledge the revamped 2012 version as anything but absolutely pathetic television), and they both gave me a love of music and musical theatre, since they would cover a broad spectrum of music). _  
_However it was upon researching many years after being able to recite the whole entire Grease movie(script and songs), word for word (I should add I can also recite Grease 2 word and song as well), that I found the original Broadway musical version - and that a lot of the songs made so much more sense in that context on stage._  
_I have since seen many versions of stage - and only one has been true to the original B'way version. (I don't mind them changing some musicals, such as doing Funny Girl the film way on Glee and maybe when it does open again on stage - it's just I get annoyed when they do it for some, because it takes away the original idea of the musical)_  
_I saw an amateur production of Grease in Hobart, Tasmania (Australia)- it did all the original songs - and I can remember at intermission, the friends who I were with, commenting that this isn't correct. My reply to them was simple "no it's correct. It's the ORIGINAL B'way version - and they aren't using any of the movie songs in the production". There reply was "Well this just sucks".  
Cue my eyes rolling and thinking, 'I am surrounded by idiots'. (And this was true, since they also thought the movie Evita sucked - and granted Madonna wasn't wonderful. But the story and music is...so I take what those 'friends' say with a grain of salt...because they are completley clueless!)_

_So long end note short - I am a complete musical theatre (and film musical) nut... my iTunes thus proves this. Just type in musical or Broadway and well it's rather sad. _  
_However I feel as if musicals speak to me - and they are a part of what makes me, me._  
_And also probably the biggest reason why I watched Glee in the first place._  
_And I can tell you right now, I am definitely hanging out for the "Jersey Boys" movie to be released - having seen the trailer for the movie and also having seen the actual live show here in Australia, I cannot wait to see the movie in full._

_Anyway, enough rambles from me._  
_Thanks once again for reading...and don't ever be ashamed of being who you are. _  
_I have tried to be someone I am not - and well it sucks._  
_I love my musicals, I love my theatre and I love my writing and also Furbies (and trying to get Sami out of her lovey mode - she keeps telling Darren he is squishy like a marshmallow and go good with chocolate, among many other extremely innapproriate things!) - and well if people can't handle that about me, well it's their loss!_

_Be back soon,with a new chapter!_  
_KJ xoxoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews (totally amazed it has reached 50!) and also faves and follows on this story._  
_The amount of support this is continuing to get just astounds me to no end!_  
_I love that people are still kind of shocked to see where I am using the characters from Glee - and that no one expected Will to be Rachel's co star in Funny Girl._  
_This chapter I kind of wanted to see Sam have some luck and that is where another old friend of Mikki and also Puck and Rachel, comes into play._

_I know I haven't really said this is set in any particular month, however there are certain time periods obviously happening, and this chapter is set probably around the month of May (although I am not specifing any years) and that is because the next chapter I do clearly need to be set in June, because of another character that I am bringing in temporarily and how this needs to be done._

_Anyway thanks for the continued love and support._  
_And as always you know what to do!_  
_Love KJ xoxo._

* * *

Chapter 12 –

Rachel was hard at work on her Funny Girl rehearsals, and between that and working at NYADA, spending time with Puck and sleeping, there weren't many hours left in the day.

She opened the door to the apartment, late one Wednesday afternoon and saw Mikki at the stove cooking.

"Hi" said Rachel as she entered.

Mikki turned from the stove where she was stirring something and looked at her.

"Oh hey" replied Mikki.

"That smells amazing" said Rachel.

"Fresh pasta that I made, and a vegan alfredo sauce" replied Mikki.

"I feel really bad making you do all the cooking lately, I promised you when I moved in that I wouldn't" said Rachel.

"It's fine I don't mind actually, cooking is kind of relaxing" said Mikki.

"Yeah, but you're eating so many vegan meals lately, I just feel really bad about that" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Actually have some chicken pan frying to throw in mine, so don't worry about it".

"Well the next time I actually manage to get home at a decent time, I'm going to cook" replied Rachel.

"Sure deal. Just invite Puck around as well, I'm sure he'd appreciate you cooking for him" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed. "Yes, well they do say a way to a man's heart it through his stomach".

Mikki nodded. "Definitely true with Puck as well, feed him and he'll be yours forever".

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, I'm just going to go and change".

"Sure, this will be about ten minutes anyway" replied Mikki.

"Okay" replied Rachel and headed to her room to change.

Mikki continued to stir the pasta sauce and make sure that the pasta didn't boil over, or that the chicken she was for cooking herself wasn't burning, when there was a knock at the apartment door.

She looked over to it and frowned, not knowing who would actually knock; since all of her friends would just walk right on in.

Turning down the pasta sauce so it didn't burn, she headed over to the apartment door and opened it.

Standing on the other side was Artie Abrams, who Mikki knew from high school and had also dated for a while.

"Artie" said Mikki, when she saw him.

"Hey Mikki" replied Artie, with a smile.

"Yeah, wow hi. Come on in" said Mikki.

Artie nodded and walked inside and Mikki closed the apartment door.

"It's so great to see you again" said Mikki, giving him a hug.

"Yeah you too" replied Artie, returning the hug.

"So what brings you to New York?" asked Mikki, knowing that for most things that Artie did with work it was in Los Angeles where he now resided.

"Doing some work on the new Daredevil film, New York exterior shots and all that and some filming with the actors" replied Artie.

"That's kind of cool" said Mikki.

Artie nodded.

"Yeah, so I knew you were still living here and I thought I'd come by and say hi. Maybe catch up with Puck also" said Artie.

"Yeah, well he'll love that" said Mikki.

"So his ex wife really ended up leaving him for another woman" said Artie.

"She did indeed" said Mikki.

"Wow" said Artie.

"Hmm, well the wow part was that she was actually pregnant and she is now living with this girlfriend of hers and raising Jayden with her" said Mikki.

Artie looked at her.

"Wait Puck's a dad" said Artie, looking at her in amazement.

"Yeah, you didn't know that part" said Mikki.

"No, wow. I'm so out of the loop here" said Artie.

Mikki laughed as Rachel walked out of her bedroom and saw Artie talking to Mikki.

"Artie" said Rachel, recognising him.

Artie turned and looked at her.

"Okay wow, Rachel Berry hi" he said, with a laugh.

"Meet my roommate" said Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"You guys are roommates now?" asked Artie.

"Yeah a little over a year now" replied Rachel.

"Okay, yeah I really am so out of touch with everything" said Artie.

Mikki laughed as did Rachel.

"Well you are more than welcome to say for dinner, there is definitely plenty of food" said Mikki.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden" said Artie.

"Pfft, nonsense. It will give us a chance to catch up again" said Rachel.

"Okay, well sure what you having?" asked Artie.

"Homemade pasta with a vegan alfredo sauce and there is also some chicken as well on the side" said Mikki, going back over to the sauce and checking that and stirring it, as well as checking on the chicken and the pasta.

"You're still a vegan, huh Rach" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Rachel as she went into the kitchen area and grabbed three plates putting them on the table.

Mikki got a colander and drained the pasta, putting it into a serving bowl and then put the sauce and chicken onto separate plates.

"Oh here, let me help" said Artie going over to her and grabbing the bowl of pasta and taking it to the table.

Rachel got the bottle of white wine out of the fridge and walked over, just as Mikki sat down having placed the two plates of food on the table also.

"Wow, this looks amazing, thanks Mikki" said Artie.

"Sure not a problem" she replied as Rachel poured three glasses of wine.

"Bon Appetite" said Mikki with a laugh and the three of them ate the meal and also discussed what they had been doing in their lives since they all last saw one another.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW# 

Friday late afternoon, after having finished rehearsing lines for the show; Rachel was getting ready to leave, when Will came over to her.

"Hey Rach" he said.

"Oh hi Will" she replied, looking at him and smiling.

"I just wanted to say that I think you are doing a marvelous job so far, and I really think you're going to make a wonderful Fanny" said Will.

"Thank you, I think you're going to be great as Nick as well" replied Rachel.

Will nodded. "Yeah, so I was thinking of maybe going to Sardi's for dinner and I was wondering, well actually hoping, that you would consider joining me".

Rachel looked at him. "I can't" she replied.

"Oh well, that's okay if you have plans. We can make it some other time" said Will.

"No, it's not that. I can't go out with you because I have a boyfriend" said Rachel.

Will looked at her. "Of course you do, a girl as stunning and amazing as you would clearly be already taken".

Rachel just looked at him and nodded.

"I hope he knows just how lucky a guy he is" said Will.

"Yeah, he does" replied Rachel.

"Well, I guess I will see you on Monday then for rehearsals" said Will.

"You will, yes" replied Rachel.

Will nodded. "Have a lovely weekend Rachel".

"You too" replied Rachel, and walked out of rehearsals, not really believing that her co star had just asked her out on a date and then headed over to Puck's to spend the night with him and Jayden.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Saturday, Mikki met up with Artie, since he didn't have to do any filming that day until later in the afternoon, and they were going to meet the others at the coffee shop.

They walked inside and saw the others sitting, including Tina who was obviously there meeting Blaine, in their usual area and went over to them.

"Hey guys" said Mikki.

They all looked up and saw Mikki as well as Artie.

"Hey man, how it's going" said Puck, standing up and holding his hand out to Artie.

"Yeah, pretty good" replied Artie.

Puck nodded.

"You?" asked Artie.

Puck laughed. "Well I'm pretty sure my cousin and girlfriend have filled you in on pretty much everything".

"Yeah" replied Artie, with a laugh also.

"Right, so obviously you already know Puck and Rach. And that's Sam, Brittany and Blaine" said Mikki, making the introductions of the others there and pointing them out, and purposely forgetting Tina.

"Hey nice to meet you all" said Artie.

"I don't get an introduction" said Tina.

Mikki looked at her. "Right sorry, so use to it just being like six of us, Artie that's Gina, Blaine's girlfriend" she said.

Artie looked at her. "Hi" he said.

"Hi and it's Tina actually, not Gina" replied Tina.

"Yes, sorry my bad" replied Mikki, although not really caring that she had gotten the name wrong.

Puck sat back down next to Rachel, who had a hold of Jayden.

"So this would be your son?" asked Artie, looking at him.

"Well it's not some kid that I stole and made pose as my son" said Puck, with a laugh.

Artie laughed as did the others.

"Yeah, he's a handsome guy" said Artie.

"That he is" replied Puck, with a nod.

"So how do you know these guys?" asked Brittany.

"Oh we went to high school together" replied Artie, as Mikki grabbed a couple of wooden chairs from a table by the window for her and Artie.

"Are you the guy that was Mikki's prom date?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah I was" replied Artie, as he sat down looking at him and Blaine just nodded.

"And I still can't believe that the reason Puck came around that night to Mikki's house when Finn almost bailed, was to take you to prom Rach" said Artie.

"Hmm, I can't either. But it just proves that under the macho exterior that he tries to put on, there is a big adorable and cuddly guy underneath" said Rachel.

"Rach" said Puck, with a laugh.

"See, shoes on the other foot now. I'm embarrassing you" said Rachel.

The others laughed also.

"Well this relationship has certainly come full circle then, if a girl can make Puck embarrassed" said Mikki.

"Yeah but see I think he secretly likes that" said Sam, and they all laughed except Puck who just glared at him.

"So what brings you to New York, Artie?" asked Brittany.

Artie looked at her. "Doing some shooting for the new Daredevil film, and we are doing some location shots with the actors and also exterior shots" he replied.

"You're a director?" asked Sam, looking at him in shock.

"Well not exactly a director, I'm one of the camera guys. But I do hope to be a director one day" replied Artie.

Sam just looked at him with his mouth open.

"What?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

"Sam, wants to be an actor. Hence the reason he's just there like that" said Mikki.

"Right" replied Artie, with a laugh.

Artie looked to Sam. "Why don't you come to the set with me later on Sam, and I can see if I can maybe get you in as an extra in a scene, maybe with a few lines".

"Really, cause that be amazing" said Sam, snapping out of his obvious shock.

"Yeah, any friends of Mik, Rach and Puck's have to be decent, so yeah I'll see what I can do" replied Artie.

"And I get to come along to the set as well, right?" asked Mikki, looking at Artie.

"You just want to come and perve on the guy playing the superhero" replied Artie, with a laugh.

"Hell yes" replied Mikki, with a laugh of her own.

"Sure, you can come along" replied Artie. "In fact if any of you want to come along and check out the set you're more than welcome".

"I would but I don't think it's the best environment for Jay" said Puck.

Artie nodded and looked at the others.

"I wouldn't mind checking it out, be pretty awesome to see a superhero movie being made" said Blaine.

"Yeah, well you're more than welcome" replied Artie.

Blaine nodded.

"You like superheroes?" asked Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Yeah, of course" he replied.

"Oh" said Tina.

"Oh what?" asked Blaine.

"I just find them really lame and pathetic that's all" replied Tina.

"Lame and pathetic, what?" asked Sam, from over where he was sitting as Blaine looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I get that kids find them interesting and all that, because they do all this stuff that is somehow really cool to them, but I don't understand why grown men still seem to worship superheroes. It just seems kind of childish" said Tina.

"Well it's obviously not childish, because if it were we wouldn't be making all the big budget movies of superheroes and having them gross really well at the movies" said Artie.

Tina looked at him.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing in that respect, because it is giving people work. I just don't understand the appeal of comics and all that. It seems really childish to me" said Tina.

"I actually think the older you get, the more you tend to understand the meaning and also you can grasp the history as well of comics more. As a kid you just see a superhero saving the day, but as you grow older you begin to realise the meaning and the messages behind what they are doing, the reasons they are doing it and you really do come to appreciate it so much more" said Mikki.

They all looked at her.

"What?" asked Mikki, noticing the looks that they were all giving her.

"Nothing, but see this is why I always thought you were one cool chick in high school. You never made fun of someone such as myself for liking comics and that. Because you too also thought it was okay" said Artie.

Mikki laughed. "Well there is the thinking that it is cool factor there, sure. But also the way some of those guys look in those superhero outfits, hello".

"That is so sexist" said Tina.

"Excuse me?" asked Mikki, looking at her.

"You're basically saying that you watch these movies because you like the way a male actor looks in a superhero costume" said Tina.

"Yeah and that's bad because" said Mikki.

"Come on Teens, don't go and make out Mikki to be any different to any other female in the world. I'm sure you do it as well" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him.

"Well no, but Mikki's way is so more degrading. She likes them because they're wearing tight outfits" said Tina.

"Hey, if they want to put it out there, I'm going to be looking" said Mikki.

"Yeah, well I still think it's degrading. Women hate when men do it to them, so why should it be any different for women to look at men in that way" said Tina.

"I really don't mind men looking at me in that way. If they want to they can" said Mikki.

"Well clearly we think highly of ourselves" replied Tina and Mikki just glared at her.

"And you really need to be stopping dissing my cousin like that" said Puck, from where he was seated.

Tina looked over at him.

"Sorry, it's just I think it's all rather pathetic" she replied.

"Well you should just keep you clearly unwanted comments, since you are dissing something my friend does for a living in making those movies and also other friends and myself as well, in liking them, to yourself" said Mikki.

The others just looked at Mikki and then to Tina, all clearly not wanting to comment further on that particular topic before it got even further out of hand then it was.

"So what time do you have to be on the set?" asked Mikki, looking to Artie.

Artie looked at his watch.

"Well we're doing sunset filming, so probably should get there about two o'clock for set ups and everything" he replied.

"Okay, well if you want to grab some lunch before, I can take you to an awesome pizza place, get you a real New York pizza" said Mikki.

"That be good, the set food can be kind of bland and boring sometimes" said Artie.

Mikki nodded.

"You guys might as well come along too, that way we can go straight to the set when we are finished with lunch" said Artie, looking at Blaine and Sam.

"Yeah, if you don't mind" said Blaine.

"No, of course not and I can tell you guys anything you want to know about Mikki" said Artie.

"Awesome" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki looked at Artie. "You will do nothing of the sort" she replied.

Artie laughed. "What I'd tell them stuff about Puck and Rach too if they want to know".

"Mik, please make sure he doesn't" said Puck.

"Oh, don't worry I will. There are some things that I definitely want to remain unknown" said Mikki, standing up as did Artie and she put the chairs back over to the table where she had got them from.

"I won't be home tonight Mikki" said Rachel.

"Hmm, clearly I know that already. Since you weren't last night either" said Mikki.

Rachel laughed.

"Yes, well I don't think you're wanting Jay at your apartment every weekend" said Puck.

"No, I do like my weekend sleep in" said Mikki, with a nod.

"Exactly" replied Puck.

"So you guys ready to go?" asked Artie, looking to Blaine and Sam.

"Yeah sure" replied Sam and stood up.

Blaine nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah, see you Tina. I'll call you later" he said, quickly kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye guys, it was really nice seeing you and also meeting you and maybe I might see you again sometime" said Artie.

"Yeah it was nice to meet you as well" said Brittany.

"See you guys" said Mikki and the four of them left.

"Well I might head off too, going to have a girly day with Cyndy" said Brittany standing and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah, say hey to her for us" said Puck.

"I will" replied Brittany and going over to Rachel who still had a hold of Jayden.

"Bye little man. Baby high five" said Brittany, taking his hand and tapping it in to her palm and then tapping his with one of her fingers.

Puck and Rachel laughed and Jayden look at her and smiled. "So cute. I could just eat him up" said Brittany.

"Not going to eat my kid Britts" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Well no, just he's so adorable" said Brittany.

"That he is" replied Rachel.

"Okay, see you guys later" said Brittany looking at her friends.

"Yeah bye Britts" said Rachel.

Brittany left the coffee shop and Rachel and Puck started to talk between themselves.

Tina feeling obviously left out since Blaine had left and with people she didn't really know, stood from where she was sitting.

"So I'm going to just go" said Tina.

"Oh, okay bye" replied Puck.

Tina just looked at him.

"It was lovely to see you again Tina" said Rachel.

"Yeah sure whatever. Good luck with rehearsals" replied Tina and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Well that was a little rude and uncalled for" said Rachel.

"Hmm, maybe she just isn't comfortable around people she doesn't really know" replied Puck.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the bathroom. Take Jay" said Rachel, passing Puck his son.

"Okay sure, and maybe then we can take this one for some time in the park and grab some lunch for ourselves" said Puck.

"Sure" replied Rachel, kissing him and standing up.

She headed to the bathroom and once she returned the two of them left the coffee shop with Jayden to spend the rest of the day together.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Blaine and Sam were in their apartment eating breakfast at the counter. Blaine grabbed the milk to pour on to the Reese's Puffs he had just put in his bowl. Opening the carton, he poured it and only a small trickle of milk came out.

"Really Sam, again" said Blaine.

Sam looked at his roommate. "Sorry" he muttered with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah, well you're going to go and buy more later. I'm not getting it this time" said Blaine.

Sam finished chewing and looked at him.

"So you just going to go have your cereal without milk" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him as he stood up. "No, sure the girls won't mind me borrowing some" he replied and headed over to the apartment door and opened it, and then walked across the hall to the girls apartment.

He turned the door knob, but instead of turning and opening like it would normally, the knob didn't move.

"Strange" said Blaine, and knocked on the door.

"Isn't it open" said Sam, from inside their apartment, seeing that Blaine was actually on the outside and not inside.

"No" replied Blaine, with a shake of his head.

He waited a bit and then knocked again, however his attempts were unheard.

Blaine turned around and headed back into his and Sam's apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Maybe Mikki's still asleep" said Sam, as Blaine sat back down on the stool and started picking the Reece's Puffs and eating them without milk.

"Yeah, but Mik is always up about six o'clock most mornings and unlocks it" said Blaine.

"Well Rach we know is over at Puck's. And maybe Mikki has gone out early for a meeting or something" said Sam.

"Yeah maybe" replied Blaine, as he continued to eat his cereal dry.

Sam stood up and went over to the sink and rinsed out his dish and stuck it in the dish rack to dry.

"So, I got to head on down to the set and see Artie since he did manage to get me in the movie. And on the way home I will definitely grab some more milk" said Sam.

"Yeah sure man" said Blaine, looking at him.

"See you" said Sam and grabbed his keys and jackets.

"Yeah later" replied Blaine, and Sam left the apartment.

Leaving Blaine to eat his milkless cereal and wonder why Mikki wasn't home on a Sunday morning.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Apologies for the kind of innapproriate stuff by Will, however this does come into a major __storyline later on, that is essential for the progression of the story._  
_Also as well the way Tina is written - I am honestly not trying to make her out to be a bad __person, it is needed though for her to be different to Mikki who clearly gets Blaine in __some weird way and vice versa with him, her - for them to maybe come to the realization __that they are probably a better matched couple. However if I get them to that point any __time soon, remains to be seen! :)_

_Again the whole Mikki being a comic nerd is actually me - I never really cared what people __thought of me and if I wanted to like comics and superheroes then I was going to and didn't __care that it made me unpopular._  
_The writing in high school of stories of these kind (there was a very weird cross story __with Lois and Clark TNAS and Power Rangers Zeo - as well as many others including the __Forever Friends one that is on fanfiction - that I started in Grade 10!) didn't exactly __see me hanging out with the cool kids.  
But you know what that was okay, because miss __popularity wasn't me and never will be.  
And the friends that I have now, really don't care about it - whereas in high school it was __all very different.  
Guess as we grow up, we do find friends that are more like us then __those ones that we are made to be friends with in school._

_Anyway, until next chapter - which I am aiming to get up by Tuesday (my time)!_  
_Love KJ xxx._


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews, faves and follows on this story._  
_In regards to some of the things that were asked in PM's to me - I will clarify these more as the story goes along. So they will be addressed._

_This chapter sees the introduction of Mikki's sister - and I hope you like who it is. They were probably the only character (and actress) within the new bunch of McKinley students that I really liked and kind of are now missing. And for the purpose of this story, I have obviously changed her surname to Kapowski, since she does need to be having the same last name as her sister - so hope people are okay with that slight edit on my part._

_Apologies also for the late update on this - I know I promised it by Tuesday (my time) but I got into a depression that was kind of hard to get out of, and even though sometimes writing will help that, there wasn't anything depressing that needed writing._  
_And I'm not completely in love with this chapter personally - but there are some things in that are establishing plot lines that will be in future chapters, so it is what it is._

_Anyway, you know what do from here - read and then review, fave and follow!_  
_Love KJ xxx_

* * *

Chapter 13 –

Rachel, along with Puck, Blaine, Sam and Brittany were in her apartment, one Thursday night in June, eating the take out that Sam had purchased since he had gotten money from the small part he had in the new Daredevil movie.

They were however waiting on Mikki, who had been in Chicago for the last few days and attending her younger sister's college graduation; and who would be returning with her to New York to spend some time there, whilst she waited to hear back from the places she had applied to work at in various states, upon her departure from college.

"You know if Mikki doesn't get her soon, I am really going to be tempted to eat her share of the food and also that of her sisters" said Sam.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that though. You have not seen the Kapowski women when it comes to food" said Puck with a laugh.

"What's Mikki's sister like?" asked Sam.

"Why do you want to know what my cousin is like?" asked Puck, looking at his friend.

"I'm just curious as to what a sister of Mikki's could possibly be like that's all" replied Sam.

"Right, well one word for her would be hyper, or at least she was as a kid when we were growing up" said Puck.

"She didn't seem that hyper though at your wedding to Santana" said Blaine, as he ate.

"Well no, she wasn't then. But growing up, she always wanted to copy what Mikki did and she kind of idolised her" said Puck.

"But she was still nicer enough. And sure she'd always want to hang out with us, when I was at Mikki's house for a sleepover and we'd let her for bit, that was until we wanted to talk about boys and that" said Rachel.

"Boys, or just Puck for you?" asked Brittany with a laugh, which made the others laugh and Rachel go red in the face.

"Boys in general" she replied.

"Sure" replied Puck, with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Well I can kind of get where Mikki's sister was coming from wanting to always hang around their older sibling. I always wanted to hang around with Coop when we I was a kid" said Blaine.

"And did he let you?" asked Rachel.

"No, he would tell me to go away and if I didn't he'd steal my GI Joes and lock them in his room" replied Blaine, as the door to the apartment opened and Mikki walked in with her sister.

"Well now here's trouble, two Kapowski women" said Puck, with a laugh when he saw them.

"Oh bite me Noah" said Kitty Kapowski, as she put down the bags that she was carrying.

"And lovely to see you too miss Kitty" said Puck.

"Oh you missed me and you know it" said Kitty, going over to Puck who stood up and hugged her.

"Yeah kind of did. Hate having to deal with your sister on my own. You know how crazy she is" said Puck.

"Yeah, I definitely know the level of crazy, known her my whole life" replied Kitty with a laugh.

"I'm right here" said Mikki, but couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're Mikki's sister" said Brittany.

"I am indeed and you must be the other friends who I have never met before" replied Kitty, looking to her.

"Uh huh this is Brittany and Sam, and you of course already know the others" said Mikki.

"Hi" replied Kitty.

"Nice to meet you" said Brittany.

"Hey" said Sam.

"Yeah, and this is my little sister Kathryn" said Mikki, more in so to Brittany and Sam who had obviously never met the younger Kapowski.

"Kitty, Mikayla" she replied, looking at her older sister.

"Mikki, Kathryn" replied Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"Mouse" said Kitty.

"Kit Kat" replied Mikki.

"Hate you" said Kitty.

"Love you" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Okay, well clearly when I thought me and Cyndy were weird, I had never met these two and seen completely weird" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yeah, it's done out of love though" replied Mikki, with a laugh as she sat on the floor near the table and grabbed a box of the takeout and also some chopsticks.

"Sesame Beef" she said, holding out a box to Kitty, who also sat down next to her.

"Yeah sure, guess I can try it" replied Kitty, as Mikki grabbed another box that was marked Orange Chicken.

"You've graduated now" said Blaine.

Kitty looked at him and nodded. "Uh huh it's kind of a scary thought, that I don't have to ever go back to school or college really in my life, unless I choose to advance my degree" said Kitty.

"And are you?" asked Rachel.

"No, I don't really see how a higher level of sociology will really help me. If I ever need to find out any information I can well just as read it myself and not have to sit through boring lectures" said Kitty.

"So how long you going to be in New York for Kitty Kat?" asked Puck, looking at his younger cousin.

"Only a few weeks, got some other plans as well. Not that I don't love getting to actually spend time with Mouse again" she replied as she ate.

"Yeah, well anything is better than spending a whole summer in Lima" said Rachel.

"Hmm, so true" replied Kitty.

"So what kind of work are you looking for?" asked Brittany.

"Probably social work in schools more than anything, maybe school guidance officer" said Kitty.

"Well you can't be worse than the one we had in high school. How someone with OCD and was that paranoid even thought she could help people was just really strange" said Mikki.

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, scary part she is still there".

"Really, Ms Pillsbury is still there?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, I don't think they would get rid of her, she seems like she'd have a complete freak out if they were too" replied Kitty.

"So if you're planning on applying to schools for work, you have a while to wait to hear from them, summer break only just started" said Blaine.

"Yeah, I know and I have applied to like so many schools all across the states" said Kitty.

"So you're going to be here longer than a few weeks" said Puck.

Kitty shook her head. "No, I'm going to catch up with some friends soon in Miami. So that will also be something to do whilst I wait to hear back from places" said Kitty.

"Well if you are going to be here, and are going to be here for a few weeks, I am more than happy to let you have my room for that time" said Rachel.

Kitty looked at her. "Oh it's fine Rachel, the couch is okay".

"Kit Kat, seriously. Rach will just crash at my apartment whilst you are here" said Puck.

Kitty looked at her cousin.

"That and also Noah and I are going to Ohio next week anyway, so my room will be free" said Rachel.

"And beside if there is one thing other then food that the Kapowski women really like, it's their sleep. And there is no way in the world I am going to launch a sleep deprived Kathryn Kapowski on New York" said Puck with a laugh.

"When did he get so considerate?" asked Kitty, looking to her sister with a laugh.

"Round about the time he started dating Rach" replied Mikki.

"Yeah, I believe the term is more commonly known as him being completely and utterly whipped" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up Anderson, it's not like that Tina chick hasn't got your balls on lockdown" replied Puck.

"Yeah can we please not talk about her tonight" said Blaine.

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"No, it's just that we were talking about going and seeing a movie tomorrow night, and she wants to see this new chick flick that is out, and I suggested the X-Men movie that is still playing and, well let's just say we can't agree on which movie to choose" said Blaine.

"That's easy X-Men" said Sam.

"Yeah, but I mean you know from when Artie was here that they are definitely not movies that Tina is into" said Blaine.

"So go see the chick flick, it's not going to kill you" said Rachel.

"But they're always the same. Girl and guy meet, girl and guy break up, girl and guy get back together and live happily ever after" said Kitty.

"Exactly" said Blaine.

"You know it would be cool if they one day made a movie where the girl doesn't get the guy or vice versa in the end" said Puck.

"Oh please, like that will ever happen. It is what appeals to the masses" said Brittany.

"Yeah well not me it doesn't. Give me the superhero film any day" said Mikki.

"You know what we should do Blaine" said Sam.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"You, me and Mikki, we go see the X-Men movie. At least then you know you're seeing it with people who actually get it" said Sam.

"That would be kind of awesome" said Blaine.

"Hmm, and you know what would be good. If someone was to come up with those chick flicks, where there isn't a happy ending" said Mikki.

"It would never work though, chick flicks are meant to be happy" said Rachel.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah I know, but hear me out here".

"Okay" replied Rachel.

"So you have the classic story of boy and girl meet, fall in love, and the guy is like absolutely perfect for this girl, knowing all the things she loves and loves doing them with her, basically he's Mr Perfect, her soul mate" said Mikki.

"Sounds like a good way for me to bring up dinner" said Puck.

Mikki looked over at her cousin.

"Yes, that does sound pukey I agree. However what we don't know is that the guy is actually an android and he has been programmed to be exactly what this girl wants" said Mikki.

"Okay now intrigued" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Right, so blah blah blah, long story short; they break up because well she's going to age and he never will being that he is a machine. She doesn't think she will ever find love again but she does met a human and they do fall in love and marry, however her mind is never far from her first love. And one day, when she is much older she is out and sees this guy that looks exactly like him and he is with another woman and she goes over to him, and he asks him who he is, and he gives the same name and everything, and she wonders how it's possible that he could look the same as he did like thirty years ago and he tells her that he is an android, built to play with women's feelings and make them think that all this true love stuff is real" said Mikki.

The guys as well as Kitty laughed, and Rachel and Brittany just looked at her.

"No girl would want to see that" said Rachel.

"I would, it sounds awesome. You should write it" said Kitty.

"Hmm, maybe" replied Mikki.

"That is so mean why would he play with her feelings like that" said Brittany.

"Because you could market it as a love story, and then the girls would flock to it, get upset that it's clearly not one with a happy ending and tell their boyfriends or whatever, that it actually a story about some evil robot toying with girls feelings, and then they would flock to see it, and voila you have the perfect film disguised as a chick film that the guys will love" said Mikki.

"You are one truly sick and twisted individual Mik" said Puck.

"Yep, I am" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"You know it kind of reminds me of the Power Rangers series, where one of them was an android and we didn't find out for like almost half the season, that his dad who was also in charge of the team, had built him because he always wanted a son" said Sam.

"Oh yeah, I remember that series. That was one of the lame Disney ones" said Blaine.

"Yeah, so glad that Saban bought back the rights" said Mikki.

"That and also he then got to putting all the older series, right back to the beginning on DVD finally" said Puck.

"The original is on DVD?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I got them at home, going to make Jay watch them when he is older enough. Not having him watch any of this rubbish that is on now" said Puck.

"Uh huh, and I have them too. They've released all the way up to the RPM in box sets" said Mikki, moving over to the unit where her television and other stuff was and opening the bottom cupboard and grabbing out the Power Rangers seasons she had on DVD and handing them over to Blaine and Sam.

"Oh this is so awesome, I use to have such a crush on the pink ranger" said Blaine, looking at the original season box.

"Which one?" asked Sam, with a laugh.

"Kimberly" replied Blaine.

"Yeah she was cute" replied Sam, with a nod looking at the season box set that consisted of the episodes after the original series.

"Space, that was an awesome series as well. The evil chick she was hot" said Sam.

"And then she became a ranger the season after and wore that leather like outfit when she wasn't morphed. That was definitely hot" said Blaine.

"Who did you think was hot in this series Noah?" asked Rachel, looking at her boyfriend.

"Umm no one, I liked it for the monster fighting" he replied.

"Right and I liked it for the storylines and not because I often thought the guys looked amazing in spandex. Fess up Puck" said Mikki.

Puck glared at her.

"Come on Puck, Rachel isn't going to be worried about some fictional character that you're never going to get" said Sam.

Puck sighed. "Fine it would have to be Kimberley. Always had a thing for brunettes" he replied and smiled at Rachel.

"Nice save, cous" said Kitty with a laugh.

"Can I borrow these some time?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah of course, definitely don't mind sharing" replied Mikki.

"And you wonder why you don't have a boyfriend being such a nerd like you are" said Kitty, with a laugh.

"Oh shut up" replied Mikki, with a laugh also, as the others laughed as well.

The seven of them continuing to talk for the remainder of the night until they all headed back to their own apartments.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night, since they clearly couldn't decide on a movie to go and see Blaine and Tina went out for dinner with Puck and Rachel.

"This is nice, having dinner with another couple" said Tina, as they sat in a booth of TGIF's.

"Yeah it is" replied Rachel, with a nod as she took a sip of her glass of wine.

"So I think we should just order a few of the platters, and get some of the salads so that there will be something for Rach to eat" said Puck.

"Yeah, just as long as we can get one of the ribs one as well" said Blaine.

"We are most definitely getting one of the ribs, that and also the wings" said Puck, with a laugh.

"They don't have pasta on any of those platters though, and I really like the Bruschetta Chicken Pasta here" said Tina.

"Well you can get that, that's fine. It's just that Rach is vegan" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Really?" asked Tina, looking over at the other girl.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Okay, I didn't know that about you" said Tina.

"It's just a personal choice, nothing more then that" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I get that, but why come to a restaurant like this, when you don't really eat much on the menu" said Tina.

"I like the atmosphere here, and Noah likes it here" replied Rachel.

"Just seems like such a waste being vegetarian and coming to a place like this, where they are really known for their steaks and ribs" said Tina.

"Tina, for once can you stop being judgmental of people. Rachel doesn't need to give you anymore reasons as to why she comes here other then she did" said Blaine, looking at his girlfriend.

Tina looked at him. "I wasn't being judgmental, it's just you don't really let me know these things I should possibly know about the people in your life that's all".

"Well I'll write you a list of everything you should know then, 'kay" replied Blaine.

"Now you're just being rude" said Tina, as the waitress came over to their table.

"Hi guys, so you're ready to order?" she asked.

"Yeah" replied Puck, telling her what platters they were wanting.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too long then" replied the waitress and went to leave.

"Umm, excuse me my order you didn't take it" said Tina.

The waitress turned and looked at her. "Oh I'm sorry, just platter generally means all the table" said the waitress.

"Right, well I don't want any of that stuff. I was after the Chicken Brushetta Pasta" said Tina.

"Okay, that's fine" replied the waitress with a small smile to Tina, and quickly walked away.

"You didn't have to be so mean to the waitress" said Rachel.

Tina looked at her. "Well she was the one who didn't ask if there was anything else".

"Look it happens, how about we just forget and enjoy a nice dinner, with friends" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Blaine and the four of the continued to talk whilst waiting for their dinner.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Whilst Blaine, Puck, Rachel and Tina were at TGIF's; Mikki along with Brittany and Sam had made the decision to take Kitty out and show her a little taste of New York and what it had to offer in the way of nightlife.

They were sitting at one of the tables of The Mean Fiddler Bar & Grill, before heading off to Cielo to dance the night away.

"So what you think maybe you would take a job in New York if you got offered one" said Mikki, as they ate their meals.

"Yeah, if it was a good job then I would definitely consider it" replied Kitty.

"Where else have you applied for work?" asked Brittany.

"Well there were a few schools in Chicago where I did some hours for my degree that were maybe thinking of getting someone else in, so there is that option" replied Kitty.

"I sometimes think about applying for other work as well elsewhere" said Mikki.

"No, what, why? You can't leave us" said Sam.

"Yeah, we need our Mikki in our lives" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed. "Yeah, it's only a thought though, just sometimes I really hate my boss".

"Have you ever thought maybe working in a different area then, like a museum. Cause I can see you maybe doing something like that, you know your art and all" said Brittany.

"It's a possibility" replied Mikki.

"Well as long as it's a job in New York" said Brittany.

"Promise won't leave Britts, I like New York too much now anyway" said Mikki.

"So do we want to get going and head to Cielo, because there is probably going to be a crowd there" said Sam, looking at his watch.

"Yeah sure" replied Kitty, and the four of them finished off their meals and drinks and then headed off for the next portion of their night out together.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_What do you think of who Mikki's sister is!? Was anyone expecting it to be Kitty?!_  
_;)_  
_And again the nerdy Power Rangers lover in me - just couldn't resist. And this also leads __into something important that happens in the next chapter as well, so there is another __reason behind it as well. _

_And I'm kind of 'meh' about the ep last night. You could definitely see that Chris wrote __it, being that it was Kurt-centric (Sami was not impressed by this at all!) _  
_And must say next episode has me intrigued - especially the fantasy sequence! That will __be interesting!_

_Anyway, next update will be hopefully on time or maybe even earlier, if I can get it __finished._  
_till then,_  
_love KJ. xoxoxo_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews and such on this - and this chapter was finished early so I thought I would post it now, instead of waiting till Tuesday (you might see the next chapter if I get it all done then!)._  
_Glad to see that I am not the only one who is completely nerdy when it comes to being a Power Rangers nut! LOL! _  
_And I think it's kind of funny how so many Glee viewers are also lovers of Power Rangers as well - but it's an awesome show; and I love that I can kind of insert some more popular culture things - past and present - into the story.  
For instance taking the idea of FRIENDS; Glee-ifying it and then insert other little randoms here and there about the awesomeness of other shows and also movies!_

_There was something a guest reviewer asked me, and that was are we going to see Mikki maybe having another sister? Maybe is all I will say - I may twist it up a little bit and have it that she has a brother instead; (I have planned out where 95% of the characters that I am using for this - are going to be inserted) because whilst this is somewhat like the show FRIENDS, there are elements of it that are different as well. _  
_And I like it when I can put little things in that people didn't see coming. So it's a case of wait and see what little twist KJ will do! :)  
I now find it so ironic that my Grade 5 teacher, wrote in my mid year report that I need to find other authors to read because it was impacting on my imagination and creativity in writing(back then I was completely obsessed with Enid Blyton novels and had all of them - and when my parents read that in the report made me sell them to the book exchange. I then got into Babysitters Club and Sweet Valley. But I am now also getting a lot of the old Blyton books back; and I am very particular with which ones, because I don't like the versions that have come out in the last few years, as they have been edited because of political correctness and many other things now not deemed appropriate by today's society [for instance changing Fanny to Franny, and also Mrs Slap to Mrs Snap - here in Australia at least] - thanks to that wonderful eBay)._  
_However if this teacher was to see what I write now - and sure the ideas aren't all originally my own; it would be nice to see her eat those words she once wrote. Because even though I am using an already established idea and also characters there is still a lot of creativity there on my part!_

_I should be mention also that this chapter doesn't feature any parts with Puck and Rachel, because as mentioned in the last chapter they are going to be going to Ohio for a little bit. I could have possibly done a scene in Ohio, but there was too much I needed to happen in New York at this point for that._  
_I am sure by now people are getting a little pissed off with Tina as well - and there is probably going to be a lot more hatred towards her afterwards from this chapter. _  
_So I must mention that this chapter there will be mentions of cultural racism, and I am sorry if anyone in anyway is offended by this. However this plays into the storyline for a reason and a lot does actually come from fact._

_Anyway, you know what to do from here._  
_Love KJ xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 14 –

Friday evening, Mikki was sitting at the kitchen table, drawing some art concepts for work; before she and Kitty, who was still in New York, went to see Rock of Ages.  
The apartment door opened, and Blaine walked, looking kind of pale.

"Mik, do you have any Pepto Bismol?" he asked.

Mikki looked up at him. "Yeah, I think so" she replied, as Blaine sat at the kitchen table.

"You feeling okay?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head. "Got stomach pains, can't stop vomiting, can't keep anything down and just feel altogether horrible".

Mikki stood up and went over to where he was sitting, and put her hand on his forehead.

Blaine looked at her, not sure what she was doing.

"Okay sweetie you're really hot as well" said Mikki.

"Huh?" asked Blaine.

"You have a fever" replied Mikki.

"Oh" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Where's your stomach hurting exactly?"

"All over, but it's kind of more sore here" said Blaine, pointing to his right side.

Mikki frowned. "Have you had your appendix out?".

Blaine looked at her and shook his head.

"Okay, I think you need to be getting down to the hospital emergency room and seeing if is that" said Mikki.

"You mean I might have to have surgery?" asked Blaine.

"Maybe" replied Mikki.

Blaine looked at her in horror.

"Did you want me to call Tina for you and get her to take you there" said Mikki.

"Tina's in Boston, doing a show there until the end of the week" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well Sam's home right. He can take you" said Mikki.

"No" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"Has he gone out?" asked Mikki.

"No, I just want you to go with me" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "I have tickets to go and see Rock of Ages with Kitty tonight".

Blaine looked at her. "Please, come with me?" he asked sadly.

Mikki sighed, looking at him and not wanting to clearly leave a friend when they were sick, found herself caving.

"Okay, just give me a minute here to organise something" said Mikki, going over to Rachel's bedroom where Kitty was sleeping, whilst Rachel was in Ohio with Puck and currently getting ready in.

Blaine nodded and then placed his head on the kitchen table on his arms.

"Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Yeah what Mouse?" asked Kitty, from inside.

"Come out here for a second" said Mikki.

Kitty opened Mikki's bedroom door and looked at her.

"I will be like ten more minutes, almost done with my hair" said Kitty.

"No it's not that. Blaine isn't feeling the greatest, think it could be his appendix so going to take him to the hospital. Do you think maybe you would mind going to Rock of Ages on your own" said Mikki.

Kitty looked at her. "Why do you have to take him. He's got a girlfriend, and that's not you".

"She's away and he doesn't want Sam to go with him. For some strange reason, he wants me to take him" said Mikki.

"Sure whatever, I don't mind" said Kitty.

"Kit Kat, I'm sorry really. You know I wouldn't bail on you if I didn't think this was something" said Mikki.

"Yeah I know Mouse. And you're lucky to have my sister as a friend, shorty. Remember that" said Kitty looking at her and then over at Blaine who still had his head down.

Blaine looked up over at them.

"Yeah, you're sister is amazing" said Blaine, with a nod.

Kitty just smiled and then looked at Mikki. "Okay well have fun in the hospital. And I shall have fun singing along to the Rock of Ages musical".

Mikki looked at her sister and laughed. "Yeah, well please call me when you get to the theatre, don't talk with any strangers, come straight home after the show and then call me when you get home, if I'm not here then" she replied.

"Mouse, I'm 23 years old, kind of capable of looking after myself. Don't need my big sis doing it for me anymore" said Kitty.

"Mom and Dad will kill me, if something happens to you. So just do it Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Fine" replied Kitty, with a sigh.

"Sam, can go" said Blaine, from where he was seated.

"Huh?" asked Mikki, looking over at him as did Kitty.

"You have two tickets obviously, and it would save it going to waste. And then at least you know that Kitty is with someone and you don't need to worry so much" said Blaine.

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"I don't need a babysitter" said Kitty.

Mikki looked at her younger sister.

"Think of it as one of my friend's hanging out with you. Wasn't that what you always wanted when we were younger, to hang out with my friends" said Mikki.

Kitty sighed. "Yeah, whatever. Just go ask him".

Mikki nodded and looked over at Blaine.

"I will be back in a minute" she said and walked out of the apartment to go to the one across the hall.

Kitty went and sat at the kitchen table and looked at Blaine.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Why my sister, and not have your roommate take you?" asked Kitty.

"Because Sam will probably find cute nurses to hit on" said Blaine.

"And you don't think my sister will find some cute doctors to hit on, after all you know she's dated one in the past" said Kitty.

Blaine looked at her. "I don't think Mikki's like that" he replied.

"Hmm, yeah okay. Why don't you just tell my sister that you're in love with her already" said Kitty.

"I'm not in love with her" said Blaine.

Kitty laughed. "A blind person could see that you're in love with her" she replied.

"I just think Mikki is the more compassionate kind when it comes to someone being sick" said Blaine.

"Sure that's what this is" said Kitty, with a smile as Mikki and Sam came into the apartment.

"Dude, Mik just told me. You okay?" asked Sam.

"No, not okay" replied Blaine, shaking his head.

"I can go with you, man. I really don't mind" said Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I want Mikki".

"Okay" replied Sam and looked at Kitty. "You don't mind me taking Mikki's ticket?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head. "Not at all, I just hope you don't mind chaperoning me" she replied.

Sam laughed. "Hey, if I get to take a pretty Kapowski girl out, I am definitely not complaining".

Kitty laughed. "Yeah, okay well I will just finish getting ready and then we can go".

"Sure" replied Sam, as Kitty stood up and went to head back to Rachel's room.

"I'll talk with you later Kit Kat" said Mikki.

"Yeah sure" she replied with a nod of her head. "Hope you feel better Blaine".

"Thanks" he replied.

Kitty walked back into Rachel's room.

"Thanks for doing this Sam" said Mikki, looking at her friend.

"Yeah sure, let me know how he is" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah will do, come on Blaine let's go".

"Okay, I'll just go and get my wallet" said Blaine, heading out and back to his apartment.

"Feel better man" said Sam.

Mikki grabbed her bag off the couch. "See you Sam" she said and walked out of the apartment.

Sam just shook his head as he waited for Kitty to finish getting ready and wondered when two of his best friends would finally see what was right in front of them.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki was with Blaine in the emergency department of Mount Sinai Hospital, waiting to hear back from the surgeon who had taken some blood samples and performed some other tests, that it was in fact appendicitis and if it would need to be removed.

A nurse had given Blaine a saline drip and also some medication that was helping with the nausea, and he had drifted off in to a light sleep.

Mikki's phone pinged and she grabbed it out of her handbag and saw that there was a message from Sam.

_Hey. How's Blainers?_

Mikki typed a quick message back. _ Doing okay. Waiting on the doctor to find out what's wrong. Will let you know when find out. _

She could see that Sam was typing a message back. _Okay let us know. Intermission at the moment. Talk soon._

The curtain to the area they were in was drawn back and the doctor who was attending to Blaine, approached.

"Hi" said Mikki, looking at him.

"Is he asleep?" asked Doctor Figgins.

"No, I'm awake" replied Blaine, opening his eyes and looking at the doctor.

"Okay, well our tests confirm Mr Anderson. That you do indeed have appendicitis and it will need to be removed as soon as possible" said Doctor Figgins.

"So I will have to have surgery then?" asked Blaine.

"Afraid so" replied Doctor Figgins.

Blaine nodded. "When?" he asked.

"Scheduled for tomorrow morning, eight o'clock, and there is a room up on the surgical ward waiting for you now for the night" replied Doctor Figgins.

"Okay" replied Blaine.

"One of the nurses will come and organize for you to go up in a bit and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning for surgery" said Doctor Figgins.

"Thank you" said Blaine.

Doctor Figgins nodded. "Bye" he replied and went to leave.

"Yes bye" replied Blaine and Doctor Figgins left the room.

"You doing okay?" asked Mikki, looking at him.

Blaine turned and looked at nodded. "Yeah, it will be fine".

"Of course it will be" replied Mikki.

"Can you be here tomorrow, when I get out of surgery?" asked Blaine.

"Sure, I can" replied Mikki.

"Thank you" said Blaine, with a small smile.

"Hey, I will do anything for my friends you know that" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Did you want me to send a text to Tina, and tell her what's happening?" asked Mikki.

Blaine shook her head.

"No, that's okay. I'll tell her later. There's not a need for her to know at the moment, because it's not like she can get here anyway" said Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Okay, well if you're all okay here. I might head on home and then I will be back here tomorrow when you get out of surgery".

"You promise" said Blaine.

Mikki laughed as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I most definitely promise" she replied, and quickly kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow" he replied.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Yeah, night" replied Blaine.

"Night" said Mikki and left the hospital and Blaine waited for the nurses to take him up to the surgical ward so that tomorrow he would be able to have the operation to remove his appendix.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The next morning, Mikki was in the kitchen eating some cereal before she headed back to the hospital to be there for Blaine when he came out of surgery.  
She had gotten home before Kitty last night and had left a note for her telling her this.

Kitty emerged from Rachel's room, and walked over to the table.

"Morning Mouse" said Kitty.

"Hey Kit Kat" replied Mikki, looking at her younger sister.

"All okay with the short guy?" asked Kitty as she sat at the kitchen table.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah he should be just about to head up into surgery and I was going to go there soon, so at the hospital when he wakes up from it".

"How was last night?" asked Mikki.

"Good. Sam's a nice guy, a little weird but nice" replied Kitty, with a laugh.

"Yeah he is" replied Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened and Brittany walked in.

"I bought bagels" said Brittany, sitting at the table with them.

"Wow thank you, so much better then cereal" said Kitty as she took one from the bag.

"So any news on Blaine?" asked Brittany.

Mikki shook her head as Sam walked into the apartment.

"Morning all" he said, as sat at the table.

"Bagel?" asked Brittany, pointing to the bag.

"Awesome" said Sam as he grabbed one.

"When Blainers having surgery?" asked Sam.

"He should be just about to head into surgery now" said Mikki.

"Well I think we should all be there when he gets out of it, so he knows that we love him" said Brittany.

"Yeah, I was heading in anyway" replied Mikki.

Brittany nodded. "Do Puck and Rachey know?" she asked.

"Yeah I sent them a text last night. However Tina doesn't know yet, and I mean I told Blaine that I would send her a message and let her know, but he said no" said Mikki.

"No offence to Blaine or anything, but that girl is kind of annoying" said Sam.

"Yeah, she is and I normally don't have a problem with people, it's just her I kind of do. I don't think she likes us much" said Brittany.

"Hmm, noticed that as well" said Mikki.

"Yeah" said Sam.

"So Blaine's girlfriend is kind of a bitch then?" asked Kitty.

"Well I wouldn't say that, she just doesn't really seem to like us, or anything that Blaine actually likes, so it's kind of like a really mix matched pair the two of them" said Mikki.

"And how she keeps calling him, Blainey Days. I think that really embarrasses him" said Sam.

"Yeah, I mean I know we call him stuff, like hobbit and that. But he doesn't mind those, Tina's though I think he does" said Brittany.

"So how long will the surgery take?" asked Sam.

"Probably no more than an hour" replied Mikki.

"Well I say we finish up these, and then go to the hospital, but stop for some flowers on the way there, so that will cheer Blaine up when he does get back to his room" said Brittany.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and the four of them finished up with breakfast and then headed to the hospital to be there when Blaine got out of surgery.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

A little while later, Sam had managed to charm the nurse up on the surgical ward and she was letting them wait in the room that Blaine had up there.

The four of them were waiting for Blaine to be bought back from his surgery and were sitting around talking as they had heard a chime like noise coming from the drawer of the side table where the bed would go.

"What in the world is that" said Kitty, as she looked up from her phone.

"Phone I think" replied Sam.

"Not mine" said Mikki.

"Mine either" said Brittany, shaking her head.

Sam stood from the chair he was sitting on and went over to side table and opened the drawer.

"Blaine's phone" he said, taking it out of the drawer.

"Message?" asked Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Yep, three missed calls and ten texts" he replied, looking at the phone screen.

"What's the betting it's all Tina" said Brittany with a laugh.

"Yeah, does anyone know his passcode for unlocking it" said Sam.

"Nope" replied Mikki.

"Wouldn't have a clue" said Brittany.

"Damn" replied Sam.

"Well that's a little mean wanting to read his private texts and all that" said Kitty.

Sam looked over to her. "Just wanted to see if it's in fact Tina, that's all".

The door of the room opened and a hospital orderly wheeled Blaine in to the room on the bed.

"Hey it's our fave hobbit" said Brittany, with a laugh as the bed was wheeled back into position in the room.

"Hey, you guys. You're all here" said Blaine.

"Yeah, of course we are. We wanted to make sure that you're okay" said Sam, as the orderly exited the room.

"I'm good, little sore now obviously. But I feel okay" replied Blaine.

"So the surgery was a success then" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, they didn't say anything up in the recovery part when I woke to suggest that it wasn't".

"Well I'm sure all went fine, and you'll be back to feeling completely like yourself in no time" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"So we bought you some flowers and also Sam insisted on getting some comics and that for you too" said Brittany, pointing to the arrangement of flowers that were in the room.

"Aww thanks Britts, that's really sweet of you" said Blaine.

"Of course, anything for you" replied Brittany.

"And comics, thanks Sam" said Blaine, looking at the small pile that was on the table that was in the room.

"Yeah, oh and you're phone, it received a message and I grabbed it out of the drawer" said Sam, handing the phone to his best friend.

Blaine took it from it, and looked at the locked display and saw the number of missed calls and texts.

He sighed and unlocked the phone with his pass code and checked the missed calls first and saw that two were from Tina and one from his brother Cooper; and then looked at the text messages and saw that they were all from Tina. As well as there being some in Facebook messenger from her and also from Cooper as well.

"Tina" said Mikki, as they noticed the frown on his face.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah I sent her a message before went to surgery and she hasn't stopped messaging me on here since".

"She's probably just concerned that's all" said Kitty.

Blaine looked over to the younger Kapowski. "Yeah, guess. I'll call her later though" he replied as he started typing a reply message to Cooper.

"Texting her for now?" asked Brittany.

"No I'm texting Coop. I rang him last night and told him that I was going to have surgery" said Blaine, as his phone started to ring, and Tina's picture came up as the caller id.

"Oh man, I really don't want to talk right now" said Blaine, as he looked at the screen.

"Give here" said Mikki, as she also saw Tina's photo on the screen.

"Huh?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"I'll answer it and tell her that you're still up in surgery and you will call her later" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and nodded and handed her his phone.

Mikki swiped across the phone and answered the call.

"Oh Blainey Days, you're okay" said Tina, when she answered.

"Actually this is Mikki" replied Mikki.

"Why are you answering Blainey's phone?" asked Tina on the other end.

"Umm, maybe because it is in his room and I'm at the hospital waiting for him to get out of surgery" said Mikki.

"You're there now" said Tina.

"Yes" replied Mikki.

"So is he okay?" asked Tina.

"Not sure, he's still up in surgery I'm guessing. Or recovery maybe, and we're waiting for him to be bought back down" said Mikki.

"Who's we?" asked Tina.

"His friends, we're all here at the hospital waiting to see him and make sure he's okay" replied Mikki, looking to Blaine with a smile.

"Sorry" mouthed Blaine, obviously somehow knowing that Tina was giving Mikki the third degree on the phone.

"Well can you have him call me when he gets back to his room then" said Tina.

"Sure, I'll tell him you called and have him get back to you. Though I can't promise it will be right away it depends on how he is feeling" said Mikki.

"Okay yeah. Well can you tell him I love him and that I'll be home on Thursday" said Tina.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"Okay thanks" said Tina.

"Sure, yeah bye" replied Mikki and ended the call before Tina had a chance to reply.

"Thank you for that" said Blaine as Mikki handed him back his phone and he was able to resume his text message to Cooper.

"Yeah, she asked you call her when you can and also said that she loves you and will see you sometime Thursday" replied Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine, as he typed out a message to Cooper and sent it.

"So has the doctor given any indication of when you can come home?" asked Sam.

Blaine shook his head. "No, not yet. I guess he'll stop by a bit later and hopefully be able to tell me".

"Well you're friends will make sure you get better" said Brittany.

"Thanks Britts, really love you guys" replied Blaine, and he and the others sat around and spoke some more, keeping him company before visiting hours ended and they had to leave the hospital.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Thursday evening, Blaine was still resting since he was still a little sore from the surgery after being discharged from the hospital on Monday, two days after his surgery. He was in his and Sam's apartment, whilst the others were across the hall in Mikki and Rachel's.

Tina walked up the stairs to the floor the apartment was on, after getting back in from Boston that afternoon. She knocked on the door to the apartment and waited. However she couldn't hear footsteps or anything like that to indicate that there was someone home.

She got her cell out of her bag and sent a message through to Blaine, asking him if he was home.

A minute or so later, Mikki opened the door of her apartment.

"Hey Tina" replied Mikki, with a despondent sigh at the sight of Blaine's girlfriend.

Tina turned and looked at her. "Oh hey Mikki" she replied.

"Yeah, you here to see Blaine?" asked Mikki, going over to the door of the other apartment.

Tina nodded. "Let me guess though, he's at your place".

Mikki shook his head. "No, he's here. Trying to get some rest" replied Mikki as she turned the knob of the guys' apartment and opened the door.

"Wait it was open all this time" said Tina.

"Yeah, it was" replied Mikki, with a laugh and started over towards Blaine's room in the apartment that he and Sam shared.

"Why didn't he just tell me that then in a text, instead of getting you to come out of your apartment" said Tina.

"I don't know" replied Mikki as she opened Blaine's bedroom door and walked inside.

"Hey" said Blaine, when he saw them.

"Hi" he replied, with a small in Tina's direction and then looked at Mikki.

"Thanks for letting her in Mik" said Blaine, to his friend.

"Sure, you know I am just across the hall if you need anything" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I might need some more DVD's soon".

Mikki laughed. "Sure, let me know when you want them and I'll bring them across for you".

"Thanks" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well I'm and going to go back to my apartment, I am winning at Monopoly and I'm kind of scared that Kit Kat might do something evil, like steal my money" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "You're as bad as one another" he said.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, so I'll let you spend some time together, catch up and all that. Let me know if you need anything okay, sweetie" said Mikki, looking at Blaine with a small smile.

Tina frowned as Blaine looked at Mikki and nodded.

"Sure thanks, and thanks for letting Tina in" he said.

"Not a problem" said Mikki with a smile and left Blaine's room.

"So you feeling okay?" asked Tina, sitting on the bed next to Blaine.

Blaine looked at her and nodded. "Yeah" he replied.

"Sorry, I couldn't actually be there when you went to hospital" said Tina.

"Don't worry it's fine. Mik, Sam, Britts and even Kitty were here" replied Blaine.

"Who's Kitty?" asked Tina.

"Mik's little sister, that's who Mikki was just talking about Kit Kat. I already mentioned that she was here like two weeks ago" replied Blaine.

"Guess I forgot, or maybe didn't hear you say it. Tune out sometimes when you talk about your friends" said Tina.

Blaine looked at Tina with a slight frown, not at all pleased to know that she didn't always listen when he spoke to her.

"So is this Kitty as charming and annoying as her sister" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Okay I don't understand the problem you have with one of my best friends".

"I don't have a problem with her, I just find Mikki slightly annoying that's all" replied Tina.

"That's having a problem with her" said Blaine.

"Yeah, can we not talk about her now. I just want to spend time with my boyfriend and look after him" said Tina, putting her arm around his shoulder and leaning more in towards him.

"I don't need looking after Tina, really I'm fine" replied Blaine.

"Your appendix almost burst Blaine" said Tina.

"Yeah, but the others were here and have been great. So there is no need for you to worry" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him. "Okay, so what do you want me to do then? After all I am only meant to be your girlfriend and clearly you value the help of your friends a little more than mine".

"You could change the DVD for me, that be great" said Blaine.

"Okay then" replied Tina, getting off the bed.

"What are you watching?" she asked going over to the television and small disc player he had in his room.

"Umm the box set near the player" replied Blaine.

Tina looked at it. "Power Rangers, really. This is a kids show" said Tina as she opened up the player and took the disc that was in there out.

"Yeah, I know. But Mik has it on DVD and I haven't seen this since it was on when I was a kid, and it's kind of fun to watch it again" replied Blaine.

Tina rolled her eyes as she put the watched disc in the case and then the next one in the player.

"Not really surprised she would like something like this, after all it has guys in skin tight costumes that she can ogle" said Tina, and walked back over to Blaine's bed and sat down next to him.

Blaine looked at her. "And it also has girls in spandex for me to look at, so it's great for all".

Tina looked at him as Blaine started the episode and the opening credits started. "I will admit I did watch a few episodes of I think the first season when I was in high school, and that was because I was doing a paper on racial stereotypes in media for social sciences and when I was doing research, one of things mentioned was how it was racist that they cast a black guy to be the black ranger and an Asian girl for the yellow" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her and paused the DVD. "And all that stuff was said, way after they had left the show and also said by bored academics with nothing better to do, then create controversy" said Blaine.

"So you didn't find in racist when someone of Asian ethnicity was cast as the yellow ranger, when one of the terms people use for us is that?" asked Tina.

"Not offended by it, just like if someone was to say I was Pinoy. I wouldn't be offended by it" said Blaine.

"You should be" said Tina.

"Why because some people in society believe I should be. My mom often jokes about being a Pinoy and she is actually fully Filipino, so why should she stop doing that because you who isn't that culture, find it offensive" replied Blaine.

"It's just wrong to make an assumption based on someone because of their culture or skin color" said Tina.

"And it's kind of wrong to think that a person's skin color in a television show aimed at kids, really was the thought of the producers. They clearly meant no offence when casting, especially considering that the girl cast originally for the yellow ranger role, wasn't even Asian. The girl who replaced her happened to be, and it was merely a coincident that happened, and that they guy playing the black ranger, happened to be a black male" said Blaine.

"Okay clearly we're not going to agree on this" said Tina.

"No we're clearly not. So can I just watch it without your judgements on it" said Blaine.

"Whatever" replied Tina, and Blaine started the DVD again.

Blaine turned his attention to the television as the episode opening credits played and Tina sighed.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom" said Tina, standing from the bed.

"Okay" replied Blaine, not taking his attention away from the television.

"Do you need anything from the kitchen?" asked Tina.

"No, I'm good. Thanks" replied Blaine.

Tina just nodded and walked out of the bedroom to go to the bathroom.

Blaine sighed at the episode began and he grabbed his phone from the bedside table, and opened his text message thread to Sam.

_Can you please get rid of Tina from here, she is driving me mad. _

He looked at the episode of Power Rangers and with a sigh, he pushed stop. Not wanting to watch the show now, because of Tina's dislike for it and the fact that she was still present in the apartment.

Sam walked into his and Blaine's apartment just as Tina was coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey Tina" he said, as he went to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of beers out of it and put it on the bench.

"Hi" replied Tina, looking at him.

Sam headed over to Blaine's room and walked into this room.

"Hey buddy" said Sam, as he entered.

Tina walked back into the room also and went and sat on the bed next to Blaine.

"So we're going to grab some Thai takeout over at Mikki's, you want to join us?" asked Sam.

"Yeah sure, I am kind of hungry" said Blaine, hoping that it would possibly mean that Tina would be tempted to go back to her place.

Sam nodded.

"I guess some Thai food would be okay" said Tina.

Sam looked at her as did Blaine.

"Ohh sure, yeah you're welcome as well. It's just we were also going to watch one of the Star Wars movies too" said Sam.

Blaine looked at his roommate and gave him a smile, knowing now that his friend was definitely also on board with getting Tina to leave.

"Star Wars. I thought you were playing Monopoly" said Tina.

"Yeah it turns out that both Kapowski women are huge cheats, when it comes to board games" said Sam with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also.

"So we thought we would watch a movie instead and Star Wars are awesome movies and bound to cheer this guy up definitely" replied Sam.

"Is there something else you could maybe watch instead" said Tina.

"Well we've all sort of already decided on Star Wars, and it's kind of unfair to say we're going to change it because you don't like it" said replied Sam.

"I just wanted to spend time with Blaine, that's all" said Tina.

"You can, it's just if I go and have dinner across the hall with these guys. Star Wars is going to be the movie that we're watching" said Blaine.

Tina looked at him. "Well maybe I'll take a pass on dinner then, because I really can't stand Star Wars".

"Ohh, that's too bad. It would have been nice to have you over there" said Sam.

Blaine looked at his friend and tried not to laugh.

"I'll come and keep you company tomorrow. I don't have to work until the night, so I can definitely do that. And look after you all day" said Tina, kissing Blaine.

"Sure, that be nice" replied Blaine and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay Blainers, let's go and get an order in for the Thai place, before Mikki and Kitty decide it all themselves" said Sam.

Blaine nodded and stood up. "Swear Kapowski women are truly crazy" aid Blaine with a laugh.

Sam nodded. "That and add Britts to the mix with them, it's insanely crazy".

"Yep it is" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Did you want some help across the hall?" asked Tina.

"No it's fine, I can walk by myself" said Blaine, looking at her.

Tina nodded. "Okay sweetie, well I will see you tomorrow".

Blaine nodded. "Tomorrow" he replied and Tina quickly kissed him.

"Bye Sam" she said, looking at him and then left the bedroom and apartment.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" said Blaine.

Sam laughed. "Sure man, anytime" he replied.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, come on let's head across the hall, because now I really do want to watch Star Wars, so I hope the girls don't mind actually watching that".

"Very much doubt there will be complaints from Mikki on that suggestion" said Sam, with a laugh and the two of them headed across the hall to the girl's apartment to spend the rest of the evening with them.

* * *

_End Note: _  
_How many of you now really want to kill Tina - I know I do, and I could still possibly have __Mikki murder her, since I am the writer of this!_  
_However what she does say about Power Rangers, has been said about the first season of __MMPR. But the kids watching the show never saw that the person's skin colour had anything __to do with them being the colour ranger they were. I know I didn't and I was 12 when I __started watching it. I just saw an awesome show and one with really cute guys in! _  
_And I hate that I have to have her hating Star Wars - because to me that is all sorts of __epic also! And anyone who bags that, along with Harry Potter and Disney; and of course __Power Rangers...well let's just say I have spammed a few of my friends with a lot of stuff __related to that when they have said hateful stuff! :)_

_And also the little side bit about Figgins, being the doctor in the hospital in this - that __is an actual throw back to FRIENDS. In the 100th episode, when Phoebe had the triplets and __Joey had kidney stones, the doctor was indeed the actor who would later play Figgins in __Glee!_  
_Also as well having Kitty going to see Rock of Ages - is of course in reference to Becca __Tobin, and the fact that she was a replacement Sherry on Broadway!_  
_Again, it's just a few little throwbacks to either one of the actual tv shows or in fact __something in real life!_

_And now I shall go and consfiscate the iPod from Sami who is going ballistic over the usual __- anything Darren (she is currently dancing and singing along with Piano Man), this is not __going to be pretty I am going to be boo'ed! _

_Until next chapter - (and I'm sure this will be a loved one, because it's probably one of __my faves so far to write!)_  
_Love KJ xoxoxo_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks as always for the reviews and such on this.  
I am sure there will be a few people liking this one - mainly for one of the things that will be happening it in!  
And Puck & Rachel are back in this chapter after there little holiday to Ohio.  
Kitty has left, but she will be back soon for something - but that something I am not divulging as to what.

This chapter we see the introduction of another Glee character - and I think they actually work very well in the role I have placed them in. And they will feature a little at different points from here on out in the story.  
This chapter does kind of also take an aspect that we saw on Glee, and you will see what I mean when you start reading; but is it actually the same. As you can probably guess by now I am a very complex writer and love making the reader think they have got in figured out, only for it to go in a completley different direction to that. So always expect the unexpected with me!

I have also started a new community on here - that I have added this and also some other stories to as well. I have read some amazing stories that are based on either other tv shows and movies, and want to be able to put them all in one easy to access place for everyone who likes my stuff to be able to read.  
So check out "Glee Twist" - there is for all the Puckleberry lovers; another amazing Puckleberry fic in it! And if you know of any I should check out and add, please do send me a PM, and I will put them in there!

Anyway, not much else to say! But enjoy and you all know what to do at the end!  
Love KJ xoxoxo

* * *

Chapter 15 –

Blaine walked into the kitchen of the apartment he shared with Sam, and saw his roommate sitting at their small little counter, eating a bowl of cereal.

"Morning" said Blaine, going and grabbing a glass and pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Yeah morning" replied Sam.

"So you must have got in really late last night" said Blaine.

"Yeah, work was killer last night. But I made some good tips, so all good" replied Sam, who had recently started bar tending at nights to get some extra cash.

Blaine looked at him and nodded.

"Dude, are you wearing glitter?" he asked.

"Umm, no" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Yeah you are, it's like all over your face" said Blaine.

Sam looked at him.

"It must be from a photo shoot I did yesterday, apparently glitter makes the photos better or something like that" said Sam.

Blaine looked at him.

"Okay, umm yeah right" replied Blaine, although not really believing his roommate on that.

Sam finished up his cereal and went and put the bowl in the sink.

"See you later" said Sam, grabbing his wallet from the counter.

"Yeah sure man" said replied Blaine.

Sam left their apartment and Blaine finished up his breakfast and then headed to work also.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Before heading to work Blaine walked to the coffee shop and got a cup that would hopefully him get through his morning classes. He went to leave after paying Kurt, as Mikki came running into the coffee shop, laden with not only her handbag and a laptop computer bag, but also a huge portfolio bag, and went over to the counter.

"Please tell me you have my coffee ready to go Kurt" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and Kurt laughed.

"Yes I do" replied Kurt and handed her a cup that he had sitting on the counter near the coffee machine.

"Thank you, you are a gem" said Mikki, getting some money out of her handbag.

"It's fine Mikki, on me, you looked really stressed" said Kurt.

"Thank you" said Mikki, looking at the barista in gratitude.

"Yeah, just remember I love Alexander McQueen and also anything to do with the British monarchy" said Kurt.

Mikki laughed. "I shall remember that" she replied and went to leave and saw Blaine just looking at her.

"Hi. Bye" she said and went to leave.

"Hey, wait. Let me give you a hand there" said Blaine, taking the huge portfolio bag from her.

"Oh it's fine, I got it" replied Mikki.

"Mik, we're heading in the same direction, really it's fine" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and nodded. "You're right. Thanks".

Blaine nodded and the two of them headed out of the coffee shop and started in the direction of both their works.

"So what's with all this stuff, it looks like more than usual" said Blaine.

"Hmm it is, I was up till like one this morning finishing off some concepts for a meeting that I have today and then when I had done that I just crashed and slept through my alarm, and I woke like half hour after I should have, and that is why I rang Kurt and asked him if he could have some coffee made up for me when I got there, because otherwise I was going to be insanely late" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her laugh. "Has anyone told you that when you get stressed out or nervous about something, you talk a lot"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah actually" she replied laughing.

"Yeah" said Blaine, with a laugh shaking his head.

"I don't even know half the time I am doing it" said Mikki.

"It's cute" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and smiled.

"So actually I was glad I ran into you, because I was going to text you" said Blaine.

"Yeah, how come?" asked Mikki.

"Well it's kind of weird, but you know how Sam has that job bar tending, and he won't tell us where it is" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I get that, he doesn't want his friends coming and hanging out, make distractions" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, well it's just this morning he had a lot of glitter on his face".

"Glitter" said Mikki.

"Uh huh, and he tried telling me it was from a modelling shoot that he'd done and something about it making the photos look better, and I guess I was wondering since you did do photography in college if that was true" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Unless he was doing a Twilight-esque shoot, then no; glitter does nothing in terms of anything for the camera. In fact it's actually really more reflective".

"Really" said Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

"So you think Sam lied" said Blaine.

"Don't know maybe" replied Mikki.

"Why would he do that?" asked Blaine.

"I don't know" replied Mikki as they came to her work building.

"You right to carry this upstairs, cause I can help if you want" said Blaine.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for carrying it this far for me" replied Mikki.

Blaine nodded and put it back over the shoulder that Mikki had it on originally.

"I'll see you later" said Blaine.

"Yeah later" replied Mikki and headed inside the building, and Blaine walked off.

Mikki went over to the elevators and waited for them to come down to the foyer and then went up to her work floor.

She walked in through the glass doors of Sylvester Advertising and saw Sugar, who was the company's receptionist sitting at the front desk, filing her nails.

"Productive morning I see" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"I split one of my nails, and it's bugging me" replied Sugar.

"Hate when that happens" said Mikki.

Sugar nodded.

"Hey can I ask you something?" asked Mikki.

"No Sue's not in yet, so you can relax for a bit" replied Sugar with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also. "No not that" she said.

Sugar looked at her. "What then?".

"Well you're a few years younger than me, right" said Mikki.

"I guess, yeah" replied Sugar.

"Well I was just wondering if you maybe knew of any bars around that had the bartenders wear glitter" said Mikki.

Sugar looked at her. "Umm well I know of one place, but it's not a bar exactly".

"What do you mean not a bar exactly?" asked Mikki.

"It's a strip joint, but for guys and not girls, to dance and take their clothes off on stage" replied Sugar.

Mikki looked at the receptionist in a state of shock.

"Okay, they have those? Really?" asked Mikki.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah, you never been to one before?" she asked.

"Umm no, I haven't actually" replied Mikki with a laugh.

"Hmm, I've been a few times. A lot of the guys are completely in love with themselves though" said Sugar.

Mikki nodded.

"Why you asking about this?" asked Sugar.

"Umm my friend's roommate, he had glitter on his face this morning. And we know he has got a job bartending, or at least that is what he is telling us. But now maybe you have me thinking he might be stripping" said Mikki.

"What's he look like?" asked Sugar.

"Who?" asked Mikki.

"Your friend. I was only there last week, so maybe I saw him" replied Sugar.

"Blonde hair, maybe about 5'11, good looking" replied Mikki.

"Doesn't ring any bells, sorry" said Sugar.

"That's okay. I was just wondering that's all if you knew the place maybe" said Mikki.

"Well if you want, you could meet me there tonight, and see if your friend is there" said Sugar.

"I guess" replied Mikki.

"Okay yeah" replied Sugar, grabbing a piece of paper off her desk and a pen and writing down the address for the club.

"Here you go" said Sugar, handing it to Mikki.

Mikki looked at the address. "Okay thanks" she replied.

Sugar nodded. "Find me when you get there" she said as Sue Sylvester came through the doors of the office.

"What is this, the morning gossip chat time" she said, stopping and looking at both Mikki and Sugar.

Sugar just shook her head and turned back to her computer.

"I was just saying good morning to our lovely receptionist" said Mikki, looking at her boss.

"Yes, well you have all got work to do. Now get to it" said Sue and walked to her office.

"Maybe you should be telling Sue about the male strip joint" said Mikki.

Sugar looked at her and laughed. "She would probably scare them all".

"True" replied Mikki, with a laugh as well.

"I'll let you get to work before Sue has a meltdown again" said Sugar.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and headed off to her office to begin another day of work.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

After a long morning session of recording the cast recording for Funny Girl, Rachel headed out to of the studio and was about to head in the direction of her have favorite vegetarian restaurant.

"Rachel, wait up" said Will, as he also came out of the studio.

Rachel looked at her co star. "Hey" she replied.

"Hey, you grabbing lunch?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was just heading to Hagawi" replied Rachel.

"Never heard of it" replied Will.

Rachel laughed. "It's a vegan restaurant, and they have the most amazing vegetarian dumplings".

"Do you mind if I join you, I am actually really fond of tofu" said Will.

"Sure" replied Rachel.

"Great, shall we" said Will, and the two of them headed towards the restaurant for lunch.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Puck was sitting in the staff room of his work; he grabbed his phone and unlocked it and went through his contacts and connected a call to Rachel.

"Hey sweetie" said Rachel, when she answered the phone.

"Hi my gorgeous princess" replied Puck. "How's it all going?"

"Yeah, pretty good. I'm just out having lunch with Will" replied Rachel.

"Will, your co star?" asked Puck.

"Yeah, we're just talking about stuff. After all he has so much more experience than me on a Broadway stage, that and also with doing recordings as well, so it's nice to talk to someone in the know" replied Rachel.

"Yeah of course, and I still have to meet him one day too" said Puck.

Rachel laughed. "Are you jealous?" she asked.

"Well yes in a way, because this guy does get to kiss my girlfriend on stage every night when the show opens" said Puck.

"I'll organize something, so everyone can meet then" said Rachel.

"That be good, after all we are all behind you one hundred percent in this" said Puck.

"Yeah, sweetie. I have to get going, we need to be heading back to the studio for more recording. So I will talk with you tonight" said Rachel.

"Okay yeah my princess, I will see you tonight then. I love you" said Puck.

"Love you too. Bye" replied Rachel and ended the call.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Will.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and he actually said he would like to meet you sometime".

"That be good, I think I would like to meet the guy who clearly has Rachel Berry so in love" said Will.

Rachel laughed and also blushed slightly.

"Well there is this great little coffee shop that we all go to, and they actually on Friday nights have like an open mic slash karaoke night, and it's fun. You should come along then, and maybe even sing" said Rachel.

"Sounds like it could be fun" said Will.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, and the two of them headed back to the recording studio to continue with the cast recording for Funny Girl.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

That same night, Mikki got back from work, had some dinner with Rachel and Puck who was also there, and then had a quick shower before getting redressed, which saw her putting on a tighter fitting dress and heels, rather than her more professional looking work attire.

She walked out of her bedroom, into the living area where Puck and Rachel were sitting on the sofa watching a movie on television, and grabbed her larger handbag, putting some of her essential items such as her phone, cards and some money, into the smaller one that she would be taking that night.

"And where the hell are you going dressed up like that?" asked Puck, looking at the short tight black dress with a scooped back that she was wearing.

"Out" replied Mikki.

"Out to where exactly?" questioned Puck.

"Just going to meet a friend from work, that's all" replied Mikki.

"Dressed like that" said Puck.

Mikki looked at him. "Honestly Puck, you're worse than my dad sometimes".

"Well excuse me for thinking that is not an outfit my cousin should be venturing out in" said Puck.

"So I should wear something different then" said Mikki.

"Yes" replied Puck.

"Rach, please try and reason with him. It's a nice dress right" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I like it and it's not as bad as some of the dresses I have seen around now" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "You will never leave this apartment in something like that" said Puck, gesturing to Mikki's dress.

"Excuse me" said Rachel, looking at her boyfriend.

"I do not want guys ogling my girlfriend, which is clearly what they will be doing to my cousin tonight, where ever it is she goes" said Puck.

"Yes, well maybe that was what I was hoping for. After all I am clearly single and allowed to have a little fun in my life" said Mikki.

Puck looked at her.

"Okay, don't wait up for me" said Mikki, going to walk out of the apartment.

"I'll call Eric" said Puck.

"Go ahead and call my dad, not like he can do anything, I'm freaking twenty six years old" said Mikki and walked out of the apartment.

"Really Noah, threatening to call her dad" said Rachel.

"That's my little cousin and I have a right to be worried about the type of attention that dress will attract on her" said Puck.

"You're so cute, when you're in protective cousin or even boyfriend mode" said Rachel, kissing him.

"Cute, really?" asked Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, cute. I like it. Who would have thought that Noah Puckerman in high school was anything like that" replied Rachel, with a laugh.

Puck laughed and kissed her. "So we do have the apartment to ourselves for a little bit, since my cousin has gone out".

"Hmm, and what do you suggest we do?" asked Rachel.

"Well it's not going to involve any clothes that's for sure" said Puck, kissing down her neck.

Rachel let out a sigh as her kissed her in just the right spots.

"You know what would be nice, having a relaxing bubble bath together" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her.

"A bubble bath" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Uh huh, come on" said Rachel, standing up and grabbing Puck's hand pulling him up also, and the two of the headed into the bathroom of the apartment.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki closed the door of her apartment and headed across the hall to Sam and Blaine's. She opened the door and walked inside and saw Blaine sitting on the sofa, reading over some papers.

"Hey" said Mikki.

"Hey" replied Blaine, looking up at her and seeing what she was wearing.

"Wow" he said, when he saw the dress that Mikki was wearing.

Mikki laughed. "Good wow, or bad wow?" she asked.

"Definitely good wow, wow" replied Blaine, with a laugh taking off his glasses.

"Thanks" replied Mikki.

"So you're dressed up like that and here because?" asked Blaine, with a laugh.

"Umm, okay you're not busy now are you?" asked Mikki.

"Not really, just reading over some papers that my students wrote and grading them" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded.

"Okay, well I think I may know the place Sam is working at, and I was thinking you'd be interested in coming along with me to check it out" said Mikki.

"You know where he is working?" asked Blaine.

"I think so maybe, yeah" she replied.

"Did he tell you?" asked Blaine.

Mikki shook her head. "No, but you mentioned the glitter this morning and I asked Sugar who works on reception at my work, and she said there is this strip club that have the guys wear glitter" said Mikki.

"Strip club?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah kind of like the female version of strip club apparently, where women go to watch men dance and strip" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her. "And you think that is maybe where Sam is working?".

"Not sure. However I don't want to see like a complete and utter perve going to a male strip joint" said Mikki.

"And you think I want to go to a male strip joint?" asked Blaine.

Mikki looked at him and pouted. "Please?" she asked.

"No" replied Blaine.

"Come on, aren't you the least bit curious as to if Sam is working there?" asked Mikki.

"I really don't want to see my roommate up on stage and stripping for a bunch of women, no" replied Blaine.

"Okay, well I will let you know if Sam is working there then" said Mikki and went to leave.

"Wait" said Blaine, standing from the sofa.

Mikki looked at him.

"I am kind of curious" he replied.

Mikki laughed. "Okay yeah, well maybe something nicer than sweat pants would be good. Very much doubt they will let you in like that".

"Yeah, give me like five minutes to change" replied Blaine.

"Okay" replied Mikki and Blaine headed to his room to change clothes and once he had the two of them headed to what could be Sam's potential place of business.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

About an hour later, Mikki and Blaine had finally managed to get in through the door of the club that Sugar had given her the address for.

"I cannot believe you talked me into coming to a male strip joint" said Blaine.

Mikki looked at him.

"And like you haven't been in a female one before?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

"That's different, I'm a guy, I like women" said Blaine.

"No one is debating that" said Mikki, with a laugh, as she saw Sugar sitting at one of the tables in the club.

"There's Sugar" said Mikki, grabbing his hand and leading Blaine in that direction.

Sugar heard the two of them approach and looked up.

"Hey, you made it" said Sugar.

"I did" replied Mikki, with a nod.

Sugar nodded and looked at Blaine. "And this is?" she asked.

"Blaine, he's Sam's roommate" said Mikki.

"Right. Hi Sugar" she replied, holding out her hand to him.

"Hey Blaine. Nice to meet you" he replied.

"So you were saying your friend is blond, right?" asked Sugar.

"He is" replied Mikki.

"Okay, well I haven't seen any blond guys on stage tonight, however there is one over at the bar and I've seen him there also another night, so guessing he works that" said Sugar, pointing over to the bar.

Mikki and Blaine looked in that direction, and saw that the blond hair guy was in fact Sam.

"That's him" said Mikki.

"Can I just say cute then" said Sugar, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also and Blaine shook his head.

"So how often do you come here Sugar" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Not often, I'm not man hungry like some of the girls here, I enjoy the show and that's it" she replied, with a laugh as some of the other girls that were regulars in the club approached their table.

"Hmm, keeping the new stripper meat to yourself there girls" said one of them looking at Blaine and then Sugar and Mikki.

"I'm not a stripper" said Blaine.

"Oh do you prefer erotic dancer, because that can work too" said another girl.

"Umm no neither actually, I was just here to see my friend who works the bar" replied Blaine.

"Friend, so what you're gay then" said the first girl who had spoke.

"If a guy has to be gay to be in a male strip joint, then what does that make every male that works here" said Mikki.

Blaine looked at her and put his arm around Mikki. "Right and I really don't think my girlfriend would approve of me working in such a place".

Mikki looked at him and then the other girls and smiled, deciding to play along with Blaine. "Hmm that's right the only one he is going to be stripping or dancing for is me".

The girls that had approached the table laughed. "She's your girlfriend, really" said the second girl.

"Yep" replied Blaine, looking at them and turned to Mikki and kissed her.

Mikki momentarily hesitated but then kissed him back, continuing to play along with the ruse.

The girls looked at them in somewhat shock as did Sugar, who knew that Blaine and Mikki weren't actually together.

"Okay, well you're a lost cause then" said one of the girls as Blaine and Mikki continued to kiss, and she walked off, quickly followed by her friend.

"You can stop that now, they've gone" said Sugar with a small laugh.

Mikki stopped the kiss and looked at Sugar and laughed. "Well good" she replied.

"Yeah" said Sugar with a laugh as well, looking at Blaine who in turn was just looking at Mikki.

"So umm, I'm going to go and get a drink. Talk with Sam" said Mikki.

"Can you grab me a beer?" asked Blaine, looking at her.

"They don't serve beer here" said Sugar.

"What do they serve?" asked Blaine.

"Cocktails, those sort of things" replied Sugar.

"Okay, get me a scotch on the rocks then" said Blaine.

"Mikki nodded. "Sure thing" she replied and walked over to the bar.

Sugar was just looking at Blaine.

"What?" asked Blaine, seeing the look that she was giving him.

"Aren't you dating that annoying Asian girl" said Sugar.

"Annoying Asian girl?" asked Blaine.

Sugar nodded. "Yeah, that was what Mikki called her one day at work. Said her friend Blaine, that would be you, was dating this really annoying Asian girl".

"Yeah" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well clearly, and don't take this the wrong way, but if you are dating someone else, it's not advisable to be kissing other girls, and especially girls who are your friends, it can get very complicated" said Sugar.

Blaine sat down at the table. "I'm actually going to break up with Tina"

"Really" said Sugar, looking at him with interest.

"Yeah, Mik's not wrong when she says she is annoying. I just don't like hurting people" said Blaine.

"You're hurting her more, if you stay with her" said Sugar.

Blaine nodded as Mikki came back over to the table.

"You're not talking about me are you?" asked Mikki with a laugh, putting down the drinks, she had gotten.

"No of course not" replied Blaine, with a laugh.

"Nope, just talking about pretty boring stuff really" said Sugar.

Mikki nodded and sat down.

"So what was Sam's reaction when you saw him?" asked Blaine.

"Shocked, and he said he would come over and explain when he has a break" said Mikki.

Blaine nodded. "Guess we now wait till see what Sam has to say then".

"Yep" replied Mikki, and the two of them waited along with Sugar until Sam has his break.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Mikki headed over to the bar and went over in the general direction of where Sam was.

"Hi" said Mikki, trying to getting his attention.

"Hey, what can I ge..." Sam started, but stopped when he saw that it was Mikki.

Mikki looked at him.

"Mik, hey" replied Sam, with a laugh.

"Hey Sam" she replied, with a small chuckle.

"Oh god, this is embarrassing" said Sam.

"Why?" asked Mikki.

"Because I didn't want you or anyone else to know about this. So if you could maybe keep this to yourself, that would be great" said Sam.

Mikki looked at him and laughed. "Yeah".

"Have you told Puck about this, you saw me here and texted him or something?" asked Sam.

Mikki shook her head. "Not Puck, no. However Blaine may know and he's is actually over there talking with one of the girls I work with" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and in the direction of where Mikki was pointing.

"Oh man, really. He's even here" said Sam.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, he may have mentioned something this morning to me, I may have asked Sugar if she knew any places where males happened to wear glitter around a bar, and she pointed me in this direction".

"I told Blaine about a photo shoot and using glitter, he asked you since you did do photography in college" said Sam.

"Uh huh" replied Mikki.

Sam sighed. "Should have know that lie wouldn't work".

"For what it's worth Sam, it's a job and if you enjoy it, then who are we to judge" said Mikki.

Sam looked at her and laughed.

"Thanks Mik" he said.

Mikki nodded. "Right, well since you are a bartender. I would like two drinks. Scotch on the Rocks and a Screwdriver".

"Coming up" said Sam, as he started to grab the drink order for Mikki.

"So you like working here?" asked Mikki, as Sam put some ice in a glass and then scotch over the top.

"Are you trying to figure out if I actually also get up on stage and strip as well?" asked Sam, as he put that glass on the bar and then proceeded to make Mikki's drink.

Mikki just nodded.

"I just tend bar. I don't think taking off my clothes would be the best career move for later in life" said Sam.

"Hmm, I don't know. Channing Tatum did before he got into acting, and it hasn't done him harm. In fact he actually embraces that he was once a stripper" said Mikki.

"Yeah, I know. And that's cool. Just not who I am" replied Sam, as he put Mikki's drink on the bar.

"How much?" she asked.

"Eleven eighty" replied Sam.

Mikki grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of her bag and handed it over to Sam. "Keep the change, handsome" she said, with a wink.

Sam laughed. "Thanks".

"Yeah" replied Mikki, grabbing the two drinks.

"I have a break in about twenty minutes, if you and Blaine can bear sticking around that long. I will come over and talk with you then, explain this more" said Sam.

"Sure, I think we can manage to wait that long" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Great" he replied.

"Yeah" replied Mikki and headed back over to the table where she had left Blaine and Sugar.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW##SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Blaine was sitting in the coffee shop, looking over his phone and waiting for Tina, who he had sent a message to asking her to meet him there.  
It was a little after he had told her to meet him and there was nothing on his phone, text or messenger on Facebook, to advise him that she was running late. He sighed to himself as he opened his message up and started to type a message out to her.

"Hey Blainey Days" said Tina, as she walked over to the where he was sitting, after she had entered the coffee shop and saw where he was.

Blaine looked up and her. "Hey Tina" he replied.

Tina sat down on the sofa and quickly kissed him.

"I've missed you" said Tina.

"Yeah" replied Blaine, with a small smile.

"So you said you needed to talk" said Tina, on the sofa next to Blaine.

"Uh huh" replied Blaine with a nod.

"Okay" said Tina.

"I think you're a great girl Tina, and I do like you...", started Blaine.

Tina looked at him and cut him off. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?"

"Uhh, yeah" he replied quietly.

"Okay wow, didn't see that one coming. I kind of thought maybe this was the one relationship that would work" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Really, because I kind of thought it was obvious that this relationship really wasn't going anywhere".

Tina shook her head. "No not really. I mean sure we don't agree on some things, or like the same things. But I did maybe see a future with you".

"Don't take this the wrong way please Tina, but you really haven't agreed with anything I like, and you certainly don't seem to like any of my friends." said Blaine.

"So you're breaking up with me because of them and because they don't like me?" asked Tina.

Blaine shook his head. "We're just two very different people Tina, and sometimes that can work. And clearly you want this relationship to go in a different direction then me, whether that be marriage or that, I don't know. I just know or actually think in that regard that you're not the one for me".

Tina looked at him sadly. "You're a great guy Blaine and one day you're going to make some girl very happy and hopefully she in turn will make you happy".

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Tina. I honestly didn't want to hurt you, but I know that's kind of inevitable anyway when someone breaks up with you, because I've been there" replied Blaine.

Tina nodded. "You were honest, and that's a lot more than some guys are. So thank you for that" she replied.

"I'm sure out there somewhere is the perfect guy for you Tina, it's just not me" said Blaine.

"You as well, the perfect girl is out there for you and who knows maybe you already know her even, and just don't see it" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her. "Yeah maybe" he replied.

"Well it was fun while it lasted" said Tina.

Blaine looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah good luck with everything Tina" said Blaine.

"You too Blaine" she replied, standing up.

"Bye" she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah bye" replied Blaine.

Tina headed over to the door of the coffee shop, just as Mikki opened it from the other side and walked in.

"Oh hey Tina, you leaving?" she asked.

"Uh huh, bye Mikki" said Tina, and walked out.

"Okay, bye then" replied Mikki with a laugh and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"You know I honestly don't think your girlfriend is ever going to like me" said Mikki, looking at Blaine.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore" replied Blaine.

Mikki looked at him. "Did you break up?" she asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Wow, I'm sorry" said Mikki.

"Don't be. I'm not, because as nice as Tina was I didn't actually see a future with her to be honest and I kind of got the feeling, well I know now from what she just said to me, that she did see it that way" said Blaine.

"Well, you know you're friends are here for you anytime you want to vent about the joys of being single" said Mikki.

Blaine laughed. "Well except for Puck and Rach, got a feeling we're probably not going to see them without one another any time soon".

"Definitely not, however Sam, Britts and me; we are there with you in the wonders of single life" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Thanks" replied Blaine, with a laugh also.

"And thus, this should be a lesson learned in to the not so great side of online dating, people can put whatever they want on their profiles and make themselves sound wonderful, when in reality they are nothing like they actually make out" said Mikki.

"Well Tina, didn't lie exactly on her profile" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, well if you want to meet any single girls, let me know. I have a few friends who I think you might like" said Mikki.

"Thanks but I think I will just stay single for a bit" replied Blaine.

"Well when you do, let me know and for now just take comfort in the fact that you have some amazingly awesome friends, like me for example, that really don't care if you have some weird obsession with superheroes or Star Wars" said Mikki.

"Or Harry Potter?" questioned Blaine, looking at her.

"And I'd have a problem with Harry, because?" asked Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine laughed also.

"You know what, I think the two of us need to be having a movie night" said Mikki.

"Sounds like a plan" replied Blaine.

Mikki nodded. "Yep, in fact we haven't got through all the Star Wars from a few weeks ago".

"How about we do that tonight then" said Blaine.

"What?" asked Mikki.

"Finish off Star Wars" said Blaine.

"Sure, why not" replied Mikki with a laugh, and the two of them left the coffee shop to go and finish off the other movies they were yet to watch.

* * *

End Note:  
Sayonara Tina - it's been nice knowing you! :) Hope none of you thought the way Blaine broke things off with Tina was a little mean - but I think in this case it needed to be like a bandaid, and you just rip it off and get it over with it; because clearly he wasn't as invested in the relationship as she was.

There was going to be another scene where I have Sam talking with Blaine and Mikki at the bar/club, but it would have made this chapter incredibly long, so I scraped it. Also it really served no purpose in progressing the plot - it was mainly just going to be Blaine, complaining that Mikki had dragged him along to a strip joint and therefore it wasn't needed.  
And did you like how Sugar was inserted into the story?! I honestly think it's a perfect fit for her, and as said we will see more of her down the track in this story.

As for Blaine and Mikki - well having them get together straight away now, that is too cliche for my liking and also as well, he's clearly on the rebound; even if he does have feelings for Mikki, and that's not a good ideaever in my opinion to start dating someone on the rebound or even when your heard clearly belongs to another. (A little forshadowing there perhaps! - those who watched FRIENDS may possibly know what I mean there!)

Not sure how I feel about the season finale of Glee - there is a lot of things that I think that they should have done that didn't do; break up Kurt and Blaine being one of them.  
And the whole idea of Rachel all of a sudden not wanting to be on Broadway after 4 seasons that was all we heard her talk about and want - just seem stupid, for her to go after a pilot based on her life...(I'm sorry but that is just has RM patheticness written all over it and why I now refuse to watch any new show he has a hand in!)  
Even Sami (the crazy ass furby) was less then impressed with most of it, commenting 'boring', crying and asking for hugs. The only was to make her happy was after it finished was give her Darren songs and that sent her to in a crazy rock mode spaz, thus then commenting 'I'm not worthy' & 'my sweetiepie'.

Anyway hopefully will have the next chapter up soon, I actually haven't even started anything on it yet (and that's because I was doing some re ordering of the chapters coming up, because I was liking where they were timeline wise, and I have now figured out my months, so at least I know when I need to do specific things!) - there are some future chapters which I have started, but this one in terms of what happening, just hasn't had the creative juices flowing yet.  
But don't worry, I know exactly what is going to be happening in it, so it will be out shortly!

And don't forget to send me in a PM - if you know any stories that I should add to the Glee Twist community on here!  
Until next time my lovelies,  
KJ xxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N : Hmm, did people not enjoy chapter 15? Because even though I don't write for the reviews, I have to say I was a little disappointed that it got only one. (Although it did receive more favs and follows and I did also recieve some lovely PM's - so thanks to those people, you know who you are!)_  
_However as much as this story is featuring Puckleberry as a couple, you have to fully understand that this is not a complete full out story with just them. (Just like FRIENDS wasn't completely Ross and Rachel either; but also about the others too)_  
_So yes there will be times when there isn't going to be a lot of things involving Puck or Rachel, because there is going to be 4 other characters that I also have to focus on._  
_I'm not going to be influenced like RM clearly was on the direction the show should take by viewers, or in this case readers - because I know exactly and have planned out where this story is going, and have pretty much an idea of what is happening in each chapter._

_And as for last chapter, well I wanted to give Sam an interesting storyline (at least I thought that it was), but guessing no one else really felt that way about it._  
_Anyway, not dwelling on the lack of love for the previous chapter, it is what it is, and_  
_I'll continue to write for me regardless, because without it, well I wouldn't be me at all._

_So this chapter, I'm not completely happy with it, but it is what it is._  
_It's really hard to write around a song, as I had to do in this chapter and you will see why when you read it, why I needed it in the story and not just actually referred to._  
_Anyway let me all know what you think and I apologize for the delay in updating._  
_Enjoy,_  
_love KJ. xxx_

* * *

Chapter 16 –

Rachel was busily running around the apartment, packing things into a large bag that she had sitting in the living room.

"Shoes, shoes" said Rachel, running into her bedroom.

Mikki who was sitting at the table, reading the paper looked at her friend and laughed as she went running off.

"Rach, you still have like three days before you have to go to Philly" said Mikki.

"I know, but I want to be prepared" replied Rachel, as she came out of the bedroom, with a pair of her favorite shoes and put them in the bag.

"There's being prepared and then there is being over prepared" said Mikki, standing from the table.

"I just don't want to be in Philadelphia, and realize that I have forgotten something. Because then it's going to be on my mind, and that's going to impact my performance, and then people will hate the show and my Broadway career will be as good as over" said Rachel.

"Rach, just breathe. I'm sure you're not going to be thinking about forgetting something, if you have that is, when you get up on stage" said Mikki.

Rachel nodded and looked at her roommate and best friend.

"You're right" she replied.

"Yes, well I have been dealing with Rachel Berry dramas now for how many years" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"And my your dramas" replied Rachel with a laugh.

"Yeah, come on. We should be getting to the coffee house to meet the others" said Mikki.

"Uh huh" replied Rachel, and the two of them left Rachel's madness of packing till later and headed to the coffee shop to meet the others.

#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

The six friends were in the coffee shop, much like they were on most Friday nights.

"So why don't you have Jay with you this weekend?" asked Brittany.

"Since it's the holidays, I'm going to have him for two weeks when I get back with Rachel from Philly, so Santana and Dani can go on a holiday just the two of them" replied Puck.

Brittany pouted. "I wanted baby snuggles".

"Well you can heaps of baby snuggles, I promise, when I have him soon" said Puck.

"Good, and if you and Rachey want to have a night to yourself. I will gladly babysit" said Brittany.

"I believe I am the first one who gets the babysitting rights" said Mikki, looking over at her friend.

"You always get babysitting rights, no fair" said Brittany.

Mikki laughed. "Fine you can have babysitting duty one night".

Brittany nodded with a smile, as Will entered the coffee shop and walked over to them all.

"Rachel" said Will, when he approached.

Rachel looked at her co star, as did all the others and stood up.

"Will hi" she replied.

"Hey" replied Will, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"So this place is cute" said Will.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, and these are my friends. That's Brittany, Sam, Blaine and Mikki" she said pointing to each of them when saying their names.

"Hey, lovely to meet you" said Will.

"You too" said Blaine.

"And this is amazing guy, is my boyfriend Noah" said Rachel, as she gestured to him.

Will looked at him and held out his hand. "Lovely too finally meet you. Rach talks about you constantly".

"Yes, pleasure" replied Puck, shaking Will's hand.

"So you're playing Nick" said Mikki, as Rachel sat back down next to Puck on the sofa and Will grabbed a chair and sat on that.

"Yeah, it's a great role" he replied.

"Well yes, but Rachel of course is going to be the star of the show" said Puck, putting his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Oh she will be. I can definitely see this being Rachel's big break out on Broadway" said Will.

"So you've done a few shows then?" asked Sam.

Will nodded. "Original Link in Hairspray and also played a major role in Light in the Pizzazz, as well as having done some other roles in small parts and chorus such as 42nd Street, Chorus Line and Wicked".

"So you must be pretty old then. You look old" said Brittany.

Will looked at her and laughed. "I'm 35".

"That's old compared to us" said Brittany, as Kurt came over with some of the coffees that the others had ordered.

"Can I get you something?" asked Kurt, looking at Will and then become quite shocked when he realized a Broadway actor was in his shop.

"A latte would be great" replied Will.

Kurt nodded. "You're Will Schuester right, you were in Hairspray?" asked Kurt.

"I am and I was" replied Will.

"You're amazing. I really loved the song "It Takes Two" and was so glad they only had Efron sing a small part of it in the movie version" said Kurt.

"Well thank you, it's always nice to meet a fan" said Will.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, it you could sing here tonight, that would be totally amazing".

"Actually, I was thinking of it anyway. Rach already mentioned that you have like an open mic night here" said Will.

"Yeah, I'll get you your coffee and you can decide what you want to sing. Anything you want" replied Kurt.

"Okay" replied Will.

Kurt just nodded, still a little star struck and went back over to the counter to get the coffee order.

"So what I just go up there?" asked Will, looking at the others.

"Yeah, and you can either choose to play the piano or there is a song bank with like a million songs in it" said Blaine.

Will nodded. "Well I don't play the piano, only the guitar and ukulele".

"So song bank it is I guess" said Mikki.

"Yeah" replied Will.

"Are you going to do something from one of your Broadway shows?" asked Rachel.

Will shook his head. "No that's kind of cliché, I want to show another side of my musical talents tonight" he replied, standing up and going over to the song bank.

"So he's nice right" said Rachel, when Will was out of earshot.

"He's kind of old" said Brittany.

"Cute in a way though, and older guys can actually be better in the long term" said Mikki.

"Why do girls always want older guys?" asked Sam.

"Because girls mature faster then guys" said Brittany, as Will grabbed the microphone, after having found the song he wanted to perform.

"Uhh, hi everyone I'm Will Schuster and for those of you who don't know me, I'm an actor on Broadway and about to star in the newest musical to hit the stage Funny Girl, with the beautiful, gorgeous and talented Rachel Berry over there" said Will, pointing in her direction.

Rachel blushed and Puck glared at him.

"So tonight, I wanted to sing something for you. Something fun, that shows off my vast musical talents. So enjoy" said Will, grabbing a microphone and hitting play on the song bank machine.

_Bust it_

_This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us_

Will moved away from the stage and went over to the others sitting down._  
Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous  
Play hard to get, females get jealous  
_He looked at Rachel and smiled.

_Okay smartie, go to a party  
Girls are scantily clad and showin' body  
A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her  
_sang Will, as he winked at Rachel. Which saw Puck giving him the biggest of death stares.

_But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter  
_he continued and pointed at Puck.

_Next day's function, high class luncheon  
Food is served, and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants_

_A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
_continued Will as he moved near Brittany and sang._  
_

_Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove  
So come on, fatso, and just bust a move_

_Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya  
Just bust a move  
Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh_

_You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
Someone could cure your lonely condition  
Lookin' for love in all the wrong places  
No fine girls, just ugly faces  
_sang Will as he looked at Puck with a smile.

_From frustration, first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a light of hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope_

_Your movie's showin', so you're goin'  
Could care less about the five you're blowin'  
Theater gets dark just to start the show  
_Will made his way over to the show and over to Sam.  
_  
And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello  
_continued Will pointing out a girl in the coffee shop that was indeed wearing a yellow coloured shirt. _  
_

_Come sit next to me, you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to lose  
_sang Will going over to her and putting his arm around the unknown girl._  
_

_And what comes next, hey bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

_In the city, ladies look pretty  
_Will moved over to Blaine as he continued to sing._  
_

_Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way"  
_sang Will as he tapped Mikki on the head.

_Girls are fakin', goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
_He winked as sang in the direction of Mikki._  
_

_Got no money, and you got no car  
Then you got no woman, and there you are  
_sang Will as he pointed to Blaine.

_Some girls are sadistic, materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan  
So that a brother with the money can be their man  
_sang Will with a wink at Brittany

_So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin'  
Everything you have is yours and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin' to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move_

_If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it_

_Break it down for me, fellas_

_Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
_Sang Will as he went over to where Kurt was behind the counter of the coffee shop._  
_

_He's hopin' you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say "neato," check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
_Kurt looked at him as he continued to sing, and he went over to the others with some coffees.

_So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin'  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin'  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
_Will put his arm around Kurt's shoulder and gave him a nod and Kurt just looked at him and shook his head._  
_

_And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin'  
Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin'  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do, G, bust a move_

_You want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Just bust a move  
If you want it, you got it  
If you want it, baby, you got it  
Move it, boy _

Will went up to the little raised stage area when the song finished and put the microphone back.

People in the coffee shop politely applauded, and Will went over to Rachel and the others, and grabbed his coffee and then sat down.

"That was awesome, right" he said.

"It was something" said Blaine, looking at his friends.

"So besides Rachel any of you sing?" asked Will.

"Yeah, I'm a music teacher at Julliard" replied Blaine.

"Wow, that's impressive" said Will, looking at him with a nod.

"And Puck can play the piano and guitar as well" said Rachel.

"So maybe you and this guy here or even Rachel since we know she can obviously sing, can do something then" said Will.

"I'm resting my voice" replied Rachel.

"And I really don't feel like singing anything tonight" said Puck.

"Hmm, that's a pity. I would have loved to have heard something from you" said Will, looking at him.

"We're not all in the business of showing off" said Blaine, and Will looked at him.

"Hmm, so what other stuff besides you being a music teacher are you all doing?" asked Will, looking at the others.

"I'm football coach at one of the nearby high schools" said Puck.

"Football, yeah you look that type" said Will.

"His team are actually state champions" said Rachel.

"Hmm, impressive" replied Will and looked over to Mikki.

"What do you do?" he asked.

"I work in advertising" replied Mikki.

"I'm a dance teacher at Julliard" said Brittany.

"Model and actor" said Sam.

Will looked over to him. "Really, been in anything good?".

"Umm yeah the new Daredevil movie that is releasing soon actually" said Sam.

"That's kind of a big thing" said Will.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing big really, but Mik knew one of the guys working camera, so he was able to get me a small part in it" said Sam.

"You know camera men in Hollywood" said Will, pointing to Mikki.

Mikki nodded. "Yeah my ex from high school. Puck and Rach actually know him as well, since we all went to high school together" said Mikki.

"So that's how you all know one another, I was wondering about that" said Will.

"Well actually, only Rachel, Mikki and I went to high school together. And Mik is actually also my cousin" said Puck.

"Yeah, I met Puck in college we were roommates freshman year, became buds and then both of moved to New York, where we met Britt who I work with and Sam became my roommate over a year ago when I put an advert out for a new one" said Blaine.

"Okay, so kind of a like a collective group of friends, from everywhere really" said Will.

"That's pretty much it, although I would say these guys are more like my family" said Brittany.

"Aww, that's sweet Britts" said Sam.

"I know, but you are" said Brittany, with a smile at him.

"Well as much as I would love to stay some more, I really need to be getting back to the apartment and finish packing for Philly" said Rachel.

"Rach, we've been through this" said Mikki.

"I know, I know. I just want to be organized though" she replied.

"I'll go with you then, make sure you don't go into full meltdown when packing" said Puck, with a laugh.

Rachel looked at him and frowned and Puck kissed her.

"I'll see you at the run through tomorrow Will" said Rachel, standing from the sofa.

"Sure" replied Will, as Puck also stood up.

"Really nice to have met you Noah" said Will.

"Yeah you too" replied Puck, looking at the older guy.

"See you guys later" said Rachel.

"I'll call you tomorrow Rachey" said Brittany.

"Okay, I'll see the rest of you later" said Rachel.

Sure Rach" replied Sam.

"Bye guys" said Puck, and he and Rachel left the coffee shop.

The remaining four looked at each other and also Will.

"Well as great as this has been to meet you all. I really should get going as well" said Will.

"It was really nice to meet you" said Brittany.

"Yes, nice to have met all of you as well. And I hope that you will get a chance to see the show" said Will.

"Oh we will, as soon as it opens on Broadway we're going to be going" said Sam.

"Right, opening night in fact. Rachel has already made sure we all have the date clear" said Blaine.

"Well I'll see you all then" said Will, standing up from where he was sitting.

"You will" replied Mikki.

"Bye" said Will and left the coffee shop.

"He's certainly interesting" said Sam.

"From what I have seen typical Broadway person, thinks they're the greatest thing ever" said Blaine.

"And he definitely thinks that" said Mikki and the four of them remained at the coffee shop a little longer to talk amongst themselves.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Rachel and Puck were up in the apartment after having left the coffee shop, and the others who had decided to stay there and have more coffee.  
Puck still was highly unimpressed with the way Will acted and also was pretty sure that Rachel hadn't minded the attention. He was sitting on the sofa flicking through the channels of the tv, whilst Rachel made some tea.

She walked over to him and placed the teas on the table and then sat down next to him on the sofa, kissing him on the cheek and Puck looked at her and smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"Nothing" replied Puck, with a small smile.

"Noah come on, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you" said Rachel.

Puck sighed and muted the television, throwing the remote on the sofa next to him and looked at Rachel.

"I just don't like that Will guy" he replied.

"You don't like him" said Rachel.

Puck shook his head. "He just seems kind of sleazy and the song he sung tonight proved it".

"Oh he was just having a little fun" replied Rachel.

"A little fun. He sang a song called Bust A Move to a full coffee shop audience and was really inappropriate in the way he made reference to some of our friends with the lines in it" said Puck.

"That's just the actor in him though, it's not like he literally meant anything by it" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her. "Do you like this guy?" he asked.

"Of course I do, he's my co star" replied Rachel.

"No, I don't mean in that way. I mean do you like him as more then that" said Puck.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "Noah, no of course not. I can't believe you would even think that".

"Well here clearly likes you a lot, and he wasn't afraid to let everyone there tonight know that" said Puck.

"I can't believe you're getting worked up over this. Will is my co-star" said Rachel.

"Your co star who you're having to kiss on stage every time you perform" said Puck.

"Noah, you are the only one I have eyes for I promise" said Rachel, kissing him.

"I know, it's just I can't be there every night that you're on stage to keep an eye on him" replied Puck.

"You don't need to be keeping an eye on him Noah, because I promise the only man for me is the one right here" she replied.

Puck looked at her and nodded. "Okay, yeah I believe you on that. It's just that it scares me other guys finding you attractive and all that. Because let's face it I am not the best looking guy on the planet".

"You are to me, and besides looks aren't everything and I love you for more than the way you look" said Rachel.

"Really" said Puck.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, I love how sweet and kind you are, even though you try and put on this tough guy act. And I also love how protective you are of your family and how you won't let anyone hurt them. I love the way you make me feel and how you can make me feel instantly better with just a hug or a kiss. I love that you aren't afraid to cry if we're watching a sad movie and I also am completely in love with your singing voice, and love it when you sing to me when it just the two of us around and no one else. I could go on and on, telling you what I love about you Noah Puckerman, but all you need to know is this. You are it for me, there is never going to be anyone else that I will ever love as much as you" said Rachel.

Puck looked at her and smiled. "You are so amazing Rach. And I am never going to love anyone as much as you either" said Puck, kissing her.

"Hmm, I think we need to be proving to one another just how much" said Rachel, with a smile.

"Agree, and apartment is empty and we know that Mikki won't be hearing you when you scream" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel laughed and the two of them headed to her bedroom, forgetting all about the teas that Rachel had just made.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Tuesday morning, Rachel was again running around the apartment madly, making sure that everything she needed was packed for the two week run in Philadelphia.

"Rachel, stop" said Puck, going over to his girlfriend and pulling her in for a hug.

Rachel looked at him.

"If you haven't got everything you need. Let me know and I will go and get it for you. For the next two weeks I want you to focus on nothing but being brilliant on stage" said Puck, kissing her.

Rachel just nodded and kissed Puck back.

"I'm so looking forward to the next two weeks alone, and not having to see this every single day" said Mikki as she came out of her bedroom.

"Sure, you're going to use an empty apartment to your advantage as well" said Puck, looking over to his cousin.

"Totally, late night movie nights are definitely planned" said Mikki.

"Fun" replied Puck, with a laugh.

"Yep" replied Mikki, as the door to the apartment opened and Blaine, Sam and Brittany walked in.

"There's our soon to be Fanny Brice" said Blaine, going over to her and giving her a hug.

Rachel laughed at returned the hug.

"Thanks" she replied.

"You're going to be amazing Rachel" said Sam, giving her a hug as well.

"I know, just kind of scared as well, this is it. What I've been dreaming of since I was a little girl" she replied.

"Well you're going to be great, and this is from all of us for good luck" said Mikki, as Brittany handed her a gift bag that she had with her.

"You guys, didn't have to get me anything" said Rachel.

"I know, but I saw this and thought it was pretty perfect for you" said Mikki.

"And so you wouldn't see it she had it sent to me for safekeeping" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed and looked in the bag, to see a Barbie box.

"A Barbie doll" said Rachel, taking it out of the bag, but then gasped when she saw what the Barbie, or rather who the Barbie was.

"Oh my god, thank you, thank you" said Rachel, looking at the Barbra Streisand Barbie.

"Taking by that reaction, you don't have one" said Brittany.

Rachel shook her head and looked at her friends.

"You guys, are just the best friends ever, thank you" said Rachel, handing the doll to Puck who looked at it as Rachel went over to her friends and hugged them each.

"You deserve all this Rach, and when Mikki told us what she had found we knew instantly it was perfect for you" said Blaine.

"Thank you really. I don't know how I would have gotten through everything after what happened with Jesse if it wasn't for you guys" said Rachel.

"Well we're always here for you, you know that" said Sam.

Rachel nodded.

"We better get going Rach, otherwise we're going to miss the train" said Puck.

"Yeah" replied Rachel, with a nod.

"Good luck, you're going to be fabulous" said Sam, giving her a hug.

"Exactly, and we will be thinking of you when that curtain goes up on the first performance" said Blaine, hugging her also.

"Break a leg" said Brittany, hugging her.

Rachel looked at her. "Not figuratively of course, I just mean good luck and all that" said Brittany.

Rachel laughed. "I knew what you meant Britts, thanks" she replied.

"Good luck, but most of have fun with it too Rach. You've worked hard for this" said Mikki, hugging her.

"Thanks" replied Rachel.

Puck picked up his small bag and also Rachel's slightly larger bag.

"See you guys in two weeks" said Puck.

"Bye" said Rachel, blowing kisses at her friends as she opened the door and her and Puck left the apartment.

"So pizza here tonight?" asked Sam, looking at the others.

"Why is it always here at my place you guys seem to be?" asked Mikki.

"Because you have the best apartment, duh" said Blaine.

"Fine, as long as you also bring wine and or beer as well, you guys can hang out here tonight again as usual" said Mikki, with a laugh, as her cell phone which was on the table in the kitchen area started to ring.

"Well I have some private music lessons booked today, so I'll see you tonight" said Blaine.

"Yeah, and I'm going to meet Cyndy since we hardly get a chance to have some girl time and go shopping" said Brittany.

"Have fun then, tell Cyndy I will call her soon" said Mikki.

"I will" replied Brittany.

Mikki nodded as her cell phone that was sitting on the kitchen table started to ring.

"See you guys" said Brittany.

"Yeah bye" replied Sam, and Brittany and Blaine left the apartment.

"Hello" said Mikki, as she answered her phone, and Sam went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

Mikki listened to what the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

"I can't come in, I've made appointments today, knowing that I had the day off" said Mikki, to the person on the other end, and then groaned in frustration at what was being said by the other person.

"Okay, okay. Fine I will be there in half an hour" said Mikki and ended the call.

"Work?" asked Sam.

Mikki looked at her friend and nodded.

"Yep, even though it was meant to be a day off and I had planned appointments at the hairdresser and gynecologist" said Mikki.

"Okay I don't need to know about lady doctor appointments" said Sam, with a laugh.

Mikki laughed also. "Well it's just the same as a guy getting one of their examinations, nothing to be ashamed of".

"Right yeah okay. So I'll grab some pizza for tonight and we can watch some movies" said Sam.

"Sounds liked a plan to me" said Mikki.

Sam nodded. "Okay, well I'll see you tonight then".

"Yeah, see you tonight. I should go and put on something other than this, because I don't think Sue will be too impressed with me rocking up to work in this kind of dress" said Mikki, referring to the long style maxi she was wearing with open toed shoes.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, later".

"Later" said Mikki, and Sam left her apartment and Mikki then went to change before she headed into work for the day.

SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#SNOTYLWGTBTW#

Friday night in Philadelphia, it was the opening night for the previews of Funny Girl. Rachel had spent the morning with Puck, having a relaxing day and then in the afternoon gone to the theatre for last minute run through, to make sure all was set so that opening could commence.

She was sitting in the dressing room, that was solely hers, since there were quite a few costume changes and she needed to be able to do this quickly and efficiently in a large space. Putting the final touches to her makeup, even though majority was done by a makeup artist to make sure coverage was even, a knock on the door moved her out of her train of thought.

"It's open" said Rachel, glancing over to the dressing room door.

The door opened and Puck walked in with a huge bunch of flowers. "For the loving leading lady, flowers".

Rachel looked at her boyfriend and laughed. "You got me flowers already, Noah".

"I know, these aren't from me" said Puck.

Rachel stood up and went over to him, and grabbed the little card that was attached to the flowers.

"Dearest Rachel. Good luck on opening. Can't wait to see you back here soon on the Broadway stage. Lots of love Mikki, Blaine, Sam and Brittany" read Rachel, from the card.

"Told you weren't from me" said Puck, with a laugh.

"Ohh, that's so sweet of them" said Rachel, taking the flowers and going and placing them on the table along with the others that she had received including those from Puck and her dad's back in Ohio.

"Yeah, sweet sure. But I get a text message from Mik, half an hour ago telling me she's ordered them from a nearby florist, but wasn't going to pay fifty dollars extra for delivery. So she said her cousin would collect them as he was close by" said Puck.

Rachel laughed and grabbed her phone off her dresser. "I still think it's sweet" she replied as she sent a text message to her friends back in New York to thank them for the flowers.

Puck laughed also and nodded.

"Ms Berry, ten minutes to stage" said one of the stage hands coming into the dressing room.

"Okay thank you" said Rachel, looking at them with a nod.

"Well I should be getting to my seat" said Puck, looking at Rachel.

Rachel went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you for being here with me, I couldn't have gotten through these last few days without you by my side".

"Of course, anything for you my gorgeous American Jewish princess" said Puck.

Rachel smiled and Puck kissed her on the cheek, so not to ruin her makeup.

"You're going to be fabulous Rach. I love you, see you after the show" said Puck.

"Intermission. Please come backstage then. I'll make sure they know to let you through" said Rachel.

"Okay" replied Puck, with a smile.

"Good luck, I love you" said Puck and went to leave the dressing room.

"Love you too" replied Rachel.

Puck gave her a last smile and then left the dressing room.

Rachel headed to side of stage, doing last minute vocal exercise warm ups, before the curtain finally opened on her biggest performance yet.

* * *

_End Note:_  
_Song used in story does not belong to me, just borrowing for the sake of entertainment, I therefore disclaim this (Bust A Move - Glee version sung by Matt Morrison)._  
_I know that Will was kind of sleazy in this - but it's for a reason and well you will soon see as to what effects this is going to have on everyone._  
_Like I have said, I have planned this all out. So I know exactly where this is going, how many chapters there are and also how it will end completley. _

_I also have another new story up on here, titled "Brother, Oh Brother" it is completely different from anything I have written for Glee before; and I would love for you all to check it out and tell me what you think. _

_Anyway, bear with me guys because the best is yet to come!_  
_Love KJ. xxx_


End file.
